Coming Home
by Wootabulous
Summary: Flowers shall never grow on my grave...if i ever have one. When Naruto's world comes crashing down, he runs away from his past, leaving it far behind him. 5 years later, he's back to face the demons of his past. Naruto and Hinata.
1. Prologue A Broken Heart

**Greetings and welcome to my fanfiction.**

**This is a completely rewritten story.**

**Please Read and Enjoy, and if your nice place a review at the end.**

**Rating:T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha at 12 because of 2 events that would shape is life forever. Now he's come home and he's 17. Except, all is not what it seems about him.**

**Pairings: Naruto and Hinata (most likely), other sub romances but the plot will revolve around those two the most.**

**Please enjoy reading the story. Thank you**

**PS: Be sure to check out my other story "My Secret"**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Prologue, 5 years ago_

It was a complete and utter failure. The Sasuke Retrieval mission failed, at the cost of 3 heavily injured ninjas. It was lucky that none of the participants died. They had all fought the Sound 4, and with the help of Sand had not suffered any casualties. Shikamaru was nursing a broken finger, Choiji and Neji were in critical conditions, Kiba was suffering from minor wounds and Naruto was still heavily injured, bleeding through a hole in his chest. They reached Konoha gates, exhausted. Kakashi then sprang off to inform the Hokage of their mission while the ninjas waited at the gate, awaiting medical assistance.

Naruto looked up, to see Sakura walking up to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan…I'm sorry" choked Naruto.

"I didn't bring Sasuke back"

"No you didn't. Naruto, you're pathetic and worthless. Why did I even bother believing in you?" spat Sakura.

"No wait, please…I tried my best…" gasped Naruto.

"Get away from me loser, don't ever talk to me again you failure. Your nothing but trash" spat Sakura.

Naruto grabbed the necklace from his neck, and shoved it at her, a pleading look in his eyes. She looked at him with pure anger and slapped him on the face, hard.

"WHAT, YOU THINK THIS MAKES IT ALL BETTER? YOU WISH FAILURE" she screamed, crushing the necklace in her fist and dropping the fragments to the ground. She then promptly walked away, stiffly.

Naruto looked down at the necklace, before collecting all the broken pieces.

'_I have failed…I'm nothing but a failure…' thought Naruto._

"Naruto, don't worry, she's just overreacting" said Shikamaru.

"I don't know about that…I truly don't know" replied Naruto after her.

The villagers passed by them, glaring hatefully at Naruto. He hadn't brought back the Uchiha, and the villagers hated him for that. They still hated Naruto for something that wasn't his fault. Even when he had saved the village at least one from total destruction, they still hated him. They would never appreciate him.

Medical assistance arrived and they were all treated. 4 days later Naruto left the hospital. Only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hinata had visited him, Jiraiya pointing out that he would take Naruto away soon to train outside of Konoha. Not even Kakashi-sensei visited Naruto. Probably sulking about loosing his most precious student. Kakashi had taught Naruto an important lesson. Kakashi was a biased teacher.

It was boring inside the hospital and the food was bad. Naruto would often want to run away from the hospital, to get away and fly like a bird…or an angel. After what seemed like forever, he had finally been released, Naruto desperately searched for Sakura, but never found her. It seemed she never wanted to be found, and had probably locked herself up in her room, crying. Naruto felt guilty. He had failed Konoha and more importantly, Sakura.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He had given a promise to her. A promise to bring back Sasuke, to see Sakura smile again. But he had failed. He had backed out of his Rasengan at the last second, instead scratching Sasuke's hitai-ite while he shoved a Chidori into his chest. But he knew, this was better than bringing Sasuke back in a coffin. Then the villagers would have hated him even more.

With the pain of loss of his two teammates, Naruto wanting to spend some time with his girlfriend Hinata. He hoped that it would help him against the pain of Sakura's wrath. It was always around Hinata that he could relax, drop his mask and be happy for once in his life. He held a box which contained a crystal swan. It had cost him almost all his money, he even engraved _'Aishiteru (I Love You)' _on the swan. He had saved up weeks for this present, and he knew she would love it

Naruto smiled softly, Hinata would be able to bring him out of his depression. Her soft voice and knowing smile. Her pale eyes staring at him with happiness and joy. He walked over to the usual training spot of Team 8, to find his girlfriend. Naruto was thinking about running, but that would ruin the romantic moment. But luck simply wasn't on Naruto's side today.

'_Knowing Hinata, she would probally be bashing the hell out of another of those logs' thought Naruto, amused._

He suppressed his chakra to a bare minimum to surprise her, and slowly took a step into the clearing. He stopped when he saw Hinata pressed against the log, talking to Kiba. Naruto looked wildly, before moving slightly back to camouflage himself. Naruto saw her laugh, before wrap her arms around Kiba's neck. They both then leaned forward…and kissed. The sight of them kissing tore Naruto into two. For those 4 seconds, Naruto's heart ripped down the middle. First ¼, then ½, then ¾ then whole.

"Kiba" he heard Hinata say laughing.

"What if Naruto-kun finds out"

"Well, Naruto isn't here, so it's just me and you" said Kiba smirking.

"K-kiba-kun" squealed Hinata.

"I want you all to myself, and Naruto's not here to stop me" said Kiba, drawing his face closer for another kiss.

They kissed softly and passionately. Naruto could watch as Kiba continued to kiss her, they both enjoying the kiss. They pulled back for air breathing hard.

"You're a good kisser Hinata" said Kiba, smiling.

Hinata blushed, before Kiba drew her in again.

Before they locked lips, they heard a crash, and they both looked to see a shocked Naruto, standing there with his hands out where he was holding her present. The box now lay crumpled to the floor in front of him. The swan was already broken from the crash, and Naruto looked down at the present that he had dropped. Tears dropped from his eyes, before he looked at Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata…I…I never knew you loved Kiba, not me…Sakura was right…I am a failure…I'm nothing but trash…" said Naruto sadly, before wiping away his tears and fleeing the scene, leaving Kiba and Hinata shocked.

"NARUTO" screamed Hinata after him, but he was gone.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Finally, I got rid of him" said Kiba smirking before turning back to Hinata.

"Y-you knew he was there all the time?" asked Hinata.

"Of course…now…where were we?" he asked.

"Get lost" she screamed at him, whacking him on the head before running after Naruto.

She caught up to Naruto who was crying behind a tree. She slowly approached him, but he looked up at her and she saw him without his mask. The pain and sorrow of 12 years had taken its toll on him. She had broken his heart.

"N-Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry" she blurted out.

"No, I should be sorry. I was blind to see you liked Kiba. It's ok Hinata…you just broke my heart in 2. I'll never be the same. You've broken me. Thank you for making me realise I am truly nothing but a failure." said Naruto sadly and softly, and jumped away, tears streaming down his face.

Hinata fell to her knees in despair. She looked at the spot where Naruto had been just then, saw the puddle of water where he had sat crying.

"Naruto-kun" she said sadly, looking at the spot where he was just a moment ago.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto drew out his key, opening his apartment door and shut it, locking it. Then, he broke down, crying his heart out. He never knew how long he cried for, but his eyes were sore and red from crying. He dragged himself up and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing nothing but a failure staring back at him. He yelled in anger, and drove his fist into the mirror, drawing blood.

"I hate myself" said Naruto, before drawing a kunai and slitting his wrist.

"I hate myself."

"I'll never be as good as Sasuke…I hope I just die a broken person. Not that anyone cared about me in the first place" said Naruto sadly, before slitting his wrist again. He watched the blood spurt out of the wound, dripping onto the floor. Naruto looked at his wrist and smiled weakly.

'_Bleed Naruto Bleed' he thought, caught in his own depression._

Hinata searched desperately around for Naruto. She wanted to say it was a mistake for her to have kissed Kiba, but he saw it with his own 2 eyes. The hollowness and pain that stared back in his normally vibrant eyes was killing her.

'_Where are you Naruto-kun' she thought._

She had checked the park, Team 7's training area, Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and the Hokage faces. She began to panic, and ran even faster. She wasn't thinking clearly enough to check his apartment, so she finally gave up, slouching on a bench looking depressed. He would show up at the Hokage Tower for their mission, and hopefully then they could sort things out.

Naruto gasped, clutching the kitchen sink, a pool of blood around his body.

"Kuso…Kyuubi, stop healing me and let me die" gritted Naruto, slitting his wrist again, watching the blood seep out.

"Konoha, you wanted me to go, and I will go" said Naruto sadly, before slitting his other wrist. He was already faint from the blood loss, and he would die soon, hopefully.

"One more damnit" gritted Naruto, slitting his wrist again.

Finally, he felt light headed and collapsed onto the pool of blood on his bathroom floor.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Several Hours Later

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Where the hell is that brat" raved Tsunade.

"I don't know, has anyone of you seen him?" asked Tsunade to the Konoha 11.

"No" all of them said.

"Don't lie to me. If I was Naruto and I got out of hospital, who would I go to…" muttered Tsunade.

"Hinata, Sakura, have any of you seen Naruto today?" she asked.

"No" said Sakura bluntly, hating that baka for not bring Sasuke back.

"Y-yes" said Hinata sadly.

"Where?" asked Tsunade hurridly.

"A-ano…I…I w-was at training f-field 9…with K-Kiba…when" started Hinata, before breaking off.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"H-he was coming a-and…he saw u-us k-kissing" said Hinata softly.

"Kissing??? Weren't you 2 dating?" asked Choiji.

"Hinata…you're just as bad as Sakura" spat Shikamaru before glaring at Kiba.

"You too Kiba" he spat.

"Your youthful flames disappoint me" muttered Lee, annoyed.

Kiba looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Why do you say she's just as bad as Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, Sakura utterly blamed Naruto for not bringing Sasuke back" said Shikamaru.

"YOU WHAT?" roared Tsunade at Sakura.

Sakura just stood there, full of guilt.

'_I treated Naruto like trash…how could I' she thought, before breaking down into tears._

"You too Hinata" spat Tsunade, and Hinata broke into tears too.

"Oh no…" said Tsunade her eyes wide with horror.

"What?" asked Neji quickly, becoming more familiar and friendly to Naruto.

"His mask would have broken then" said Tsunade finally.

"Mask?" asked Ino.

"Basically, for his entire life, Naruto wore a mask of happiness, but underneath he was a bubbling wreck. The only things keeping him from dropping his mask were…Sakura and Hinata…and if they broke" began Tsunade.

"Crap, scour Konoha for Naruto with medic-nins" yelled Shikamaru, bolting out the door.

They all ran out, but Sakura and Hinata were stopped by Tsunade.

"I hope your glad of what you've done, you've broken Naruto. Sakura, you broke his will, and Hinata…you broke his heart. You've completely and utterly destroyed Naruto" said Tsunade.

They ran out of the door, wanting to reaffirm themselves in the sight of the group. Kiba met Hinata at the door, but Hinata simply shot out, ignoring him.

'_Naruto-kun, What have I done?'_

'_What have I done?'_

"Naruto…don't die" muttered Tsunade, before she and Shizune shot out the door, heading for his apartment.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They neared Naruto's apartment, and heard the crunch of wood as Shikamaru and Choiji kicked the door down and ran in with the rest of them. They heard a scream and Tsunade shoved her way through. She pushed through them all, to see Naruto lying on the floor in the bathroom, a bloody kunai by his side.

'_Oh Kami no' thought Tsunade, inspecting the damage._

He had slit his wrist. Looking on the wall, Tsunade read the words written in blood, 'I shall shed tears of scarlet'

Tsunade checked Naruto's pulse, it was barely there. Hefting him up, she bolted with Naruto over her shoulder towards the Hospital, running for her loved one. Shizune ran after her and they both pounded across the roofs to the hospital.

'_No, I won't let another one who's close to me die' she thought, running onwards._

'_Do not forsake me Naruto, or so help me I will kick your ass' _

'_Naruto, do not loose hope' thought Shizune, running after Tsunade._

"My Kami…What have you done…What have you done" muttered Tenten.

Sakura and Hinata stared at the large pool of blood which was Naruto's.

'_Naruto' they thought sadly._

"Hinata-sama, I despise you for what you have done. You too Sakura and Kiba" spat Neji.

"Even I wouldn't do something like that" said Ino sadly.

"Your youthful flames should burn you for your mistakes" muttered Lee.

"I need a packet of chips…Can't believe that Sakura, Hinata and Kiba did that to Naruto" muttered Choiji, rummaging in his pack.

"If Naruto survives…he'll be an empty shell. Nothing and no one to live for…" said Shikamaru quietly.

"I don't know what to say, except that I'm disappointed in you both" said Shino impassively to his team members. "And you too Sakura."

The three hung their heads. The three who had caused all the damage.

"It was my fault" said Sakura, "All my fault…"

"I-I b-broke his he-heart…W-what was I t-thinking" said Hinata, wiping away tears.

"It was worth it" said Kiba quietly.

Shikamaru looked up at him with pure rage, fire burning in his eyes. Although they weren't that close, Naruto and Shikamaru acknowledged each other for who they really are, Shikamaru knowing about the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto and Naruto knowing the genius behind the lazyness.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY DOG BOY?" he yelled at Kiba.

"It was worth it. Naruto is nothing but a monster. You saw that chakra he drew in the Chuunin exams. He's nothing but a monster" spat Kiba.

"Bastard" yelled Shikamaru, springing forward like a cat, fist out stretched.

Shikamaru punched Kiba in the face, sending him careening into the wall, cracks appearing at how hard he had punched. Kiba looked at him with venom, rubbing at his cheek. No one attempted to help him. Choiji, also one of those people who respected Naruto for seeing Choiji for the ninja he really was, not teasing him and calling him fat, but Kiba calling Naruto a monster was too much. He walked up to Kiba and picked him up by the collar, lifting him up. Kiba looked at him, defiance clear in his eyes. Choiji drew back his hand, punching Kiba hard in the other cheek, sending him into the wall again, hard.

"Get the hell out of my sight…before I kill you" spat Shikamaru.

Kiba snorted, slowly getting up and walking out, his head held high.

"I…I k-kissed him…h-how cc-could he say s-such a t-thing" exclaimed Hinata.

"Yes you did, hope you enjoyed your decision Hinata" muttered Shikamaru, pissed.

"Ano, what does 'I shall shed tears of scarlet mean?'" asked Ino.

Shikamaru faced her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but 'scarlet' represents blood. 'I shall shed' means he would bleed, one way or another. He chose this way" said Shikamaru finally.

"I'm going to see if Naruto's alright" said Tenten.

"So am I, his youthful flames will push him forwards" said Lee.

"Let us go" said Shino softly.

They all started to walk, Neji shaking his head as he walked past Hinata. They left, leaving Sakura and Hinata behind. They looked at each other, guilt spread on their faces.

"What have we done…" they both said sadly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Tsunade burst through the doors.

"I NEED THE EQUPMENT FOR A BLOOD TRANSFUSION AND I NEED THEM NOW" she screamed, shocking the nurses and doctors.

"SHIZUNE, GET THE BLOOD PACKS"

After their initial surprise, they all ran off as they were trained, Shizune pushing out scurrying nurses to get to the storage compartment that held the blood packs. The nurses ran about, grabbing the necessary equipment. Tsunade jumped into a random room, dropping Naruto on the bed inside. She pulled up his sleeve and grabbing a needle from a nurse, stuck a needle into the major vein. Then, she connected the needle to a tube, which led to a blood bag. Slowly but surely the blood started to train into his body.

The fight to save Naruto began.

For 5 hours, Tsunade worked feverishly on Naruto, healing his ripped wrist veins and pumping more blood into him via transfusions. The first 3 hours were frantic, trying to keep Naruto with a pulse. 3 times she had to resuscitate and restart his heart. 3 times she almost broke down in sorrow. Finally, after what seemed forever, Naruto had stabilised and she sunk down into a chair exhausted. Jiraiya was with her the entire time, encouraging her. She then looked at Jiraiya, with tears in her eyes, before crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. The brat will fight, I know it" said Jiraiya reassuring.

His friends had come and gone, dropping off get well cards, presents and flowers. Naruto lay there, a peaceful expression on his face.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata stared at the broken present box. She sat in her room, all alone and quiet. She finally opened it, gasping at the broken swan inside. Had it not been broken, it would have been exquisite. Engraved on it, in the middle of the swan was a heart with the words _'Aishiteru' _on it. Ironically, the heart was split down the middle. Hinata had truly broken his heart.

She thought back to why she had even kissed Kiba.

It seemed like the right thing to do at the time…right?

But she had broken his heart. Naruto tried to commit suicide because of the pain she had caused him. He must have spent almost all his savings on this present for her, only to see her kissing Kiba. She regretted it, and still wondered why she kissed Kiba. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

Sakura sat in a daze, wondering what she had said. How this could have happened. She had rejected Naruto, called him trash. Thinking of no one but her Sasuke-kun. Sakura cursed herself for that. What had she done? What had she done? She had broken Naruto's will and his necklace, and for that he had tried to kill himself. All because of her. That night, Sakura cried herself to sleep.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto woke up weakly, staring at that hated white roof of the hospital. Groaning, he slowly lifted himself up to see Tsunade cuddled up to Jiraiya on a chair. Looking out the window, it was night, maybe 8:00. Coughing politely, they both woke up and saw the compromising position they were in. Tsunade instantly flew up, and yelled "PERVERT," before throwing an almighty punch to Jiraiya, sending Jiraiya crashing into the wall.

Naruto looked at the scene, snickering softly. Tsunade and a very dazed Jiraiya approached him.

"How you feeling brat?" she asked.

"Fine I guess" said Naruto.

"You dare do that again, and I will kill you myself" yelled Jiraiya in Naruto's face.

"Whatever Ero-Sennin" muttered Naruto.

"We'll leave you to rest" said Tsunade, pulling Jiraiya away with her.

Naruto smirked as she apologised for whacking Jiraiya, who said it was his pleasure for her to cuddle up to him. He winced at a huge slap noise erupted and Tsunade marched off in a huff. Jiraiya walked off too, and all was quiet. Naruto listened again for about 5 minutes, before jumping out of bed. His eyes reverted from happiness to sorrow and emptiness. He had dropped his mask for the last time. He would never wear a mask again.

He bailed out of the window, and stealthily went to his apartment. Reaching there, he unlocked the door, and pulled out a backpack. He then packed his clothes, grabbing his belongings. Then, attaching his weapon pouch and finally he hefted a large scroll over his shoulder. He then snuck into the library under a henge. Breaking easily into the library, he set down to work. First, he dispelled the huge scroll, and a huge pile of scrolls and writing implements were summoned out of the scroll.

He summoned 600 shadow clones to copy every jutsu from the scrolls into the book. After they had done this, he sealed them all back into the large scroll, sealed that scroll into a tiny scroll, and headed out the door.

'_Jiraiya actually taught me something good' thought Naruto._

He was about to leave, when a scroll lying at the top with dust on it caught his eye. It was on the shelf, barely part of it sticking out.

'_I wonder what it is' thought Naruto, jumping up and grabbing it. _

Coughing as he blew at the dust, he looked at the scroll weirdly, before opening it.

'_Gravity seals…this might come in handy later' thought Naruto, shoving it into a pocket._

He reached his apartment around very early morning, grabbing his backpack. He then ran over to Tenten's weapon shop, buying a pair of bracer weights, a pair of leg weights and a weighted vest. Then, he purchased kunai and shuriken, ninja wire, exploding tags and other utentils. He was surprised that Tenten's father was even up, making weapons for the day. Then, he Henged and bought groceries and supplies for his journey from a half awake grocer, unaware of the time.

Finally, he needed new clothes. He broke into a clothing store that had denied him access once, and took a lot of the dark clothes. Feeling he was ready he then took off for the gate, smirking while he prepared. As he travelled, he untied his hitai-ite, slashing it through the middle and put it back on proudly.

He then ran towards the gate in his new dark clothes.

"Halt, who goes there?" asked an ANBU, looking at the approaching boy with a blue T-shirt, black jacket and black pants running towards them

"Uzumaki Naruto, we ask you to halt at once" said the ANBU again, after taking a good look at the boy as he neared them.

The ANBU then saw his slashed hitai-ite.

"Stop that boy at all costs" said the ANBU, and they readied.

"Kiss my ass" replied Naruto, smirking as he threw smoke bombs and exploding tags on kunai at them.

They jumped out of the way onto a nearby roof, sending a huge smoke screen up and when they looked for the boy, he was gone.

"Pursue him" said an ANBU, and they all went to move when they felt wires wrap around their body, weighed down by a number of logs.

They were stuck, giving Naruto a head start. It would be quite a number of hours until they would be free to chase the elusive boy, the next shift change being at 9:00. No one bothered to tell Tsunade, who didn't discover about Naruto's disappearance until later that morning.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto sprang out, deciding to head for the Uchiha complex. He entered carefully, knowing the massacre that had taken place. The silence was uneasy, as if ghosts inhabited the area. He walked around the room, until he came to what seemed like a sacred meeting spot. Looking around, he saw many books on strategy and other arts of ninjas. Naruto's eyes widened, stuffing the books and sealing them in a scroll.

He then was walking around, before he tripped over the rug holding the table. He hit the floor, but instead of a dull thud, when he hit the floor, it was hollow. Naruto looked up, turning around and where the rug was dishevelled, he saw the corner of a trapdoor. Naruto yanked it open, lighting a torch from the wall, he grabbed it and walked down. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. He wandered around, until he hit the jackpot. More Jutsu scrolls.

Naruto smiled, unsealing another huge scroll with small scrolls and utentils. Then, proceeding to summon 200 shadow clones to copy down all the jutsu's, he left, happy with the collection of jutsu's he could learn. He would later learn that most of them were for Sharingan, but a few certainly were interesting. He covered the trapdoor again, before springing out into the woods, heading for the main road, and his freedom. He had come to the Uchiha complex to also throw them off his scent slightly. He hoped that they wouldn't be able to find his scent after entering the Uchiha complex.

The next morning the Hokage was sifting through her morning mail, annoyed and tired. Her eyes widened as she saw a letter addressed to her from Naruto. She ripped it open, reading it before she yelled for Jiraiya and Shizune. They rushed in, and Tsunade shoved the letter at them. Their eyes widened, and they bolted out the door. Behind them, Tsunade dug into the envelope, to find a small box. Inside, was her necklace, it's jewel destroyed.

'_Only 2 people in Konoha are strong enough to break that stone' thought Tsunade._

Pressing the button for ANBU, 2 arrived and she ordered them to find Sakura and Hinata.

Shizune ran into the hospital, and pushed open the door to Naruto's room. It was empty.

'Oh Kami…No no no' she yelled in her head before running back to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto, where are you" gritted Jiraiya, sprinting along the rooftops to his house. He busted down the door, and saw his entire apartment ruined and wrecked. Debris lay everywhere. Jiraiya stepped forward, and picked up a broken picture frame. There was Team 7, all there, except Naruto was ripped out.

'_Kakashi always favoured Sasuke…' thought Jiraiya._

'_Kakashi…you have failed as a teacher, Arashi wouldn't be proud of you' _

Jiraiya then sprang out of the apartment, the picture frame in his hand.

Tsunade sat by her desk, the broken necklace in her hand. Shizune had just come in and told that Naruto wasn't in his bed. Jiraiya burst in finally, before handing Tsunade a picture frame. She looked at it, Naruto ripped out of the picture. She took the picture out of the frame, and looked at its back. Scrawled in his handwriting was _'The True Team 7, Kakashi and Sasuke.'_

'_Kakashi…of all people you should know' thought Tsunade, before pressing the button for the ANBU for the 2nd time that day._

Tsunade, flanked by Jiraiya and Shizune stared at the 3. Tsunade was pissed, Naruto was gone.

"You all know why you were summoned here today" said Tsunade looking at Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Why was I called Hokage-sama? I've done absolutely nothing wrong" said Kakashi, looking at his book.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you Jounin" spat Tsunade, Kakashi's eye widened and looked at her.

"Who wishes to go first? Hmm?" asked Tsunade.

"I..I w-will" said Hinata softly, her eyes red from crying and her hair was terrible. She also had slight bags under her eyes.

"Hinata…remember that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. When you kissed Kiba and Naruto saw, his heart broke. If he ever comes back…I pray that you try to make it up to him. Although by then, it's probably too late. The Naruto we all know and love is probably gone, replaced by a hollow shell of a person" said Tsunade sadly.

Hinata looked down at the ground sadly, the guilt weighting on her.

"Sakura…you destroyed Naruto's will. He offered you one of the only 2 things he had ever been given in the world. 1st was his Hitai-ite, 2nd was that necklace. I gave that necklace to him after a bet we had made. That necklace, every Hokage has worn it, and those who are fated to wear it become Hokage" said Tsunade.

At this, all 3 of them looked up shocked.

"But Sakura, this necklace is priceless…and you've broken it. I don't care about the necklace as much as Naruto. And you've broken Naruto" said Tsunade.

Sakura looked at her shocked, her actions weren't justifiable at all.

"And finally you Kakashi, you should be ashamed at yourself" spat Tsunade.

"I truly don't see how so" said Kakashi lazily.

Jiraiya jumped in front of him, his eyes burning with rage.

"Abandoning him to simply teach the Uchiha? Teaching him absolutely nothing when you could train a genius. Kakashi, you gave up the opportunity to train a future Hokage, someone who would die a thousand times than see one of his precious people hurt. Kakashi, you took the easy and selfish way out, training the Uchiha. I remember Naruto saying how he was nothing compared to Sasuke. That you always looked down on him saying that he was always better than him. You always praised Sasuke and not Naruto. You of all people should know better than that. You've taught him the meaning of baised training, all you had taught him was tree-climbing. Nothing more nothing less. He asked you to train him countless times, and all you did was looked at him, and say 'Your chakra control isn't good enough'. You spineless selfish bastard. How dare you even be qualified to be a teacher. You always talk about how abandoning friends are scum. But where the hell were you when he rocked up, without Sasuke injured and bleeding? Probally crying your stupid heart out because the Uchiha was gone. You did absolutely nothing Kakashi, and may Kami have mercy on you, because if Naruto comes back, I doubt he'll have any mercy" roared Jiraiya at him.

Kakashi was rooted to the spot, his eye wide. He then looked downcast, and closed his eyes slowly.

"What have I done" he whispered.

"Naruto…forgive me" he said softly.

"It's too late for that now" spat Tsunade.

She then slammed her hand on the table, causing it to split in half.

"Get out of my sight" she spat, before breaking down and crying.

Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi retreated out of the room. A finger tapped Kakashi's shoulder and he whirled around, to be slapped by a very angry Anko.

"I heard every word of that Kakashi. You should be ashamed of yourself. Bastard" snorted Anko, walking off.

"He tried his heart out for the village. He beat Gaara, but you praised Sasuke for stalling him, and not Naruto for beating him. Kakashi, Arashi would be disappointed in you" said Jiraiya, glaring at him before walking away.

Kakashi disappeared in a smoke cloud, coming to the memorial stone.

'Obito…Arashi-sensei…Rin…what have I done' thought Kakashi.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" he screamed to the world, before breaking down and crying.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Tsunade called the council together. She explained the situation. They all murmured, wanting to list him as an S-ranked missing nin. Tsunade managed to lower it to A, but then she pointed out the difficulties.

"Naruto had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him. He is no longer in the village, thus making him a target for Akatsuki" said Tsunade.

There was a murmur in the group, before Inoichi spoke up.

"But the demon brat's gone, that's a good thing."

"He was not a demon, he held the demon" roared Tsunade at him.

They all looked sheepishly at the ground. She was pissed.

"For 12 years he protected this village by holding the Kyuubi at bay, yet he was not treated like one. Arashi wished for him to be treated as a hero, yet you treated him like trash" said Tsunade, angering more.

"As far as I can see, he was a demon" muttered Hiashi.

"You do not remember what happened at the Chuunin exams? How he changed Neji? How he defeated Gaara?" asked Tsunade.

"He didn't defeat Gaara though, the Uchiha did" said Shikaku.

"No, Naruto did, and I have confirmation from Jiraiya. Who said that the Uchiha defeated Gaara himself?" asked Tsunade.

"Kakashi" said Shikaku.

For the second time today, Tsunade cursed Kakashi.

"The problem is that Akatsuki will no doubtedly catch Naruto" said Tsunade.

"And then they would possess the strongest of the 9 bijou" said Hiashi.

"Exactly, but that's not the only problem" said Tsunade.

"And what would be that bad?" asked Choza.

"What I tell you does not leave the room. This is a SSS-ranked village secret. What is bad is the son of the Yondaime Hokage hating the village" said Tsunade.

"He's the Yondaime's son?" asked Hiashi in disbelief.

"Yes, the same Naruto your daughter was dating" said Tsunade.

"My Kami…Arashi forgive me" said Hiashi sadly, thinking of his team mate.

"Meeting dismissed" said Tsunade, and she left the room.

While this happened, Naruto was running, pursued by an ANBU team. He was out on the trees, gasping for air as the ANBU were gaining on him. They finally caught up to him, and surrounded him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will return to Konoha immediately for trial" said one wearing a bear mask.

"I refuse to go back to Konoha" spat Naruto, drawing out a kunai.

The ANBU drew out their Katanas, slowly advancing on Naruto. Naruto stood his ground, shifting his eyes from left to right, wondering whether he should strike first or stand his ground. They were almost upon him, when 2 figures jumped into the clearing, the black and red clouds cloak a dead giveaway.

"Uchiha Itachi" spat one, looking at Itachi, his Sharingan whirling.

"Naruto-kun, come with us" said Itachi.

Naruto looked into his eyes, and nodded. Itachi's eyes widened, he hadn't expected the boy to be this receptive. Kisame pondered, wondering where the energetic aura of Naruto's had gone.

"Kisame, we're leaving" said Itachi to the other figure.

"Not if you fight us first" said an ANBU.

"Do you wish to die today?" asked Itachi, mangekyo whirling, trapping them in the legendary genjutsu.

The ANBU screamed in anguish before they fell back, utterly spent at defending against the genjutsu. Itachi looked at Kisame. Kisame nodded, and they disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto with them.

"Mission was a failure…lets go back" gasped an ANBU, and they slowly jumped up onto a tree branch, and slowly sprang away, the pain of the genjutsu still installed into their minds. If it wasn't for their ANBU class training, they would have easily died by mental exertion.

An ANBU team walked exhaustedly into the Hokage's office several hours later. Tsunade stood up, looking at them hopefully. The leader shook his head depressed.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame took him" said the ANBU.

"Did he go willingly?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said the ANBU captain sadly.

"There was nothing we could do" said another.

"It was his genjutsu…so much...pain" said one while the others nodded softly in agreement.

"Alright, dismissed" said Tsunade slowly and they nodded, plodding out of the room exhausted, happy to be off the job for a couple of days.

"Naruto…" said Tsunade softly, before reaching for the sake bottle.

Jiraiya walked in, snatching the bottle from Tsunade's mouth after she had taken a swig, also taking a swig of the bottle. He sighed sadly.

"So Naruto is with Akatsuki now huh" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, it doesn't look good" said Tsunade.

"Knowing the brat, he'll surivive the Kyuubi being drawn out of him. He would be too powerful to be wasted on death. I expect him to be fighting with Akatsuki" said Jiraiya sadly.

"So do I…we failed" said Tsunade, reaching for the sake bottle again.

'_I'm sorry Arashi' thought Jiraiya sadly._

'_I failed my student…again'_

"If only Arashi was here to help us out in our time of need. That or Sarutobi-sensei" said Jiraiya regretfully.

"I wish they both were still was here" said Tsunade, before taking another long swig of the sake bottle.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Diary of a broken Heart-From Leaving the village to Now_

The day I left the village, my heart died. It all came back to me. Rejection, hatred, spite. They all came back to me the day I revealed my secret to 11 of my most trusted friends. Well…ex-friends. I am hated and hunted for a simple change in life that affected my entire life. Spat upon, beaten down into pulp, glared at with hatred. No one would have been able to survive my childhood. Nobody saw past the mask I put on. No one saw who I truly was.

I am nought but a wandering soul now. My heart broken into millions of pieces.

I despair

I cry

I pray

And I will die

They all hated me for who I was. They all believed me to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune. To them, I was simply another throwaway friend, they all hated me. After I had done so much for them, I tried to explain, but they turned away from the true me, and rather looked at what was sealed inside me, the Kyuubi. The villagers saw me as nothing more than scum that wasn't worth living on the planet. Not knowing how I protected the village for 12 years by harbouring the demon. How I had lived in loneliness the entire time, crying out for someone to acknowledge me. They didn't know, simply because they couldn't see past the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The Kyuubi is no more. It is dead. I joined Akatsuki and they removed it. They said I was too much of a powerful disciple to die, so they made a jutsu so I would survive the extraction. The Kyuubi is now nothing, not in me. The seal is gone, thankfully. My chakra is still very high, but I don't have the Kyuubi's chakra anymore. My control has shot up to perfect, simply the Kyuubi had held me back all this time. Although, what was left of his chakra mixed with mine. When he was about to be extracted, he pleading for me to reconsider. But I had no mercy left within the dark confines of what was called a heart.

You try to avoid your past, yet when you think you've finally avoided it, it comes back at you. Orochimaru waged war on Konoha with the help of Cloud, Mist and Rock. They would easily defeat Konoha, and then come for us. So we have to fight…with Konoha and Suna. It pains me that I'll see those who shunned me. Maybe they won't recognise me at all. That would be best. But it's hard to avoid the blonde hair, the piercing cerulean eyes.

The whiskers are gone, so are the longer cainines. All my inherited animal characteristics are gone. My chakra control has shot sky high. I no longer carry the Kyuubi. I am free. I now will fight, along side my comrades, in the battle to seal all our fates. Itachi said I looked much better without my whiskers, and I agreed. I look better, showing that I am not the Kyuubi, but rather someone who had contained it. The experiment screwed up.

All the demons which we had captured had a sort of reaction and they disappeared from the earth, back down to the hellhole from which they came. The leader was pissed, all of us were. All the work we had done, to get all the demons. All in one failed attempt. We didn't have enough chakra. The Kyuubi's chakra had overwhelmed ours combined, even Kisame's.

Who am I to compare myself to a common ninja. I am not a common ninja to be swept aside and used as a tool. I am an S-rank missing-nin, a member of Akatsuki, and I'm damn proud of it. My life was left in tatters when I left Konoha, and Akatsuki had an offer I couldn't refuse. They wanted me, I wanted power, both were fulfilled. They got the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I traded it for power and membership into Akatsuki. Probably the best decision of my life.

But now, as I stand on this hilltop, watching the trees swing to and fro, the almighty gates of Konohagakure, I wonder whether my past will come back to haunt me. And knowing my luck…it will.

It all started when I was growing up with the Kyuubi. The villagers would constantly break into my house, trash the apartment. That was on a good day. Other days I would be chased out of shops, spat on, debris thrown at me and the regular beatings. I vowed to take it, to become a Hokage. What a stupid dream. I was naïve and foolish. I should have left when I had the chance. I would have become much stronger. I should have sought out powerful ninjas and learnt from them.

They all shunned and rejected me. Except for 4 people in Konoha, everyone else hated me. They were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka and Sandaime Hokage. Only 4 out of a village of thousands that hate you. I use to have many more…but they're nothing to me now. I'm simply a shadow of my form self.

It pains me as we approach Konoha. Some new alliance between Akatsuki and Konoha. I don't like it one bit. Konoha can fight with Suna, yet we're all brought into this midst by one person, Orochimaru. We know he is getting too strong, and if Konoha is defeated, we also will fall. He took Sasuke, and he will take the world. Orochimaru is incredibly strong now. Itachi and I fought him a while back, he was strong.

Leader is afraid of Orochimaru. Orochimaru is strong, and getting stronger. The only way to kill him would be if Kisame, Itachi and I were all there, fighting him. But even then the outcome would mean one of our deaths. If leader were to fight Orochimaru alone…leader would loose. Orochimaru is growing stronger, his sound ninjas getting more powerful. This is why we have to join with Konoha.

Sasuke was naïve and foolish. He wanted power to kill his brother. Even now, he can't kill Itachi. He wanted power, but instead of earning it the hard way he simply ran like a puppy to Orochimaru, pleading for power. Even still, he would be hard pressed fighting Itachi. While Orochimaru trained Sasuke, Itachi trained me and even he grew even stronger when I came up to par with him after 2 years of hard work. He was now hard pressed in our sparring sessions to keep up with me. Should Sasuke and Itachi face each other, only one will end up victorious. I believe it to be Itachi, rather I know it to be Itachi.

Konoha brings back many memories, most painful. Yet, one thing that hurt the most, was the rejection from the one person I could have loved in my entire life. I saw Hyuuga Hinata kissing another boy, Inuzuka Kiba. It ripped my heart to shred. The only love I have now, is for my older brothers, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Besides that, there's no one else out there. Not for what's left of my heart anyway.

When Hinata had kissed Kiba, it broke my heart, her rejection. I was left saddened and heartbroken. That was the day, my heart died, and I left my home, hoping never to return, until now. Itachi is worried about me. He's been like an older brother, even though he doesn't show it, we both acknowledges we care for each other. He helped me become strong, and I helped him become stronger. It was a win win situation. We became family.

I trained hard. Kisame would kill me in the morning, then Itachi at night. I ran on 20 hour days, gravity seals pumping my strength. They were both sadists. God I hated that, but the training all payed off in the end. I was powerful.

There is a saying, the Higher they are up, the harder they fall. That was me, I was up high, and fell hard. I became a broken angel, destroyed and defeated. Falling from the skies, towards the ground. All because of two events that would shape my life in the years to come, and sent me crashing down into the ground.

Now, I'm coming back to face my demons from the past, and to face the demons of the present. I will fight, not for Konoha, but rather for my family…Akatsuki. I am Uzumaki Naruto, dying to live, and living to die.

End of Diary Entries...

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_I worry for my otouto. He never seems the same after the instructions we received from Leader. "To head to Konoha, and aid them in anyway possible." I knew he had to face his demons from the past, but this early? Leader knows of his childhood, but to become a stronger shinobi, he must face his past. I await for my past actions to catch up to me. The avenger, Uchiha Sasuke will come for me. Knowing him, he would seek Orochimaru out for power. Foolish little brother, he nothing to me now._

_Naruto doesn't talk a lot now. He's mentally preparing himself for the undeniable encounter with his old friends. I wonder how he will react. The fun part is watching it all play out, seeing whether he'll go crazy and loose his temper, or simply walk away. Kisame is worried too. We're both basically family to him. I think he believes this too. Now, he will face his demons of his past. We head to Konoha. None of us approve of this alliance with Akatsuki and Konoha, what could they possibly do that could help us from certain destruction._

_The Hyuugas have grown cocky and weak, the Uchihas are gone. The Yondaime is dead and only Tsunade, Jiraiya and a bunch of other ninjas there are strong. But not even they are up to par with Akatsuki. Maybe it's those few ninjas that are strong, that will help turn the tide of this war. Why Leader wants us to join Konoha, I still question now._

_But now, we go to Konoha, and if Naruto needs us, we will be there. I am Uchiha Itachi, waiting for my past actions to catch up to me._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

3 lone figures walked silently towards the gate of Konoha. The 2 Chuunin on guard looked strangely at them, before flinching and calling for help. The 3 stood softly in the middle of the road, their straw hats covering their faces from view. They wore a black cloak with red clouds on them. Members of the revered group…Akatsuki.

"Hokage-sama" said Shizune bursting inside.

"Akatsuki, 3 of their members are here" she said hurridly.

Tsunade looked up with shock and surprise. She pressed the button for the ANBU. Instantly, a squad were in the room, crouching silently.

"Gather all Jounin, Chunnin, Hunter-nins and ANBU and head to the gate immediately" she said firmly.

They all nodded, before jumping away. Time was of the essence.

The 3 figures stood silently, the wind blowing their cloaks in a western position. They stood impassive, silent and dangerous. They then slowly took steps towards the gate.

"Halt, you will go no further. If you do not comply, we will be forced to attack" said a Chuunin.

"Cocky one isn't he Itachi" whispered Kisame, smirking.

"Silence Kisame" said Itachi softly.

They stood there, impassively to the Leaf Shinobi coming. The leaf ninjas surrounded them, armed to the teeth. They waited patiently for the arrival of the Gondaime Hokage. Finally, the Hokage arrived, flanked by 2 squads of ANBU. They all stood ready, incase the Akatsuki members would try anything.

"State your business, otherwise be gone or we will feel threatened and attack you" said Tsunade, her eyes narrowing.

"She's an angry one" muttered Kisame.

"Hokage-sama, we have a proposition to make" said Itachi, lifting his head to meet Tsunade's eyes with his pitch black ones.

They looked at each other, glaring. But Itachi wasn't here to fight, only negotiate. He made no attempt to activate his Sharingan. Digging into his pocket, he threw over a scroll, which several Hyuuga ninjas checked with Byakugan before nodding. Tsunade opened the scroll, reading it. At that moment, Jiraiya arrived, before looking at the 3 members of Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki" spat Jiraiya.

"Now Jiraiya, no need to be so hasty" said Kisame, smiling widely, sending shudders down the lesser ranks of Konoha ninjas.

Kisame then patted his sword, talking softly to it.

"What is this…an alliance?" asked Tsunade, confused.

At this, everyone started to murmur before Tsunade shot them all a glare.

"Ouch, she's definitely an angry Hokage" muttered Kisame.

Jiraiya walked over, and read the scroll himself. His eyes widened and he looked at them.

"This is impossible, your freelancers" said Jiraiya.

"We may be freelancers, but we cannot fight against Orochimaru forever. We do not have the strength, nor the manpower to keep fighting off Orochimaru" said Itachi finally.

At this, the Konoha ninja's eyes widened, and murmuring was heard. They were fighting against Orochimaru, which shocked most of the Konoha forces.

"Akatsuki can't be loosing to Orochimaru and his Sound forces. They're Akatsuki for Kami sake" said a chuunin ranked ninja.

"We may be Akatsuki, but we're not Kami's" said Kisame.

"How bad are things?" asked Tsunade.

"We've fought 4 battles with Orochimaru's forces. We've already lost Flower-boy and Hidan in this fights" said Itachi.

"Flower-boy? Hidan? But Hidan can't die…he's immortal" said Jiraiya.

"I remember fighting with him several times"

"True, but Hidan was hit with a strange sort of jutsu by Orochimaru himself, killing Hidan instantly. It was only meant for taking out Hidan though, otherwise we wouldn't be standing here" said Kisame.

"This is…interesting news" said Jiraiya, pondering over his comments.

"Can you brief us on what happened in the first 2 battles?" asked Tsunade.

"First battle was simple, we deployed into a line to defend our base. They came and we easily held them back. We sensed another attack, and therefore had all our stuff packed encase we were attacked again. The second wasn't as simple. Orochimaru joined in, defeating Hidan and Flower-boy who was fighting him. Leader engaged him for a bit and several others stayed outside to help while the rest packed up and blew up the den.

"Which brings Akatsuki down to how many members?" asked Tsunade.

"8 members" said Itachi.

"8 members, shouldn't you be on 7?" asked Jiraiya.

"I suppose you can't count Jiraiya" sighed Itachi, pointing at the 3rd member of their party.

"I see, so he's a new member" said Jiraiya, interested.

"So, what say you Hokage-sama?" asked Kisame, bored of waiting around.

"I would like for us to discuss this with the council" said Tsunade finally.

"We would like to put you under ANBU escort as well, we fully know your reputations."

"That is fine with us, lets go" said Itachi and Tsunade and the ANBU disappeared with the remaining 2 members of Akatsuki.

But before that, the 3rd member of the Akatsuki party who hadn't moved an inch, turned his face and looked up at the a certain group of ninjas. They didn't see his face but from the position of the straw hat it was obvious that he was looking at them. Then the 3rd and last member of Akatsuki present disappeared with his ANBU escort.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Those ninjas stared at just then were watching the entire thing from the trees.

"What was that all about" asked Choiji, looking at the spot where they were talking.

"It seems Akatsuki have come to help, if the council will take it that is" said Shikamaru.

"Why would they come and help us?" asked Ino.

"They're fighting a loosing war to the north. They can't fight off Orochimaru and the only way to stop him, is to ally themselves with Konoha. They know if they join Orochimaru he will simply kill them all. That is their reason, also to ensure their survival in the world" said Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki…but aren't they all S-ranked missing nins?" asked Tenten.

"Indeed, but each and every one of them is powerful in their own right" pointed out Neji.

"I wonder who the 3rd guy was" said Sakura, looking at the spot where the 3rd member had stood.

"So do I, I also wonder why he stared at us" said Hinata.

After Naruto's departure, Hinata and Sakura were ignored by the rest of the Konoha 11. Finally, they forgave them and they strived to become stronger. All of the Konoha 11 were Jounins or Chuunins now, although they lacked a lot of combat experience, they were all strong in their own right. Except for 1 member, Uzumaki Naruto who had run away 6 years ago. A day that would cause pain to every friend close to him, especially 2 specific kunoichis, Hinata and Sakura. They were now called the "Konoha 10," after the departure of Naruto.

Kiba had become cocky and none of the Konoha 10 liked him. He had constantly tried to get Hinata to go out with him time and time again, even going as far to as threaten her if she didn't. But she stood strong and refused time and time again. Kiba had become the person they all hated now. But he didn't care. He was too proud and stuck up, having his own fan group of friends.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The council room was packed, the 12 council members there with ANBU present. Tsunade was flanked by an ANBU squad, incase they did anything. She sat down slowly at the head of the table, and turned to the 3 Akatsuki members who all slowly entered. All held their heads down, straw hats covering their faces.

"We are here to discuss the possible alliance between Akatsuki and Konoha" began Tsunade.

Immediately there was a cry of outrage. Tsunade held up her hand.

"As far as we know, this is completely legit. It is signed in the blood of the Leader of Akatsuki, so they have their word to fight with us" Tsunade said.

"Surely they wouldn't do this for free" Choza said, speaking up.

"No, but they are doing it to ensure their survival in this world where Orochimaru is dominating" said Tsunade.

"Why should we help them?" asked Shikaku.

"Because, we've fought 4 battles with Orochimaru, at the cost of 2 of our own. We've saved you from 4 attacks on Konoha directly, but we were there to preoccupy him and ensure you were more ready. That and if you let 9 S ranked missing nins into Konoha to help you fight, everyone of them is powerful, wouldn't that help shift the tide of the war?" asked Itachi.

Everyone was silent, drinking in the words that Itachi had said.

"How do you know your claims are true?" asked Inuzuka Hana.

"You doubt the word of Akatsuki?" asked Kisame, looking annoyed.

"Surely we can repel the strength of Orochimaru. The Sound forces are strong, but I'm sure the strength of the Hyuuga can drive them back" said Hiashi speaking up.

"You Hyuuga have grown cocky" said Kisame smirking.

"We are the strongest clan in Konoha" yelled Hiashi, outraged.

"Whatever you say" said Kisame, bored.

"You will not speak that way to me" retorted Hiashi.

"He will speak what he seems fit. But Kisame, keep your manners for now until the formalities are over" said Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, we know your names as they are in the bingo book. As to your companion, who is he?" asked Tsunade.

"Look closer, you'll find his name in there" said Itachi.

"Yeah, you got that right, though I'm wondering whether he made S-rank status yet" said Kisame.

"May I borrow your newly updated bingo book?" asked Itachi and Tsunade chucked him the book.

He opened it, and Kisame and Itachi looked, flicking through the pages.

"Ahah, he is. You owe me 50" said Itachi, looking smugly at Kisame.

Kisame swore, drawing out a 50 and shoving it in Itachi's hand.

Itachi then closed the book, and threw it back to Tsunade.

"Seems they know nothing about him though" said Kisame sadly.

"True, a shame. Should have gotten him to do something…evil" said Itachi, smirking.

"That still doesn't answer my question, who is that 3rd member of your group?" asked Tsunade.

"My name…" said the 3rd member softly.

"Is…Uzumaki Naruto, Leaf's most hated Ninja" said the member finishing, raising his head slightly.

Instead of a 12 year old boy, stood a cold eyed 17 year old boy, the whisker marks gone and bangs hung over his eyes. A forehead protector hung around his neck, the slit still on it. He was an S-ranked missing nin…if not a very attractive one.

"Naruto..." gasped Hiashi.

"I see you remember me Hiashi" said Naruto, looking at him lazily, no formalities whatsoever.

"What do you take me for Hokage-sama, of course I did" replied Naruto coldly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, been missing for 6 years. Never been seen since running away from leaf. Holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Currently S-ranked and deemed as kill on sight" said an old lady.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, annoyed.

"That's all you knew about me Hokage-sama?" he asked annoyed.

Tsunade flinched at not being called _'Obaa-chan.'_

"But update your damn bingo books, I don't hold the Kyuubi" said Naruto smugly.

"You don't?" asked Tsunade.

"They drew it out of me" said Naruto coldly.

"They drew out the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked Inoichi in alarm.

"Duh, and it's dead…finally" said Naruto.

At this, murmurs went through the room. Tsunade called for silence.

"Back to the issue on hand, we do not know Akatsuki's goals for the future, but we're fighting a loosing war and I don't think we have much choice" said Tsunade.

"They claim if we don't ally ourselves with them, they will have no choice but to join Orochimaru."

A murmur of discussion went around the room. It was already late.

"We'll discuss your proposition tomorrow" said Tsunade.

"Escort them to their hotels, and ensure they do not leave" ordered Tsunade to the 2 ANBU squads.

They nodded, before surrounding the 3 Akatsuki members.

"Come with us please" they said and the Akatsuki members complied walking out the door.

"Naruto…" said Tsunade after they had gone.

"He gave them the Kyuubi…so you have no right to call him demon brat any longer" said Tsunade, looking directly at Hiashi, who opened his mouth and closed it, unable to take the glare from the Hokage.

"Naruto…how much have you changed?" asked Tsunade to herself.

At the Hotel, Kisame stretched languidly on the couch.

"Do you reakon they'll comply?" asked Kisame.

"Seriously, I don't care whether they do or not" said Naruto, grabbing his hat and tossing it over to the other side of the room.

"Now now Naru-chan, don't overreact" said Kisame, smirking.

Naruto walked past him, giving him the finger and walked into the bathroom. Itachi stared at them both.

"Get some rest Kisame, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" said Itachi.

"Hai" said Kisame, smirking evily.

Naruto came back from the bathroom, chucking his cloak smoothly onto a hanger and slumped onto the bed.

"Konoha…I'm back" he said softly, before closing his eyes.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

That night, Naruto couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes, sighing loudly. He then walked to the window, gazing out at Konoha. Few lights were on in the huge town, and rain started to sprinkle down. Naruto dressed into his Akatsuki uniform, and walked out of the hotel, taking his key with him. He walked down, nodding at the receptionist who nervously nodded back. He walked out and gazed around. There were few pedestrians, most gone home because it was late or raining. Naruto looked up at the rain falling on his head, and smiled.

He took off his straw hat, feeling the soothing rain drip onto his head, running down his neck. Naruto sighed, walking aimlessly around Konoha. He reached the middle of Konoha, where there were few lights and rain was sprinkling down. Naruto looked up, raising his hands up in the air, looking up at the cloudy night hiding the stars from view. Naruto opened his mouth, tasting the sweet rain.

He sought comfort in the rain. Naruto loved the rain, one of the few things he loved. He loved how it was gentle yet pure; refreshing as if it's cleansing your soul. Naruto sighed. No one else usually appreciated the rain. It were the simple things that you rarely notice that Naruto enjoyed. The wind blowing, leaves rustling in the wind. Rain falling down gently, like a shower. Naruto stared out at the sky. Spotting a star, he smiled, whispering something at it. Then, he slowly walked back to the hotel that they were staying at.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Several plot twists already in the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and you'll bring a tear to my eye. Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Until then**

**Wootabulous**


	2. Nightmares

**Hey guys, thanks for all the raving reviews, Love you all. Anyway, this is the latest chapter of my story. Enjoy and post a review later.**

**A.N: I hope this sheds some extra light on Akatsuki and Naruto's past.**

**Responds to Reviewers:**

**Vld: Unlikely I'll have Kiba killed, but Naruto will probably humiliate Kiba sometime in the fanfiction.**

**Dedbob: Yes it is, although it's going to be a tough challenge to get them together. I'm not the story writer who goes "Oh Naruto I'm sorry, I forgive you Hinata, kiss etc." I'm trying to make this more real.**

**xxFROBROXx: Already ahead of you**

**Kingdom219: Simply read on and stay tuned.**

**Rest of Reviewers: Thank you for your comments/reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto…unfortunately.**

**Wootabulous Presents:**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 1**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

'_Akatsuki' Page taken from Konoha's library._

_Akatsuki is a mysterious organisation made up of shinobi…who have abandoned their villages in order to pursue a larger goal. They wear black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them and engage in secret activities. There is information that even Orochimaru was once a member of the group. As of yet, two members have been in contact with Konoha. Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi massacred the entire Uchiha clan and uses the Mangekyou Sharingan. And the former 'Monster of the Hidden Mist' Hoshigaki Kisame. Upon first contact with Konoha, they were defeated by three of our best jounin, Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma. Their goals are to obtain the 9 bijou. It is currently unknown what they wish to do with the 9 bijou._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Case 184, Uzumaki Naruto_

_Following the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto, it is believed that he has left, and that Akatsuki has taken him. Although this is rumoured, whether untrue is unknown. He had recently returned from a failed mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, failure and ended up in hospital for four days. Nowadays, his wear abouts are unknown, as well as his intentions…if he is still alive. _

_Other details are SS ranked and restricted…_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It is said, when dawn rises hope is always rekindled. For a village on the brink of war, dawn is rather against them, not with them. Another day nears the day when Orochimaru launches his attack on Konoha. Already, ANBU have been coming in with reports of troop movement on the Sound border. It was bad enough that he had allies. The threat of war was looming…and it was closer than everyone thought.

While the war was looming, another bomb was bound to explode in Konoha. They had an offer of an Alliance with 8 of the most powerful shinobi in the world, yet the council was discouraged by this fact that they were all S-ranked missing nins. Many say that the council are foolish by this, and many would agree. The council are consistently made up of old men and old hags. It had been their hatred of a certain boy that had caused him to leave, as well as the people of Konoha themselves.

The people are highly orthodox. What they don't understand, they fear. This was found in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto, who had been shunned and hated his entire life. The council did nothing, only the kind Hokage helping the orphan. It was because he had held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that they had hated him. What you do not understand you fear.

Life was never easy for Uzumaki Naruto. He was shunned and hated by the village, only wanting acknowledgment so he pulled pranks. Outside he wore a mask, but inside he was killing himself in his own anguish. After Sasuke had left, Sakura blaming him and Hinata betraying him, Naruto had nothing left. His mask had broken, and thus he left, seeking solace. He found solace in the group of Akatsuki. There he was wanted, and they trained him to become strong.

Akatsuki, meaning 'Red Dawn' was searching for the jinkuuchis

Around this time, a certain Uzumaki was about to have the wakeup call of his life. Never being a morning person, and after a nice suiton jutsu from Kisame, he had stumbled into walls, doors and had been subdued by a coat hanger.

"Coffee…" gasped out Naruto, before heading to the shower.

Itachi and Kisame looked up at him annoyed. Naruto was never a morning person.

By the time Naruto had finally gotten over his sleep, it was a bright but still early morning. On the streets, people walked about. Fat boisterous women gossipped about the latest news, what was in and rumours circling throughout the town. Around them, young mothers rush from stalls to make it back in time to make breakfast while little children ran around excitedly. There were the odd ninja, walking to and from with various errands while shop keepers yelled out their wares for cheap prices. It was a normal day in Konoha.

But that was not to be, for three looming figures walked slowly through the Konoha streets towards the Hokage tower. Around them, people looked warily at them. They all held their heads down, straw hats blocking their faces from view. They would talk softly, otherwise not minding the curious and scared faces looking at them. They could easily sense the ANBU teams tracking them, even though the ANBU did their best to hide their chakra signals.

It was unnerving the aura that they had when they all walked together. The cloaks themselves would usually make any ninja freeze in horror, that they had encountered Akatsuki. Usually, the enemies of Akatsuki would freeze in horror, knowing that they would die that day. Wherever Akatsuki went, they brought behind them a trail of death and blood, only the their enemies. They kept out of other Village's business, not wanting to be involved, only simply fighting for their own gains.

It was always rare for Akatsuki to join in an Alliance with Konoha. But they had no choice and join because they didn't have the strength to fight off many of the hidden villagers, they decided to ally themselves with Leaf so that they may at least have a fighting chance. Akatsuki are made up of S-ranked missing nins, thus proving that they are one of the strongest organisations in the common world. It is always a sight to behold an Akatsuki member, in all their glory with their straw hats and black cloak with red clouds.

At this point in time, it still was a shock to see 3 Akatsuki members walking around freely. Usually they wouldn't be seen near a village unless there was something that they had wanted, and for them it was the strength of Konoha. What indulged the leader to join with Konoha, no one knew but they trusted his decision and thus, this is why there are 3 Akatsuki members walking down the street.

Now this, although an unusual and very rare sight was certainly unique in it's own way. Simply because the Akatsuki members weren't swamped with enemies or ANBU fighting them. It was rare for Akatsuki to come to a place in peace, usually they go in, and leave a burning village behind. That was the power of Akatsuki, and everyone knew it. When gathered together, they certainly were almost an unstoppable force.

As the three Akatsuki figures walked along, children would stop playing, and stare at them with awe, knowing that these three had an aura of strength and pride around them. Women would look at them, before turning back and gossipping some more. Men would shuffle nervously, wondering what would happen should they turn hostile and attack. Te three Akatsuki members walked on, ignoring the stares from the townspeople.

"Had to wake me up so damn early Itachi-sensei" muttered Naruto, shuffling along.

"Your even worse than Kisame at waking up" said Itachi.

"Hey, I'm not that bad…am I?" asked Kisame.

"Yes…you're bad" said Naruto bored, "Especially the time Itachi tried to wake you up and you punched him in the face…hard might I add."

Kisame and Itachi chuckled.

"I still remember that, he gave me a good thrashing afterwards, but I gave him as good as I got" said Kisame, smirking.

"Until Itachi pulled out his Mangekyou Sharingan and kicked your ass" said Naruto.

"I've got to find a way to counter that damn thing" said Kisame.

"I remember when Itachi told me what he had haunted you with for 72 hours. Seems it was a billion fish being slaughtered" said Naruto.

"Hey, not even Zetsu could take that much blood" said Kisame.

"But could he take the fish guts?" asked Naruto.

"Possibly…Kisame could…but not Zetsu" pointed out Itachi.

They all sniggered at the thought of Itachi using his Mangekyou Sharingan on Zetsu to see his horrified reaction at all the blood and fish guts spraying on him.

"Kami…that truly would be a sight to behold" said Kisame.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing that for once. Show him the meaning of fear" muttered Naruto.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

As they spoke a small child at most, 6 years old was running away with a happy expression on his face, holding an ice cream. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and shorts. Combining them with little flipflops he wore, he was just a boy happy to be running around inside Konoha, with none of the troubles of modern day life upon him yet. He was oblivious to the world, his eyes darting everywhere but in front of him where three impassive figures were walking. He turned around to look forward, to see blackness envelop him. He had run full force and straight into Naruto, his ice cream sent flying away out of his grasp and onto the ground. The boy backed away looked up at Naruto who was looking back at him with an emotionless expression, then down at his ice cream and started to cry. Naruto knew what he had to do, and so did Itachi and Kisame. They had to act peaceful and be the good guys for once and prove to these village people that they weren't all business. At this confrontation, the people of Konoha looked on, although nervously.

The leader of the ANBU stiffened, as did all the rest of his ANBU squad.

'_He wouldn't hurt a little child…would he?' he thought._

'_Then again…this is Akatsuki'_

The ANBU around him all stiffened, slightly pulling out their swords from their backs, in case they had to rush down if anything happened. They had been tense the entire time, waiting for the Akatsuki member to react. They were ready to spring down there at a moments notice to defend the little boy from the Akatsuki…if they weren't too late in getting there. They would probably have no chance to save the boy, but atleast they could give the Akatsuki a run for their money. Akatsuki were unpredictable, but damn good fighters. The leader doubted that they would be able to do much if the Akatsuki did anything. They would probably hold them for 1 minute for the most, but otherwise from that they would all die. The other ANBU team wouldn't last very long either. If Akatsuki attacked the boy, the situation looked grim.

Naruto crouched down the boy's level, raising his straw hat, showing his face to the boy. His blonde bangs hung around his eyes as he looked into the boy's eyes, the windows to his soul. Around them, people looked at the S-ranked Missing Nin and he faced the boy. Several fathers looked worried at what he could do to the boy. Naruto looked at the boy sternly and the boy cringed before his stern gaze. Naruto then looked at the boy, seeing a lot of himself in the boy. Naruto looked at him again sharply, before he smiled softly at the boy, ruffling his hair softly before dropping a bill into the boy's hand.

"Go buy yourself another one" said Naruto quietly while smiling.

"Arigatou Mister" said the boy happily, running off.

'_I truly do see a lot of my younger self in that boy…that it's scary' thought Naruto looking back at the retreating back of the younger boy._

Naruto smiled back at the boy, before dropping the smile into his normal face, and pulled down his hat. He then stood back up and looked at Itachi and Kisame, who were smirking.

"Who knew you had a soft spot for children" said Itachi.

"I would say it was a waste of a mint chocolate chip ice cream" said Kisame sadly.

Naruto gave Itachi the finger and they walked off again, back down the path. Around them, people continued to gossip at what Naruto had done. They could pick up several conversations. Around them, they could feel the ANBU relax and become less tense around them. This was a good sign that they were slowly earning the trust of the wary people of Konoha. He could almost hear the ANBU sigh in relief. After the boy had left, the tension around the air had lifted and people began to go on with their common lives.

"Maybe they aren't as bad as they look" said a fat lady.

"I don't know, but that one certainly was good-looking" said a young lady, a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Yeah, I got a good look at him too. He's really cute" said another lady, smiling.

"Too bad I'm married" sighed the other young lady, walking off.

"Well, starting to get fan girls already, our little Naru-chan is growing up" said Itachi, laughing with Kisame.

"Screw you both" muttered Naruto.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The rest of the way was uneventful, and they slowly climbed up the stairs towards the Hokage office. The 2 ANBU there stiffened, before nodding and opening the door. They escorted them in, waiting patiently. Tsunade looked tired and weary beyond her genjutsu of 22. She was stressed and wondering what would happen since Naruto was back.

"Your decision?" asked Itachi, looking up at her.

"Council meeting in 20 minutes, head to the relaxation lounge and make yourself comfortable" replied Tsunade, before nodding at them.

They nodded back, and walked out the door.

"Those three…scare me" muttered Tsunade before going back to the mounds of paperwork she still had to do.

The three Akatsuki members walked into the lounge, where all the ninjas there stopped talking and looked at them.

"As you were" muttered Kisame.

"It's kind of hard when we're all S-ranked missing nins Kisame" muttered Naruto, before heading towards the refreshments.

"Well…looks like Naruto will be right at home" said Kisame, bored.

"I don't feel as readily welcome as Naruto" muttered Itachi, before they both sat down, scaring the Jounin they were sitting next to.

Kisame looked at the Jounin, flashing off his teeth before saying "Boo"

The Jounin pissed his pants and ran off, while behind him Itachi and Kisame chuckled.

"Kisame, don't scare the fools" muttered Naruto, plopping down next to them, a glass of what seemed to be like fruit juice in his hand.

All the Jounin in watched them warily, several of their hands straying to their weapons pouch.

"If we had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead" said Itachi bored.

"He's right, no need to be nervous" said Kakashi, approaching the three missing-nins.

"Kakashi-sempai, how have you been?" asked Itachi.

"So and so, and it's been a long time since we've seen each other" said Kakashi, eyeing Itachi while reading his book, an amazing achievement.

"You look well…Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto softly.

"Hmm?" asked Kakashi looking at the Akatsuki member to the right of Itachi, not catching the words.

"Who's he?" asked Kakashi to Kisame.

"Ask him yourself" muttered Kisame, heading ironically…for the sushi.

Kakashi looked over at the other member, who hadn't moved. He saw the hand rise up with the cup, and saw the liquid drain, but he didn't see the face. Kakashi looked interestedly at the straw hat.

'Straw hat…check…purple fingernails…non check…black cloak with red clouds…check…ring on the finger…check…definitely Akatsuki alright" thought Kakashi.

"No nail polish?" asked Kakashi.

"Never liked the look" replied the stranger.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing who I'm talking to?" asked Kakashi.

The person then raised his head, looking at him.

"It's been a long time…Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

"Naruto" breathed Kakashi, and there was an eerie silence in the air as all the Jounins stopped eating and looked at the figure, catching the name.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hyuuga Neji was lounging around with Nara Shikamaru, a fellow Jounin before his head snapped up to see the 3 Akatsuki members walk in. One of them had gone to get a glass of juice, while the 2 others had gone and scared the crap out of one of their Jounin. Then, Kakashi had spoken up and had talked to both of the members. Finally, he heard a word he was shocked to the core to hear…Naruto.

Shikamaru snapped up as well, looking at Neji, before walking over to the seated Akatsuki members.

"Naruto…you've returned" said Neji stotically.

"Neji…you look…cocky as ever" said Naruto back bored.

"Nara, you look…the same"

"What's this Naruto? A reunion?" asked Itachi bored.

"Seems like it" said Naruto.

Kisame came back, a plate laiden with sushi.

"Sushi sushi sushi" sang Kisame, while plopping the little foods into his mouth.

"Kisame…your eating your fellow kind" said Naruto, looking at him with a smirk.

Kisame snorted, giving Naruto the finger. As he did that, Naruto stole a piece, plopping it into his mouth. Kisame snorted again, before continuing to eat his beloved sushi.

"Why are you back Naruto" asked Shikamaru.

"Because…I have to" said Naruto, and walked off.

Itachi mumbled something about 'Past demons' and walked out with the boy. Kisame looked at the silent group of jounins, flashing a toothy smile which sent shivers down their backs before walking out as well.

"I'm glad they're actually thinking of joining our side" said Genma.

"You've got that right…let us just hope the council isn't stubborn" replied Anko.

The doors opened, and again the 3 Akatsuki members entered. ANBU members snapped up, their gazes fixed forward. The 3 Akatsuki members walked slowly towards the front, and stood silently.

"Your decision?" asked Itachi, bored.

"After much discussion, we have come to a tie. 6 say we ally ourselves with you, while 6 do not trust you at all" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san, all due respect but we want an answer in about 5 minutes, or we're leaving" said Itachi bored.

Naruto stood silently, sneaking a glance at Hiashi.

'_Hinata' he thought._

The memory still pained him to this day, it killed him inside. It had been her who had broken his heart.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Naruto could only watch helplessly as they drew in, and kissed. They drew back, Hinata laughing._

"_Kiba" said Hinata laughing._

"_What if Naruto-kun finds out?"_

"_Well, Naruto isn't here so it's just you and me" said Kiba smirking._

"_K-kiba-kun" squealed Hinata._

"_I want you all to myself, and Naruto's not here to stop me" said Kiba, drawing his face closer for another kiss._

_They kissed softly and passionately. Naruto could watch as Kiba continued to kiss her, they both enjoying the kiss. They pulled back for air breathing hard._

"_You're a good kisser Hinata" said Kiba, smiling._

_Hinata blushed, before Kiba drew her in again._

_As they drew Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, and he dropped the present box he was looking forward to giving. Tears dropped from his eyes…his mask…his heart…they had both been broken._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The council widened as Naruto screamed and clutched at his head. He fell down onto a knee, gasping while gripping his head. Finally, after what seemed like years, he stopped screaming, breathing deeply while Itachi and Kisame crouched next to him, talking to him. Naruto would nod, then they would continue to talk. Finally, they all stood up, Naruto if a bit shakily.

"What the hell?" asked Choza.

"It was nothing…truly" said Naruto weakly.

"I wouldn't say that was nothing" said Hiashi, catching Naruto's eye.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Naruto flinch at the sight of Hiashi's eyes.

"Itachi-sensei, I need some fresh air" said Naruto finally, walking out.

Itachi looked over at Naruto walking away, and sighed. Kisame punched him lightly on the arm, before they looked back at the council.

"Some painful memories of how he was treated like scum and trash in this village, instigated none other by you bakas" said Itachi coolly.

Everyone flinched under the glare of Uchiha Itachi.

"We want an answer, right now. If you say no, we leave and you'll find us fighting with Orochimaru. You say yes, and we'll bring word" said Itachi.

The Council looked at each other, then nodded silently, looking at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at them, then nodded.

"Your proposal is met with open arms. We agree to the terms" said Tsunade.

Itachi and Kisame nodded, and walked out.

"I'm glad we have them on our side. It would have been a shame to get our asses kicked by the legacy of Yondaime Hokage" said Tsunade sighing.

"I think it was for the best interest for the village. They'll be able to train our ninjas to become better" said Hiashi intelligently.

"Yes, and we have the Legacy fighting with us. And from what I've heard…Naruto is more than what meets the eye" said Tsunade, before walking out.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower, breathing in the fresh air.

'_Those memories…still so painful' he gritted, before looking up at the air, seeing birds fly overhead._

He sighed, before leaning against a wall, waiting for Itachi and Kisame. They didn't take very long.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"They agreed…finally" said Itachi.

"About damn time too" said Kisame, annoyed at all these politics of the Konoha people.

"I'm off, going to train" said Naruto finally.

"Good idea, it'll keep your mind off things" said Itachi.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Naruto" said Kisame.

"You would do anything Kisame" said Naruto smirking, high fiving Kisame and walking away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Meanwhile, a certain Hyuuga and Nara were walking along towards a well known meeting spot in Konoha. The entered the legendary BBQ spot, where they had reserved a large table for the Konoha 9. With Naruto gone and Kiba changed, they were down to 9 members. There was a lot of talking about why the Akatsuki were here and what they were doing. They saw Neji and Shikamaru walking over, and they waved. They waved back, taking their seats and shoving a few pieces of meat on their plates.

"I know 2 of them were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, but I wonder who the 3rd member was" said Sakura.

"So do I" said Ino, munching on a piece of meat.

"I don't know, I find that it's disturbing to have 3 members of Akatsuki running around" said Chouji.

"Yosh, but their FLAMES OF YOUTH will help us defeat the Sound" said Lee enthusiastically.

"If the council agrees though" said Shino quietly.

"Ano…I don't know. They seem ok" said Hinata.

"Let us remind you that they are S-ranked Missing Nins" said Tenten.

"S-ranked Missing Nins or not, they're probably the cream of the crop in this world" said Ino.

"Ha, I could beat any of them anyday" said Sakura snorting.

"Can not Forehead-girl"

"Can too Ino-pig"

"Can not Forehead Girl"

"Can too Ino-pig"

"Forehead girl"

"Ino-pig"

"Enough" said Shikamaru, quite loudly.

The two bickering girls looked at him surprised.

"Neji, I'll allow you to explain" said Shikamaru.

"Well…we found out who the 3rd member of Akatsuki is the one who was with Itachi and Kisame" said Neji.

"Who is it?" asked everyone.

"Someone who I would expect I would never see again helping the leaf" said Neji.

"It's Sasuke, he joined Akatsuki?" asked Sakura.

"No…think harder" said Shikamaru

"That means its…" thought Sakura before gasping.

Neji nodded grimly.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Neji softly.

There was a stunned silence on the table.

"Naruto…" Hinata said to herself.

"Naruto…you've come back" said Sakura softly.

Immediately there was an uproar of questions. Neji and Shikamaru were swamped by questions, unable to get in a word.

"Enough" said Shikamaru.

Everyone shut up again.

"We don't know why he's come back…but I don't think its for him to come up to us, have a reunion, sip tea and go away. He's helping us fight against Sound, so get use to seeing him around" said Shikamaru.

At that exact moment, Uzumaki Naruto walked into the BBQ restaurant, looking around. A waiter looked at him, his eyes widening. He ushered Naruto into a booth, and took his order. Everyone watched Naruto, as he talked to the waiter, who hurriedly nodded and walked away briskly. They watched as Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bingo book, reading it. They were unable to see his face the entire time, the straw hat covering it.

'_So…they're all here' thought Naruto, flicking through the book._

Naruto smiled as he saw Kisame in the bingo book.

'_Getting old Kisame' he thought._

'_Itachi, also getting on in the years' he thought as he looked at Itachi's page.'_

On the table, everyone was shocked. Was it really Naruto?

"Should we say hi or something?" asked Tenten.

"I shall go" said the green spandex wearing ninja.

Lee stood up gallantly, and walked over to Naruto's table, where he was sipping tea while looking at the book.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I presume?" asked Lee seriously.

"Possibly, but then I could be anyone" said the cold voice in reply.

"YOSH, DO NOT DENY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH" proclaimed Lee.

"Huh, you say something?" asked Naruto from beneath his straw hat.

Lee then swiftly flicked out, tipping off Naruto's straw hat, or so he thought until Naruto's hand countered it.

"Don't touch me" said Naruto bored, before standing up.

He bumped Lee out of the way, leaving the bill on the table and walked out.

Lee walked back uneasily towards them.

"I'm not too sure that's Naruto" said Lee.

"He's changed…" said Sakura.

"After what you and Hinata did to him? I'm not surprised" muttered Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto's retreating back.

'_Troublesome' he thought, before reaching out for another piece of meat._

Hinata looked at Naruto's retreating back, and decided to follow.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood on a bridge where Team 7 used to meet at. He remembered all the memories, the good and the bad.

'_Why did I come back' he thought._

'_Why'_

Naruto then pulls out 4 scrolls, unsealing them to become traps. He threw them in random directions, before taking off his straw hat, cloak and his black jacket underneath. Grabbing a blindfold, he tied it around his head, blindfolding his eyes. He then started sealing, activating the traps and he drew 8 kunai between the fingers. He then closed his mind, listening. He heard the silent but deadly kunais heading towards him and he spun on his foot, throwing 6 of the kunais at them. They all riccoched off a kunai and onto another kunai, thus sacrificing one kunai for two.

He had taken weeks to perfect it, taking ages and a lot of cuts. He spun the kunais by it's handle, before he deflected the other kunai racing towards him with amazing speed and grace. Hinata was stunned as she watched Naruto gracefully deflect the kunai with an impossible speed.

Naruto stopped after all the rest of the kunai were deflected. He closed his mind, clearing his senses. He knew Hinata was watching him behind a tree, but he couldn't let that preoccupy him right now. He listened carefully, then he heard the whooshing of shuriken flying towards him. Gripping his kunai, he set to work, deflecting the 500 shuriken at an amazing speed.

He had deflected the shuriken, dropping his blunt kunais. He grabbed two scrolls from his pockets, unsealing them to show two brilliantly made Katanas. One had blue intricate designs. It seems to show swirling patterns and twirls on the blade on it while the other had exactly the same, except yellow. The handles held the colour of the blade's patterns. His katanas, his pride and joy. He had called them Starscream and Bittersweet. Instead of holding them normally like most katana users, he held them backhanded, like a kunai. Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto cocked his head, listening. He heard the flurry of senbons in the air. Twirling, he instantly started to parry with his blades, backing off, twirling, spinning, dodging, everything that he did was graceful. After he had deflected the senbon, he sealed up the swords, unsealing a bow and a quiver full of black arrows. He had done this all swiftly, almost in a blink of an eye. Putting the quiver on, Naruto then reached for his blindfold, taking it off and throwing it carelessly onto the ground. Reaching backwards, Naruto drew an arrow, notching it to his bow and pulling backwards.

At once, kunai and shuriken rushed at him. He fired off the arrow, drawing another with amazing swiftness, firing at an astounding 1 arrow per second with blinding accuracy. As the kunai and shuriken drew closer, he would draw 3 arrows at a time, firing them. Then he would practise firing them one at a time, a rapid fire sort of combination.

Naruto stood, sealing his bow. Then, he made several hand signs, and 4 Kage Bushins popped into view. Naruto looked at them, then nodded before getting into a taijutsu stance. What Hinata didn't know was that they weren't Kage Bushins at all, rather a new form of clones that Naruto had perfected for training. They were exactly like Naruto, each one had 1/5th of Naruto's chakra. They could take a lot of hits. He called them, **"Training Bushins(1)"**

Naruto looked over at the four clones before nodding and tying the blindfold around his head again. He slid into a taijutsu stance, the other clones surrounding him. They all attacked at once. Naruto parried a blow to the face, before kicking it away. Then he blocked a sweep kick to be punched in the gut, hard. Naruto choked out blood as the clone kicked him in the air. 3 went after him, one staying on the ground. One rose, trying to kick Naruto in the face. He dodged it by pulling back his head, before sending his heel down into the clone's face, sending him downwards. He then parried blows from the other two clones, engaged in an aerial battle.

Naruto punched out, the clone gripped his fist. He punched off the arm snaking towards his gut before the other clone grabbed his other fist. They smirked at him, and both crashed their fists into his chest, sending him hurtling downwards. As he fell, a clone behind him kicked him in the back…hard, sending him back upwards. The two clones in the air twirled, before kicking him back down and he flew towards the ground. The clone on the ground jumped into the air, and kicked him on his way down, sending him into the ground even harder. A huge dust cloud erupted and Hinata gasped.

Naruto slowly got up from the crater, tired and bleeding.

"Guess I can't take you all with a blindfold yet" he mused, taking it off.

He looked up to see all four of them using seals.

'_Crap' he thought._

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu(2)" **the four yelled out.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(3)"** yelled Naruto, his hands in a blur from sealing.

Four fire dragons rose up and headed towards Naruto while his waterfall technique held off two of the dragons, the other two slammed into him, only to reveal a charred log. The clones turned around, and one poofed from a kunai cut. Naruto faced the other three, kunai in hand. The clones drew kunai, and engaged in a battle of kunais. Naruto parried a blow, parried another before he looked up to see a kunai slashing down. He leapt back, the kunai just missing his body, the tear of clothing as the kunai slashed through his shirt.

Naruto looked at the slice down his black shirt, looking at the clone annoyed.

"How many is that now?" Naruto asked the clone.

"20th I would say" said the clone, smirking.

Naruto looked annoyed, before twirling his kunai. He then charged forward, taking one by surprise. He kicked the clone away, ducking under the thrust of another clone and stabbing it in the heart, a poof heard as the clone disappeared. He then faced the other two, drawing out another kunai, and they charged.

Hinata was awed at the gracefulness of the battle in front of her. The three Naruto's would twirl and dodge gracefully, barely a hairs breath from being wounded.

'_Naruto…how strong have you become' she wondered._

Naruto looked up, to see the two clones throw shuriken and kunai at him.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(4)"**

"**Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu(5)"**

"**Fūton: Atsugai(6)" **

The kunai and shuriken were sent back at the clones, who poofed into two logs. Naruto instantly turned, blocking a punch sent at his face and slashing out at the clone's heart, poofing. Naruto was yanked back by the end of his flapping shirt as the other clone pulled him back, about to place a kunai on his neck. Naruto parried the blade, kicking the clone in the head before tripping it. Finally, he slashed his kunai at its face, and it poofed out of existence.

Naruto stood there, before saying several words, and 500 Naruto's appeared. He nodded to them and they all sprang off, his form of training. Naruto sighed, looking at his now opened shirt. He had sensed a chakra signal before, but who?

Naruto looked over to a tree, to see the surprised face of Hyuuga Hinata. His eyes widened, before he flinched at the memories.

"Hyuuga-san" he said softly, but his voice carried to where she was.

Hinata's eyes widened, before she timidly stepped forward. She walked until she was infront of him, blushing at the view of his muscular chest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"N-naruto-kun…I need to talk to you" she said softly.

"There's nothing I want to talk about" said Naruto coldly, grabbing his clothes and walking off.

Hinata looked at his retreating back, her eyes full of sadness.

'_Naruto..' she thought sadly._

Naruto walked into the hotel, a scowl on his face. Itachi and Kisame looked up from the table where they were eating, raising an eyebrow. They looked at each other, looked at Naruto, then nodded sadly.

"Bloody fangirls" muttered Naruto, walking into the bathroom.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

Naruto walked slowly through Konoha, bored and tired. He felt glares of jealousy from the boys, and admiration from the girls. Naruto shrugged this off, it was simply another day for him. He continued to walk, caught up in his own thinking before he felt his sixth sense tingle. Naruto…slowly turned around to see a huge group of fangirls running at him.

"Why is my life like this" muttered Naruto, raising his hands into the air.

"EEEE…BE OURS!!!" screamed the fan girls.

"Hell no, get away from me" said Naruto backing off.

They surrounded him, smiling.

"Pleaseeeee, go on a date with me" said one.

"No you go out on a date with me, I'm much more prettier" said another.

"He's going out with on a date with me, he even ripped his shirt for me" said another.

"No he did it for me" screamed another.

Naruto sweat dropped. He then jumped over the crowd of girls, and sprinted for his life.

He ran behind a corner, stripping off his shirt, and hiding it convieniently behind a dumpster. He then used shunshin to get out of there. The girls ran around the corner, and seeing the hem of Naruto's shirt, rushed there.

"He's not here!" screamed one, before grabbing the shirt.

"Hey, that's mine" screamed another.

"ENOUGH, it's mine" snarled another, grabbing it. "He doesn't have his shirt…which means he's running around half-naked."

The girls squealed and ran off. Above them, on a roof, Naruto looked down on them.

"That was close…too close" muttered Naruto, walking off.

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Bloody poster-boy" muttered Kisame.

Naruto came out, still annoyed.

"Hey, it's your fault walking around showing off your torso to the world" said Itachi bored.

Naruto gave him the finger, flopping onto his bed.

'_Hinata…I don't think I can ever forgive you' thought Naruto._

The new day approached, with the Konoha 9 being summoned to the Hokage's office.

"It seems that you will all be split up, and be joined by several elite ninjas. The rest will go back to their normal teams" said Tsunade.

"Elite ninjas?" asked Sakura.

"Hai, I'm sure you'll…enjoy their training" said Tsunade, smirking.

"Training?" asked Ino.

"I'm sure you'll find their training methods…suitable" said Tsunade.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade.

At the doorway, stood the 3 members of Akatsuki.

"Them?" asked Tenten, shocked.

"Something you don't expect?" asked Itachi, bored.

"Simple, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto…you may pick members for your team. If you don't find any of them suitable, you may leave" said Tsunade.

"We leave" said Itachi and Kisame, walking out the door.

"Naruto…" said Sakura softly.

Naruto looked up, his dull cerulean eyes staring back at her impassively.

"Haruno-san" he said coldly, before stepping forward.

"Hokage-sama, simple as this. I'll run a test, they fail, I don't train any of them. Then I'll join my nii-sans for missions, deal?" asked Naruto bored.

"Whatever" said Tsunade.

"All of you, meet me at Training field 20 tomorrow at 9 o'clock" said Naruto, and walked away.

"Naruto, wait" yelled Sakura.

Naruto turned to face her.

"Your annoying" said Naruto, walking off.

Sakura stood there stunned. Everyone flinched at the hostility of Naruto.

"He's…different" said Sakura.

"HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DIMINISHING" yelled Lee, bursting into tears.

Everyone sweatdropped at the crying Jounin.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto lay restless in bed. He couldn't sleep…again. He could hear Kisame snoring loudly on the couch.

'_Stupid piece of sushi' thought Naruto._

He thought back to his training with Itachi and Kisame.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Naruto-kun, you will follow everything Kisame and I say, if you do you will become strong" said Itachi._

"_Hai Itachi-sensei" said Naruto, going into a taijutsu stance._

"_No, not yet, take these" said Itachi, giving him weights._

_Naruto looked at them strangely, before looking up at Itachi. Meeting his eyes, he quickly put them on. He facefaulted from the weight. For 5 minutes he struggled feebly, trying to get onto his feet. Finally, with a growl of pain, he pulled his foot onto the ground._

"_I will not give up. I will become strong" gritted Naruto, rising up. _

_He continued to struggle, managing to start to push himself up. He gritted his teeth as his muscles groaned in pain. He slowly rose up, getting closer and closer. Finally he rose up, panting hard. _

"_I will be strong" Naruto said in firm determination, sliding into a taijutsu stance._

_Itachi smirked, he would be a strong one once he was done with him._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_Naruto stood there panting, bruised and battered. Itachi didn't have a scratch on him, but he was gaining respect for still coming at him, not giving up._

"_Another time" gritted Naruto, rushing forward._

_Itachi smirked, rising to meet the challenge. Naruto's fist rocketed to Itachi's face, who moved to parry it. At the last second, Naruto's fist changed direction and slammed into Itachi's gut. Itachi's eyes widened before Naruto flipped onto his hand and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into the ground. Naruto stood there, panting while Kisame clapped. Itachi stood up and smirked._

"_Naruto-kun, you are growing well" said Itachi._

"_Indeed, soon we'll make you powerful" said Kisame._

"_Itachi-sensei" said Naruto, looking at him._

_Itachi looked at him._

"_Again" said Naruto smirking very-Itachi like._

"_I won't fall for those tricks again Naruto-kun, let us go" said Itachi and they engaged again._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"_Naruto…have you ever wanted a weapon?" asked Itachi._

_Naruto looked up from the scroll he was reading._

"_Hai Itachi-sensei" said Naruto._

_Itachi smiled._

"_Then come with me"_

_They walked out of the Akatsuki base, tree-hopping for 5 hours at a furious pace until they reached a hut. They entered slowly, the man sitting in a chair looked at him, before standing up. _

"_Itachi, you have a lot of nerve coming here" Dertan said._

"_I have come for that promise you made my father a long time ago" he replied._

"_Fine, what is it that you want?" Dertan asked._

_Itachi pulled Naruto forward, pointing at him._

"_He needs a weapon, two if possible. He needs to know what weapon to use, so I can make more plans for his training" Itachi explained._

"_An apprentice eh, if you make him into a killing machine I'll.."_

_Itachi cut him off "You'll do what?" he asked cockily._

"_Never mind, baka, come here" Dertan yelled._

_Naruto, after receiving a nudge from Itachi approached him. Dertan guided him to a desk, and he sat down. Dertan then drew out a pack of cards, explaining._

"_Weapons are sorted out into several classes. Axe, Mace, Morning Star, Katana, Blade, Dagger, Kunai, Legendary weapons, Bow and finally scythe. Guide your hands around the cards, and when you feel one that you feel connected to, draw them out. If you feel connected to two cards, then pull those two out and so on. "_

_Naruto nodded and the card faces facing down, he went through the deck. Feeling a connection with a card, he pulled it out and put it face down on the desk. Then, he felt another connection, and pulled that card out too._

"_Lets see what you have" Dertan said, flipping the two cards._

"_SWEET KAMI" Dertan yelled._

"_Holy Kami" Itachi breathed._

_He had drawn both Legendary cards._

"_You picked well Itachi" Dertan said._

"_So I did Dertan…so I did" Itachi replied._

"_So, whats your other favours?" Dertan asked._

"_Give him a legendary weapon, one that was made for him to use when he was born, and to train him in the aspects of that weapon" Itachi replied._

"_I am an old man now Itachi" laughed Dertan. "I no longer have the strength."_

"_You will after I'm done with you" Itachi growled, darkness creeping into the room._

_Kisame shuffled around uncomfortably in the corner of the room while Naruto looked up in awe._

"_Very well, come with me" he said._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_They entered, through many seals, traps and doors to finally a giant door in the wall. Using about 200 seals, he unlocked the door and motioned for Naruto to come inside. _

"_This young man is the room of all my weapons. Now over there are the legendary weapons, go up to them, and touch all of them with the tip of your finger. When you feel an electric shock, pull it out and then return" he said, pointing to the row of bows._

_Naruto nodded, and then placed his fingertips along the assorted weapons. He saw a cool looking scythe, hoping that it would be his weapon. He was dissapointed that he passed by it without a connection. He went through the maces, nothing too. He frowned, running his fingertips along the bows. He kept going until he felt a shock as he passed by a black composite bow. He picked it up, and it felt familiar with his hands. It was a beautiful work of craftsmanship. The bow was painted black, and was adorned with intricate streaks of red patterns running around the bow, while its string was delicate, yet powerful and taunt. Coming with it, was a quiver of arrows, feathered by black raven's feathers and the quiver was made of a certain type of strong leather. _

"_It feels as if it was made for me" Naruto said intrigued._

"_Holy Kami" Dertan said again._

"_Ok, you drew two legendary weapons cards, so try to find the other one" said Dertan._

_Naruto nodded, before heading to the katanas and blades. He went past all types of blades, even one that looked huge like a Zanbato. He ran his fingers along, until he touched a pair of twin blades. They were perfect._

"_Holy Kami" Dertain said again, for the 2nd time that day._

_Dertan shakily walked out into the room where Itachi and Kisame were whispering. They looked up at Dertan's sweating forhead, then saw him motion for the boy to step forward. In his right hand, was holding an intricate bow, tucked under his left armpit was a quiver._

_On his back were two blades._

_At the sight, Kisame fainted and Itachi went boggle-eyed. _

"_It seems he has…a crap load of promise" Dertan mumbled._

"_It…it…seems so" Itachi managed to choke out._

"_Whats wrong with the bow Itachi-sensei?" asked Naruto._

_Kisame, who shakily got to his feet he looked more tired than his 22 years._

"_Do you know what that bow is?" asked Itachi._

"_No" Naruto replied._

_Kisame fainted again, Itachi looked at his fallen comrade and raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm going to have a hard time teaching this kid Itachi" Dertan said._

"_But you will teach him, or you know what will happen" Itachi replied._

"_Hai, I'll comply" Dertan said._

"_Naruto, for 2 years, until you are 14 Dertan will teach you how to use that bow in more ways than you could imagine and also teach you advanced taijutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and chakra control. After 2 years, I'll come to pick you up and we shall start training in all aspects of the ninja arts for around 3 years. Then you will truly be strong. Are you ready to become strong?" asked Itachi._

"_Hai Itachi-sensei, I'm ready" he replied, full of eager._

_Itachi looked down on the boy, wanting to become strong._

"_Do your best Naruto, I'll see you soon" Itachi said. "Kisame, lets go" he said as he walked out the door._

"_Laters kid" Kisame said._

"_Laters fish-face" Naruto replied smiling._

_Kisame, heavily insulted walked into the wall beside the door, muttering something about inconsiderate children and walked out, following Itachi._

_Dertan looked at Naruto._

"_Well young one, lets begin" Dertan said._

"_I am ready to begin Dertan-sensei"_

"_Good, you know respect. Now lets fit you with some finger weights" said Dertan._

"_Ano…what are finger weights?" asked Naruto._

_Dertain produced several tiny bands and slipped them onto all 10 of his fingers._

"_These" he said as Naruto's eyes widened and tried to keep his fingers straight._

"_They are extra weight. All expert archers should wear finger weights as it helps their rate of fire immediately. Once your finished with getting use to them, meet me outside" said Dertan, walking out. _

_Naruto looked over his finger weights and smiled._

"_I will become strong" he said, looking out the window._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"_Again" rapped Dertan._

_Naruto reached back, drawing an arrow, fumbling with it as he drew it to the bowstring. He took careful aim, and fired. It hit dead centre._

_Dertan smiled. He wasn't used to the bow yet, but his accuracy was startling._

"_Naruto, your improving well, this time try faster" said Dertan._

_Naruto nodded, wiggling his fingers from the stress of the weights and holding back an arrow string. _

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"_Parry, block, parry" yelled out Dertan as Naruto fought with the twin blades. _

_The blades were unusual, having to hold them backhanded to be used efficiently. But what was scaring Dertan was Naruto's skill in weapons. He was a natural. He was up to four seconds per arrow and his skill with the twin blades was improving. Naruto was being hard pressed by Dertan, he had no openings to engage in while he would almost break Naruto's defence. _

_Naruto backed off, trying to put space between him and Dertan. Dertan rushed forward and Naruto brought up his blades to block the attack. He found the bladepoint poking into his neck, his teacher's face with a smile._

"_Your improving Naruto" said Dertan._

"_Again" said Naruto, jumping back and attacking Dertan ferociously._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_After two years, Kisame and Itachi came back for Naruto. They took him to a training area, where they sat down and Itachi gave him his training schedule. Naruto's eyes widened, before smirking. He would reach his full potential._

_5:00 Wake up and Warm up_

_6:00-8:00 Taijutsu trainng_

_8:00-10:00 Ninjutsu_

_10-12: Chakra Control_

_12-12:30 Break_

_12:30-2:30 Genjutsu_

_2:30-4:30 Knowledge_

_4:30-5 Break_

_5-7:00 Kenjutsu training_

_7-7:30 Break_

_7:30-11:30 Sparring and training_

_11:30-1:30 Workout_

_1:30-2:00 Meditation_

_2:00: Sleep_

"_3 hours sleep sensei?" asked Naruto._

"_Trust me, it'll be harsh, but you'll reach your full potential" said Itachi._

_Naruto nodded. It was going to be a long 3 years._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_3 Years later, Naruto walked into the Akatsuki base with Kisame and Itachi._

_The rest of the group was gathered there, waiting silently._

"_It was a success" said Itachi._

"_Leader, I want something" said Naruto._

_The leader looked up at him interested._

"_And what would that be Naruto-san?" asked the leader._

"_I'll allow you to take the Kyuubi out of me, but in return I must survive the extraction process and be allowed to join Akatsuki" said Naruto._

"_Itachi, Kisame, what do you say to this request?" asked leader._

"_He is more than capable of joining Akatsuki" said Itachi._

"_I agree with Itachi. Naruto is freakishly strong" said Kisame._

"_Very well then, Naruto…prepare for the extraction of the Kyuubi, where your demons will be laid to rest" said the Leader._

"_I can't wait Leader" said Naruto, smiling._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Naruto had barely survived the extraction process, but he was alive. As Naruto woke up, he felt different. He stood up, flexing his muscles from unuse and walked around. He saw several Akatsuki members in the corner, talking. He looked at them, nodding as they nodded back. He walked out and walked along a hallway until he came to a big wooden door. Knocking, the door opened and there the Leader sat on a chair._

"_Leader, what is my challenge to get into Akatsuki" said Naruto._

"_Obtain Orochimaru's ring from his body" said the leader._

"_As you wish" said Naruto, walking out. _

_He grabbed preparations from various storage compartments inside the base, and walked out. He was met by Itachi and Kisame standing there._

"_Be safe kiddo" said Kisame._

_Naruto snorted. Itachi gave him his weapons._

"_Wish me luck" said Naruto, walking off._

_Kisame and Itachi watched his retreating back._

"_He'll do it…I know it" said Itachi, watching his retreating back._

"_So do I Itachi, so do I" said Kisame._

_They both walked back inside to meet with the rest._

"_So will we let Uzumaki Naruto in if he succeeds in bringing back Orochimaru's ring?" asked Itachi to Leader._

"_Of Course, he will be paired up with you and Kisame. Agreed?" asked Leader._

"_Agreed"_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Naruto continued to tree-hop, carefully avoiding the Sound patrols. It was getting harder and harder, encountering more patrols. Naruto finally broke free from the cover of the forest, running to the walls, sliding against it while catching his breath. He then laid out hundreds of explosive tags on the gate, smirking. He looked up to see where the two guards were looking, then began to move._

_Naruto walked carefully, slipping through the gate, past the guards on the wall looking outside. He silently leapt behind the two guards on duty, slitting their throats with a kunai. They gurgled softly before falling over and dying. Naruto smirked; this would be easier than expected. He ran across roofs, stealthy heading towards the Hokage Tower. As he approached it, he noticed a guard change._

'_Excellent' he thought._

_He jumped onto the roof, casting a genjutsu on the guards that the scene wouldn't change. The guards didn't suspect a thing._

"_**Muon Satsujin Jutsu(8)" whispered Naruto**._

_He slit both of their throats, grabbing them before they hit the ground.Naruto then dragged the two dead guards off, hiding their carcasses in an alley._

_He entered the Hokage tower, looking around the cold corridors. Hearing guards, he snuck off to the side, suppressing his chakra. 4 medic-nins walked by, discussing something. Naruto looked at them, before continuing to run stealthily down the hallway. He entered a door, looking inside._

_He was hit with a putrid smell. Naruto ducked in, closing the door. He looked around. The room was filled with circular wooden crates. He opened them, to reveal grizzly decomposed bodies. He checked each one carefully, before he looked at one with a strange seal. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating and muttered "Kai"_

_At this, there was a hallway revealed and Naruto walked through it. There, he found a similar crate, surrounded by candles. Naruto walked forward, opening the crate. He had found Orochimaru's original body. Grabbing the ring off it's hand, Naruto took off, heading away. Behind him, he heard the shriek of an alarm. _

'_Crap' thought Naruto as he burst out of the door, hitting two Jounin-nins and sending them flying. _

_Naruto sprang up, keeping calm and composed kicked the Jounins in the face and ran off towards the entrance. He slaughtered a nin on the way through as he moved to intercept him. Naruto grabbed his bow, running along. He reached the entrance to see 5 ninjas standing by the door. Drawing 3 arrows, he fired them in quick succession between his fingers, killing 3 instantly. He drew out his twin katanas, holding them in his unusual grip. The 2 remaining ninjas looked at him weirdly, before Naruto smirked, remembering a move from Kisame._

"_**Mikazuki no Mai(7)" said Naruto.**_

_At this, 3 shadow clones burst into view, and they all flew towards the two ninjas, with graceful motions cutting them to ribbons. Naruto then stood up, looking around and ran out of the door._

_Orochimaru watched Naruto run away with his ring from his window, his ninjas unable to stop him._

'_Uzumaki Naruto huh…seems you've just joined Akatsuki' thought Orochimaru, smirking and waking away. _

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Several days later…_

_Naruto walked into the Akatsuki base, holding Orochimaru's ring. The Akatsuki members looked up at him, before nodding. He knocked on the door to the Leader, and he entered. _

"_I have brought it" said Naruto._

"_Very well, the procession shall start in an hour, tell the others."_

"_Hai" said Naruto, walking out._

'_So he did it…I'm not surprised' thought Leader._

_Naruto stood in the middle, the remaining Akatsuki members standing around him in a circle._

"_We are gathered, to witness Uzumaki Naruto's procession into the group" said Leader._

"_Are you all present?"_

"_Yes we are" came the reply._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you have now entered into the league of Akatsuki by proving your strength and loyalty, and thus you will become one of us. You must help and cherish your comrades, and we shall all fight for the common goal, each and every one of us. You will be presented with a straw hat, ring and a black cloak, which you will wear with pride and honour knowing that you are part of the group known as Akatsuki" said the Leader, bringing forth Orochimaru's ring, a straw hat and a black cloak with red clouds._

"_You are now one of us" said Leader as Naruto put on the ring, straw hat and the cloak._

"_Congratulations on entering" said Leader, and walked away._

_The others went up to him, shaking his hand and made introductions, before they too left._

_Naruto stood facing Itachi and Kisame._

"_I see you didn't get killed" said Kisame, amused._

"_I'm surprised you haven't died of eating all your relatives yet" retorted Naruto to the time they had eaten fish._

"_Baka" muttered Kisame._

"_Naruto…it's time for some more training" said Itachi._

"_Hai Itachi-sensei" said Naruto, walking out with Itachi._

"_That kid will become strong…I know it" muttered Kisame, walking out. _

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"_Kuso" swore Naruto as he failed to hold back Kisame's Samehada._

"_How heavy is that bloody thing" muttered Naruto, clutching his arm where it had shaved him._

"_Too damn heavy" smirked Kisame._

"_Lets go again" muttered Naruto, charging. _

_He parried a blow from Samehada, twirling his blades around as he spun and swiped at his legs. Kisame jumped, bringing down Samehada onto Naruto's chest, hard. Naruto flew back, hitting a tree. Kisame smirked, but instantly wiped it off when he saw the Naruto disappear._

"_**Mikazuki no Mai"** he heard Naruto call out. _

_Kisame eyes widened as 4 clones of Naruto's span towards him and slashed him to bits. Kisame instantly hit the ground, breathing hard and bleeding. _

"_Your getting better" said Kisame, looking at Naruto proudly._

"_Arigatou Kisame-sensei" said Naruto._

"_Kisame-sensei now eh?" asked Kisame._

"_Hai, you've taught me a lot, it is only fitting that I call you sensei" said Naruto._

_He offered a hand to Kisame, who took it. Naruto, knowing some minor healing jutsus healed Kisame, then stood back. _

"_Another round Kisame-sensei?" he asked._

"_Certainly" smirked Kisame, and they charged forward._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Naruto parried Itachi's kunai, swiping at his head. Naruto looked at the straw hat he had poked and was hanging off his katana. The expression on Naruto's face made Itachi and Kisame laugh._

"_I was aiming for the head…not the hat" mumbled Naruto._

"_Again" muttered Itachi, charging. _

_Naruto parried the kunai, ducking under a slash and held his blades at his neck._

"_I win?" asked Naruto._

"_Damn I hate these kenjutsu duals" muttered Itachi, putting his kunai away and walking away._

"_Kisame-sensei, a rematch?" asked Naruto, smirking._

"_Certainly Naruto-kun, certainly" said Kisame._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto smiled, thinking of how now Kisame and he treated each other better with more familiarly. He guessed Kisame was a sort of blue fishy uncle. The score between them now stood at 10:10 for kenjutsu duals. No matter how hard Naruto tried, Kisame would still kick his ass after Naruto had won the previous kenjutsu dual. Naruto then closed his eyes, he needed his rest for tomorrow.

It was 9 o'clock, and there was a slight breeze. All of the Konoha 9 walked there, and gathered. They waited for an hour before Naruto finally showed up, walking slowly towards them, a book in his hand. His cloak flapped against the wind and his face was hidden by his straw hat. He paused as he stood infront of them.

"Neji, Shino" step forward he said softly.

The two jounins stepped forward.

"Leave" said Naruto.

Everyone looked shocked, but they left.

"I am unable to train you both" said Naruto.

"Lee, I'm sure you would rather work with Gai-san" said Naruto.

"YOSH, A GOOD IDEA NARUTO" yelled Lee, running off.

"6 left…" muttered Naruto, flipping a page.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, your teamwork isn't needed for the team" said Naruto and the three ninjas left.

"Tenten…Sakura…Hinata" said Naruto slowly, looking up at them.

They flinched under his unwavering gaze.

"I refuse to train any of you" said Naruto, and walked away.

"Damnit, why didn't you just say that then" raged Sakura.

Naruto turned back, looking at Sakura.

"Because, I've been hurt twice. I won't be hurt again" said Naruto, walking off.

Hinata and Sakura stared at him…before closing their eyes and dropping their heads in defeat.

'_I won't let anyone get close to me again' thought Naruto as he walked away._

The Konoha 9 walked into the Hokage's office.

"Well?" asked Tsunade.

"He refused…to train all of us" said Tenten bluntly.

"Oh really? Hmm, that's interesting" said Tsunade.

"I mean, he must have a reason right?" asked Ino.

"I believe I do" said Naruto.

They looked to their side to see Naruto standing there, looking out at Konoha. He turned around, his cerulean eyes looking at them, his hitai-ite with a slash through it, his blonde bangs hanging over his eyes. His disappeared whisker marks, his bored expression. Naruto had changed…for the worse.

"What is your reason?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked at her, bored. He flipped a page.

"Because…I refuse to let anyone close to me again. I'm haunted by my sorrow and pain from 5 years ago, and I refuse to have anymore nightmares" said Naruto.

The words reverted throughout their minds.

'_I refuse to have anymore nightmares'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Well, another chapter finally finished. Definitely took a lot of it out of me, that's for sure. Thank your for reading and please post a review.

**Jutsu Explainations:**

**Training Bushins(1): A form of clones created by Naruto specifically for training purposes. Not fully perfected although they do take a lot of hits.**

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu(2): Great fireball Technique. User blows out a huge fireball.**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(3): This jutsu is used to fire a massive spiraling blast of water at an opponent**

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(4): Shadow clones of Shuriken.**

**Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu(5): Shadow clones of Kunai.**

**Fūton: Atsugai(6): Summons a great gust of wind to attack an enemy or blow away projectiles.**

**Mikazuki no Mai (7): Dance of the Cresent moon is a technique that was used by Gekko Hayate againts Baki. It summons 3 shadow clones which perform attacks on the target.**

**Muon Satsujin Jutsu(8): Zabuza's signature move in which he would sneak up behind the enemy and slit the enemies throat silently with a kunai.**


	3. Dialemma

Yes its actually another chapter from me. This chapter has been worked on extensively, with many wonderings on what I could write on and many re-writes. I must say this has been an enjoyable chapter to write as I've added a bit of humour. I hope you like it, and not to dissapointed with what happens near the end between our main character and someone else.

Anyhows, I hope you read and enjoy...oh reviewing would be nice too ).

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Dreamedsong_: I haven't abandoned this story. Rather, I've taken a hiatus on all FF work and have only recently come back. I won't be very active however and I have two other stories to work on. Thus, updates will be infrequent._

Arashi: For now I haven't decided whether to give Naruto a bloodline or not. I'm most likely not going to give him one, simply because my other two FF's have given Naruto a bloodline…or somewhat.

Spellcaster: Here's your update P. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Davethedark: Not really soon…but better late than never yeah? Hope your not too angry that I posted this extremely late.

sk4rd: Haha, glad to see someone enthusiastic about my writing. Well, this chapter…nah you read it for yourself. Enjoy P.

shadowkittensxcuddlly: Haha, I hope it's the former and not the latter P. Errrr, as for Pocky sticks….not too sure but we'll see I suppose. As for cutting off man-hood…I'ld rather not seeing as that'll be extremely painful for me to write…and read as well as other males.

Chronostorm: I've already planned what I want to do, although your suggestions are much appreciated. I've had this idea for a while, just never got around to writing it.

Allender: Errrrr, I don't think I'll post any lemons. I'll leave that to other people who could probably write a decent sex scene, for me lemons are a nono, I suck at them I'm pretty sure.

Azurelong: Yeah, writer's block sucks. I've been working on this chapter for a while…maybe three months or so. Only recently have I been working a lot, went from like 1000 words to 5000, so yeah its an improvement.

Silver: No there isn't any way. You can PM me I suppose and ask for my msn or something. Up to you really.

crimson tears of the kyuubi: When I get time.

UseYourImagination: It is continued, just on hiatus for most of the time.

Sonic Man 3: Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much you did the others.

naruto and hinata forever 4: Patience is the key to all things.

Naruto Namikaze: May I ask how it was painful to read?

Caders: Do I still get those cookies and cheesecake? I suppose its too late though, its been a while :P.

skytide101: Thanks for the comments, really appreciate it.

Shibby84: I've tried to change Naruto in this chapter, several weeks ago I was writing and was turning emo due to how shallow and emotionless Naruto was. Hope you still enjoy it though.

Vld: I suppose so, it was just a concept I was thinking of, but it didn't really work unfortunately. Kind of disappointing really in how many ways that could have gone, ended up not working but oh well.

Sefirot: Thanks for that, its definitely quite hard to write a chapter this long, knowing your reviewers and readers are waiting.

At everyone else who reviewed: Thanks for your rave reviews guys. Keep it coming, reviews are like a warm fuzzy feeling inside for writers to know that your appreciated by reviews. Suggestions are most welcome by the way, as well as criticism.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Notes about this chapter: Somewhere in the chapter several might find it offensive to have a certain contest…but I added it PLAINLY in good humour. Instead of being all serious, I decided to lighten it up a bit. I remember watching this contest on a sitcom called One Tree Hill, as well as seeing it in the movie "Groundhog Day" and I wondered how it would work in Naruto's world. But yeah, please don't take offence at all at it, it isn't meant to be suggestive or anything, just for fun and an amusing way to raise money for the war effort :P.

This chapter certainly took a lot out of me. I've been stressing over this chapter for a while, with hundreds of ideas of what to do and what to change. In the end though, its ended up like this. I hope you enjoy.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Emotions are what make people human. Emotions are what make the simplest person seem like such a complex puzzle. Like a rubix cube, emotions are what make gives a person cope with what destiny has in store for us, whether good or bad. The complexity of the human mind is staggering, unless you bypass everything and look in the depth of the brain itself. Within, millions of thoughts are processed every day, from the most meager details of how bad the food is to the thought of what you could have done to save a friend killed in front of you. Such emotion is what drives people onwards…but there are some who bypass it…or so they tried._

_Ninjas…Shinobi. Trained to be cold hearted killers with no emotions, yet this is unable to be drilled out of their own human nature. Even after every slaughter, an elite ANBU member would shed his/her mask and cry at the murder and shed blood on their hands. On the hopes and dreams of those slaughtered. A death of a loved one…a comrade…an innocent indented into their minds. Endless nightmares…sleepless nights…all this to combat the one thing that Kami gave us…emotions. The one thing that made us human._

_There was once word of a group of ninjas that almost perfected the technique of killing off their emotions. To become embodiments of death itself…knowing not sadness or remorse...simply humans…turned into a freak of nature. But they did not succeed…and as such they fled away from the ghosts of their dreams…purging the demons of their past…to live everyday lives as if their last. This group…Akatsuki._

_Other groups had tried to apply no emotion as well. ANBU, reknown killers and ninjas of the modern world applied the concept of no emotion, failing far earlier than Akatsuki, which almost brought their demise. They fell, into patterns on insanity and self-suicide. Only years later did the ANBU realise what problems no emotions had, and Emotions training was reduced._

_Meaning "Dawn," Akatsuki was one of the well known organisations in the land. Shrouded in mystery. Known for its brilliant ninjas and its cloaks of black with red clouds. Wherever Akatsuki went…death and destruction followed eagerly. _

_Among Akatsuki are several well known figures. Two, known in Konohagakure, village of the leaves. Uchiha Itachi, mass murderer who slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan except for his brother, and Uzumaki Naruto, once the holder of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune before defecting to Akatsuki with unknown circumstances. Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist is also among the ranks, known for murders in the Hidden Village of the Mist. Sasori of the red sand, formally of the Village of the Sand, master puppeteer and reknown for killing the third Kazekage._

_Many of the Akatsuki members were able to drown out their emotions, although Itachi still struggles from nightmares. Kisame struggles with his painful past of bullying because of his genetic makeup. And no one outside a small group would know the demons of Uzumaki Naruto's past…not imagine them. For within his embodied soul was a broken heart…still yearning to be fixed. Yet every step of the way he is haunted…until finally he will find peace, in death or other ways. But how this applies to him, it applies to the others of Akatsuki. For many of them…redemption is the only way._

_What is Redemption? Many ask this now. The mass murderer Momochi Zabuza asked this question before finding the answer through acceptance of a boy who he once thought as merely a tool. Rather than seeing him as a tool, he saw a son, a brother, a comrade, a person in which served him…and who Zabuza would gladly serve back. Uchiha Itachi found this by accepting that one day he had to fight his younger brother one day, knowing that in the end it was a loss either way.. Hoshigaki Kisame drowned it out by joining Akatsuki, a way to him of repaying his wrongs by helping his brothers Naruto and Itachi, and by becoming a family with Akatsuki. Hidan found this by jumping in front of a deadly jutsu meant to kill his Leader, being decapitated before tortured for hours, his screams of pain echoing around the valley. He knew that could not come back for him, as it would mean certain death for him. For hours and horus they tortured him, finally brought to rest by the same jutsu again…albeit much slower.. The blue haired Flower-boy of the group found redemption by continuing to hold cave's secret exit for the other members of his group to escape, with the thought of knowing that he had saved them all as blades pierced into his body._

_To this day, many seek redemption. Some seek it in wars, some seek it in some discovery…some don't believe to even know what redemption is, or what they need to be redeemed of. This question is asked by a particular individual everyday, Uzumaki Naruto. One of the members of Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto asks everyday why it was him who had to suffer, to carry the burden of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, shame of having no family, pain of not knowing love, hatred of those who seek to undermine him at any opportunity, the overall pain of living everyday with the burden of his past clinging to his back. There are others who seem they don't need redemption, such as Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru…but those are the ones who in the end…fall into the depths of their own sorrow and despair, fighting every step of the way until they are consumed by the evil that they conformed to._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_  
_

Naruto stood nearby, staring at the Hokage, locked with fierce glares at each other. They stood in the Hokage's office, but finally Tsunade's eyes lightened.

"Naruto…please" begged Tsunade.

"There is no place for me here Tsunade-sama…I walked away from that path long ago. I broke all ties with this place, and I rather not renew them, knowing what happened last time" replied Naruto flatly.

"They made that mistake, all people deserve another chance" replied Tsunade.

"So what? So they can spit it all back in my face? So whats left of me can be consumed by their mis-concepts and ideologies? Bull crap, and you know it"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table.

"Damnit Naruto what the hell is your problem? If you wanted to sit by and do nothing, why bother allying with us when you won't even lift a finger?"

"Help out?" said Naruto cocking his head.

"You want help? We're here, we've fought and died to protect you from attacks on Konohagakure. We've fought and held back Orochimaru, by the blood of all of us. We've all bled, some of us have even DIED to fight for you. What MORE DO YOU WANT?" he yelled.

"For the old Naruto to come back…" said Tsunade, looking at him and his cold eyes.

Naruto laughed a cold soft laugh, making Tsunade shiver. He turned, walking away from the Hokage's gaze to the door.

"Naruto!" yelled Tsunade, standing up.

Naruto looked down at his feet, before turning his head sideways to look at her through an eye.

"The old Naruto died a long time ago, his spirit with it as well" said Naruto with coldness, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Naruto…" mumbled Tsunade, hanging her head.

She reached for her desk, opening it and pouring herself a cup of sake.

"I'm too old for this job…Sarutobi….what would I do? What would you do in this position?" wondered Tsunade, taking a sip of sake.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto walked into the room, Itachi and Kisame staring hard at a scroll.

"Itachi, Kisame…what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"They're coming...Leader-sama and the rest are fighting them on the border of the Land of Fire" replied Kisame grimly.

"We're leaving, get ready in 5 minutes" muttered Itachi, standing up.

Kisame looked at Naruto and at Itachi with a grin on his face. Naruto looked back at Kisame, a tiny smile appearing on his lips, smirking at Itachi. Itachi looked at them both, nodding and walked out the door.

"About time I had some action" muttered Kisame, stringing his sword to his back.

"More blood…this will be fun" grinned Naruto, laughing softly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sasori stood by Leader, frowning. They stood in a small clearing, with Leader-sama in the middle, drawing what seemed like a spell on the ground.

"They keep coming Leader-sama" muttered Sasori, ten puppets circling by the clearing.

"They'll come" replied Leader-sama softly, continuing to write on the ground.

A sound ninja jumped from the trees with a shrill yell, throwing three kunai. Leader-sama stood there, looking down as the three kunai flew over his head and thudded into the ground. Sasori's puppets came, engulfing the ninja and his screams were heard. Nearby, a massive explosion was heard and bodies of sound ninjas flew into the air. Deidara dove from the trees, landing onto the ground.

"This is fun…wish I had more clay" said Deidara with a laugh, before disappearing off back into the trees.

Zetsu appeared from nowhere, covered in blood, especially around the mouth region. Flicking off several pieces of human flesh, Zetsu grinned, his mouth and teeth soaked with blood.

"Ahhh, the taste of fresh meat…I need more" said Zetsu with a laugh.

"How goes the battle" muttered the Leader.

"Well, there are many though. As many as we've slaughtered this past couple of days, there seems more and more of them. I see ninjas fromKirigakureKumogakure and Iwagakure respectively as well…there are few from the stone village as well. Franky, ninjas from all the Hidden Villages except for Sand, which means they still hold loyal to the Alliance with Konoha."

Itachi, Kisame and Naruto better hurry up, we won't be able to hold for that long.

"Very well. They will come" replied Leader.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Several days earlier…

Three Akatsuki members walked towards the gate. People stared and looked at them. One carried a giant blade on his back, another a bow and the last nothing. They walked slowly and calmly, glaring at anyone who stood in their way. ANBU members stood helplessly as they simply walked through the main exit, walking out onto the path. Then, they jumped into the trees, moving swiftly.

Present day.

Ninjas poured into the clearing, being repelled violently by other Akatsuki members who surrounded the leader who continued to write. He had written a series of complex words and symbols throughout the battle in a circle slowly and surely. Finally, he stood up, finished. Leader looked at the ground, planting his hands down onto it. Closing his eyes, he slowly enveloped the group with a mist like substance that shrouded everything from sight. The opposing ninja stood, ready and looking around in the mist. Then one by one, their screams were heard, blood curling screams.

When the mist disappeared…two hundred ninjas had disappeared, never to be found again. Akatsuki stood there, ready as ever. Leader looked proudly around…his ritual finished. He never had ever told anyone what happened to the ninjas that were trapped by the jutsu. It was one of those secrets leader never said.

"It is done" muttered Leader.

"Yes, it is" muttered Zetsu.

Just then, Itachi, Kisame and Naruto sprang into the clearing. Naruto landed, swiftly drawing an arrow to his bow, and fired off into the distance. Several seconds later a scream was heard. He stood up, blindfolded.

"We missed out on all the action" grumbled Kisame, leaning on his blade.

"Itachi, report" muttered Leader.

"Leader-sama, we have secured the alliance with Konoha. We now stand with them" replied Itachi, bowing.

Leader nodded.

"We head for Konohagakure..." muttered Leader and they all disapeared except for Leader.

He stood still, before laughing.

"Enjoy your doom, fools" said Leader, disappearing.

Orochimaru stood where the spell took place several minutes later.

"Interesting…this certainly will make it more interesting" said Orochimaru with a smile.

"He turned to look at two of his companions, and grinned, licking his lips."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Konoha stood on the edge of a knifepoint as all members of Akatsuki came in, walking in. The most revered group in all the land…Akatsuki. Each one wearing a black cloak with red clouds as they moved through Konoha. They came to an abandoned building with nothing around it, a land space bigger than the Hyuuga Compound. They looked at each other, and instantly set about repairing it. They erected a high wall around the entire compound with a massive black gate with a giant red cloud imprinted in the middle. It opened from the middle, a huge high gate. The only way to enter was with a specially made key. An ANBU team stood guard every day and night no matter what. The new headquaters of Akatsuki.

A few people avoided it, while many were interested to know what was behind the walls. No one except Akatsuki members knew. Only when they held a meeting in there with specific Konoha members that saw the inside of the walls and the house. It was a massive castle like building, set around by many wards incase people breached the compound. There was three stories to the castle, one being the general area that contained a kitchen and a massive dining room. The second floor being rooms and the third contained a massive library and other rooms.

The outside was amazing. Instead of spreading themselves, they had a lovely traditional garden complete with a small river flowing and wooden bridges, the paths paved with assorted round stones. There were traditional and extremely rare flowers and trees, and their own mini waterfall in which the river started. As well as that, there was a pond filled with fish, and a hot water springs for swimming. The entire compound was self sufficient, although once in a while grocers would be scared out of their wits when an Akatsuki member came in, buying a ton of groceries and bringing them back in several bags with shadow clones.

It was one of these days…that Orochimaru came to see Konoha again. He stood by himself, over the two dead gate guards, surrounded by ANBU. Akatsuki had dispatched Itachi, Kisame and Naruto to deal with any threats while the rest of the Akatsuki members attacked an army camp near the border that was sieging Grensfold, a town near to the border. Leaf ninjas in there were holding well, although heavily outnumbered. Reinforcements poured out from Konohagakure to help protect the city while Akatsuki moved at their own will, killing anyone who dared to cross swords with them.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Orochimaru laughed surrounded by three groups of nervous ANBU, knowing what threat he was.

"Kukuku, well well, bold aren't we" sad Orochimaru with a smile.

He moved swiftly towards the first group with amazing speed, his blade dripping with blood with the head of an ANBU member already. He swung, slicing another ANBU in half as he raised his blade to attack. He moved instantly, stabbing the third member in the body, one twice three times. The last ANBU member was driven back heavily, desperately trying to parry Orochimaru's blows. With a flick of the blade, Orochimaru disarmed the ANBU member. The ANBU member managed to scream as Orochimaru twirled, slashing the ANBU's body in half, blood pouring onto the floor. Blood had already been shed in Konohagakure. The other two ANBU team's fear level spiked and Orochimaru could feel it.

"Come, and face your doom, kukuku" laughed Orochimaru.

He moved forward, only to jump back from a black arrow thudding from the ground. Naruto jumped from a building, facing Orochimaru. There was silence…cut only by Naruto's cold hard voice as he stared at Orochimaru.

"Traitor bleeds…traitor dies" muttered Naruto, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun…my how you've grown, this will be fun" replied Orochimaru with a smirk.

Naruto frowned. Behind him, Itachi and Kisame landed. More ninjas poured onto the scene, including the Konoha 9. They stood ready.

"Well well, what a warm reception" said Orochimaru with a smile, "allow me to…even the odds" he said.

He motioned with his hand and fourty ninjas jumped around Orochimaru. Most of Konohagakure's forces were at Grensfold and were taken by surprise. Itachi moved forward.

"Orochimaru, I can't wait to see your bloody corpse on the floor you traitor" he spat, eyes glaring.

Kisame just looked at Orochimaru and threw the most evil grin he could muster. Orochimaru just blinked and laughed.

"That's all you got? Then come on and lets fight" he said with a smirk, jumping onto a nearby roof.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The three Akatsuki members nodded and they took off after Orochimaru. The rest of them glared at the invading ninjas, before they charged and clashed. The Konoha ninjas fought gamely with the invading ninjas, with a few other Konoha ninjas coming from other parts of the town to help with the fight. The civilians were moved out of harms way, escorted by several crack ANBU teams.

Orochimaru stood facing the three Akatsuki members. Kisame moved, swinging his blade against Orochimaru. Orochimaru parried, ducking Itachi's swipe at his head with a kunai and jumped to the side, dodging Naruto's arrow. He jumped backwards onto the next rooftop, followed by Itachi and Kisame. Orochimaru continued to jump rooftop on rooftop backwards. Naruto ran shotgun, firing arrows as he went. Orochimaru either dodged or deflected Naruto's arrows as Itachi and Kisame pursued.

Itachi made some handseals, yelling out "**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"**

A fireball came at Orochimaru from Itachi. Orochimaru, instead of continuing to jump back, shifted his weight forward and thrusted himself forward and with an alarming burst of speed by pumping chakra into his legs, took Naruto completely unaware, slashing at Naruto with his blade. Naruto attempted to dodge, the blade slicing through his cloak. He continued to attack Naruto who threw the cloak away, dodging the attacks, barely.

Naruto ducked a swing, whacking Orochimaru in the face with his bow. Orochimaru grinned, slashing at Naruto again. Naruto blocked it with the middle of his bow, pushing forward his right hand and feeling the bow whack into Orochimaru's face again. Kisame came, slashing at Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped, dodging the massive swing. Kisame stood, jumping up into the air and battling with Orochimaru. Itachi stood, his mangekyou Sharingan whirling as Orochimaru froze for a split second. Kisame saw the opening and swung, slashing Orochimaru in the shoulder and sending him flying towards the rooftop. He flipping, sliding onto the ground and looked at his shoulder which was bleeding. Kisame stood leaning on Samehada, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Where's your confidence now Orochimaru? Or you ready to give up so I can slice you to death" said Kisame with a smirk.

"You got me there Itachi…next time you won't be so lucky" gritted Orochimaru, charging again.

As he moved towards them, Naruto drew three arrows to his bow, firing rapidly, one at a time in a machine gun effect. He held them between individual fingers, one between his index and his middle, one between his middle and his ring finger and one between his ring finger and his pinkie. He continued to do this as Orochimaru came closer, dodging his arrows. He moved through Itachi and Kisame by elbowing them to the face with a burst of speed, coming to Naruto with his blade held high, eyes full of insanity.

Naruto knew not to block with his bow as it would most likely break it in half. He had no option but to dodge it to the best of his ability. There was nothing he was able to swap places with, and as Orochimaru came, he watched his shoulders to see where Orochimaru would strike. As Orochimaru's blade came down, Naruto jumped back. Orochimaru's blade came horizontally down, slashing through Naruto's cloth and armor and causing a wound on his chest. Naruto finished his jump, grabbing at his bare torso.

"First blood" said Orochimaru with a smirk, turning to fight Kisame and Itachi.

Naruto frowned, feeling the wound slowly heal due to the remaining healing powers of the Kyuubi. His shirt and his specially made Akatsuki armor had cleanly been slit through by Orochimaru's blade. Naruto shrugged off his Akatsuki armor, looking at the armour sadly in his hands. It had been forged for him by Leader-sama personally, and had frequently saved his life when he was still learning to fight. Naruto shook his head, angered at over being drawn blood on by Orochimaru. Closing his eyes, he sucked out the poison in his body, his hand glowing green. He finished and stood up, opening his eyes. He ducked as Kisame flew overhead, landing on the ground, spitting out blood. He got to his feet, grinning.

"It has been a while since I've had such a good fight" he grinned at Naruto, charging back.

Naruto grabbed a scroll, sealing his bow and quiver and summoning sheaths with twin katanas. Belting the sheath behind on his belt, he drew the blades, flicking them.

"Its been a while my old friends…now shine for me" he muttered, jumping back into the fray.

"**Muon Satsujin Jutsu"** whispered Naruto, coming in behind Orochimaru and attempting to slit his throat. Kusanagi stood in the twin blades way, holding them at bay. Naruto struggled with Orochimaru, his muscles bulging as he struggled to hold Orochimaru. Kisame came, swinging Samehada. Orochimaru ducked with his blade, causing Samehada to collide with Naruto's katanas, sending them off to the side. Naruto's eyes widened, moving towards them. He was pulled back by his opened shirt as Orochimaru grabbed it, pulling him back. Naruto shrugged out of the shirt, running for his katanas. Orochimaru charged after him. Itachi jumped into the way, his own red katana Ragnarok out. Orochimaru clashed with Itachi, clashing, dodging and parrying with Itachi. Itachi was pushed back my Orochimaru's onslaught. Kisame came, his Samehada in full swing at Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked with his blade, stumbling backwards at the force of Samehada.

Naruto came at him as he stumbled back, slashing at Orochimaru's head. The only way to kill a snake…cutting off its head. Orochimaru twisted as he ducked, pumping chakra into his fist as he punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto coughed out blood as he flew into the air, landing heavily on the ground near the main gate. His katanas clattered out of his hands as he lay there, breathless with a massive bruise where Orochimaru's fist was. Nearby, Hinata turned to see Naruto lying there, and her eyes widened. The ninja fighting her took this as an advantage, running and trying to slice off her head. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as Hinata's hand struck him in the heart.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she said quickly as she cradled his head in her lap.

Naruto's eyes flicked open briefly, his cold cerulean eyes staring back at her.

"I'm fine" he muttered, standing up and dusting himself off.

He turned to look at Hinata and the dead ninja behind her.

"You are stronger Hinata" he said in a whisper, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata stared at where Naruto was.

"Naruto…I want the old Naruto back" she said softly, before running back to where the battle first started.

ANBU members clashed with sound ninjas as they fought with their blades. The ANBU came up on top, slaughtering them with precision, skill and teamwork. Several ninjas fell to the Sound ninjas, but the forces of Konoha were rallying and winning the fight. Neji struck down another with his gentle fist while Shino overwhelmed another with his bugs. A sound ninja fell dead, having stabbed several of his comrades before having his throat slit by Ino. Sakura's strong fist went into a man's face, crushing it completely and sending him flying. Chouji's giant palm came down, splattering two ninjas held by Shikamaru. Tsunade and Jiraiya had also come, worsening the odds of the sound ninja. With what was left of them, they ran, pursued by the ANBU.

They cheered, knowing that they had won a victory. Itachi came flying, skidding to a stop while shaking his arms.

"Bloody Orochimaru" muttered Itachi.

Kisame came flying a moment later. They saw two figures fighting close by, one clearly being Orochimaru while the shirtless one being Naruto. They battled, before Orochimaru disarmed Naruto and swung. Naruto jumped off the building, landing in between Itachi and Kisame.

"He's damn good for an old guy" muttered Naruto with a frown.

Orochimaru jumped, landing in front of them.

"Kukuku, three Akatsuki members are no match for me" he said, before realising that many of his sound ninjas lay on the ground… dead.

He frowned, before smiling.

"Next time I come, you will all fall" he said, laughing and disappearing as Itachi's katana swiped through his cloud.

The cloud disappeared, with Orochimaru gone

"Kuso" muttered Itachi, throwing down his katana in disgust.

Kisame looked at Itachi, then at Naruto.

"I got my ass kicked" muttered Naruto in disgust, flexing his shoulder and groaning as he heard a crack.

Kisame frowned.

"I'm not fast enough still…I need to be faster in order to hit that snake" muttered Kisame.

"As for I…I need to improve in genjutsu to hold him in place" replied Itachi, frowning while he rubbed his head, attacking a migraine that came out of no where.

They stood around, relieved at the victory. The injured and dead were taken away to the hospital. Naruto looked around, before looking down at the ground, teleporting to his katanas and sheathing them. He rejoined the group, frowning. He looked up at Itachi and Kisame. Kisame straightened, drawing Samehada. Itachi drew Ragnarok and Naruto drew his twin katanas. At that instant, Orochimaru and several sound nins appeared on the top of the wall, throwing kunai. Naruto watched them with burning tags burning as they flew towards the group. They scattered except for Hinata who turned in surprise. The kunais exploded, and a giant smoke cloud went up.

The smoke cloud was cleared by Jiraiya, looking around. Hinata was the main victim, although Naruto lay over her body, bleeding and badly burnt. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruto" she screamed.

Naruto's eyes flickered slightly, looking at her.

"Hinata…" he mumbled, collapsing back on her.

Naruto had jumped on her, shielding her body at the last second…using his own body to protect her.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto's eyes slowly flicked open. He groaned softly, slowly sitting up in bed. He looked at the familiar surroundings, a white room which only meant one thing, a hospital. How he hated the hospital. He looked to his left, and to his surprise saw Hinata in a chair, sleeping next to him with her arms on the bed, her head leaning on top of them. One of her hands held his hand, as her body moved up and down in rhythm of her breathing.

Naruto released his hand from her grip, lifting his arms and stretching. He got out of bed on the other side, yawning deeply and stretching. He walked over to the window, seeing Konoha waking up. He heard movement behind him and turned, seeing Hinata rub her eyes and wake up. She looked at him.

"Naruto-kun?" she mumbled.

Her eyes cleared up and she jumped up, running towards Naruto and burying her face in his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Naruto blinked in shock.

"Thank Kami your okay" she cried.

Naruto blinked. He couldn't remember the last time a human had touched him affectionately…it had been over four and a half years…a long time ago. Yet it felt…comforting in a way. As if a lost memory was coming back. He hesitantly moved his arms around her…hugging her back. She nuzzled against his bare chest, crying softly.

"Why are you crying?" asked Naruto puzzled.

"I'm so sorry what happened five years ago…I'm so sorry" she cried.

Naruto felt her tears run down his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Shhhh…it's okay. Hush little baby don't you cry…everything going to be all right…"

'_Why am I hugging her…she betrayed me…yet why do I feel compelled to hold her in my arms, to keep her same from danger…why? What is wrong with me'_

Naruto sat on the bed with Hinata.

"Hinata…you never told me why you kissed Kiba" he said…"why did you?"

Hinata looked at him, catching eye contact.

"Do you want the truth…without me lying?" she asked.

"Hai…I want these demons to come to rest" replied Naruto, staring at her.

"I was under a genjutsu…but I didn't know it until it was too late. They had trapped me in an alleyway, Kiba and several other Inuzuka family members. They thought if they made a genjutsu strong enough to make me fall in love with Kiba, they would gain prestige and power. It was all because of the political position of the Hyuugas" said Hinata.

Naruto stared at her lavender eyes, searching for any lies. But there were none…only truth. The windows of her soul were open to his searching eyes. Naruto frowned, standing up. He walked over to where Itachi and Kisame had laid a new set of clothes for him. He dressed.

"Naruto-kun…do you forgive me?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…I need to take a walk. Thank you for staying by my side…until next time we meet" replied Naruto softly, walking out the door.

Hinata watched him go…praying…wishing…hoping that he believed her.

_Flashback_

Hinata walked along the road. Seeing an alleyway she was familiar with, she walked into it, hoping to save at least three minutes of her time. She saw a figure come by, blocking the exit. She gasped, backing away before moving to the other side. Another figure blocked it. Figures jumped from the rooftops, surrounding her.

"Kiba??? Whats going on?" asked Hinata with fear.

"Something…that will change the fates of the Inuzuka forever" replied Kiba with a smile, before several Inuzuka Clan members moved forward, holding her still while an elder came.

Making a massive series of handseals, a red cloud came out of the elders hands, moving up and around, before entering Hinata. Hinata screamed as it entered, before falling unconscious to the jutsu.

_End of Flashback_

Naruto lay on his bed, thinking about Hinata was said. Yet, what he was doing was ruining five years of hard training by Akatsuki. He was regaining his emotions. He fell into a deep sleep, wondering about the future.

For the first time in five years, Naruto woke up peacefully. No more demons echoed in his mind, for the demons of his past were gone. He smiled softly, looking around the room. It was personalised by him, a darkish blue and green mesh paint, with a large bookcase. Naruto was an avid reader, reading a lot about anything. To the left on a rack hung a wide array of scrolls and a large window. He closed his eyes, wondering what to do. He had woken up late, for once having a peaceful night in years. He opened his eyes. It was time to change…back…somewhat.

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga compound, his Akatsuki cloak with its high collar and bamboo hat a daunting sight for two nervous Hyuuga guards. Naruto strode up to them.

"I would like to speak to Hinata" he said softly, staring at them.

A guard nodded and ran into the compound as fast as he could to summon her. The other guard was fearful, shaking at the sight of Naruto.

"Hyuuga-san, if I wanted to kill you…you would be already dead" muttered Naruto, giving the Hyuuga a bored look.

The Hyuuga nodded, and tried to calm down somewhat, unsuccessful. Naruto turned his head from the Hyuuga to the gate, hearing footsteps. He heard the Hyuuga guard telling Hinata to be careful and if she was attacked to scream for help. Hinata just walked on, staring at Naruto between the gates.

"Naruto-kun…" she said.

"Hinata…we need to talk" Naruto replied, his gaze firmly fixed upon hers.

Hinata nodded, walking out of the gate. She stood next to Naruto.

"Lets go" she muttered.

Naruto nodded and started to walk away with her. The Hyuuga guard ran forward, with a yell of "Hinata-sama" and the intent to kill.

He stopped, a kunai in Naruto's hand and pointing at his throat, only millimetres away.

"While she is with me…no harm will come to her. I promise" muttered Naruto, the kunai disappearing almost at will.

The Hyuuga guard nodded, and backed away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto and Hinata stood at the place where Hinata had kissed Kiba previously. Naruto stood facing Hinata who leaned against the log.

"How do I know that this isn't one of your lies?" asked Naruto, a fierce glare in his eyes.

Hinata looked up at him, a calm expression. She grabbed his hand, and putting it on her chest where her heart is.

"Feel my heart…it speaks nothing but the truth…feel my heart and its beat…and everything you doubt will go away" whispered Hinata.

Naruto felt her heart rate, which was beating faster than normal. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, which normally were devoid and cold, were now slightly lighter in shade.

"Do you feel my heart? Do you hear what it speaks to you?" asked Hinata.

"Yes…I do" replied Naruto, moving closer.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata, and held her hand. He too brought her hand up to his heart.

"What does my heart say about you? I cannot read my heart anymore…it has been years since I tried listening" whispered Naruto.

Hinata felt his beat, the same as hers…beating faster than normal. She looked at him.

'_Its now or never Hinata…do this to bring back the old Naruto' she thought._

Hinata looked deep into his eyes. She released her hand from Naruto's grip.

"Your heart…it says this" said Hinata quickly, pulling Naruto in and kissing him.

Time stopped as Hinata kissed Naruto. Her hands ran through his hair as she pressed harder, praying that he would kiss back. Naruto felt his heart beat again…feeling overwhelmed, but he didn't resist. Feeling an urge in his stomach, an overwhelming feeling of burning…he kissed back. They stood there for what seemed like hours, Hinata's kiss fighting all of Naruto's demons away, Naruto's kiss fighting all of her demons away. She had given him her heart again…and he had given her his heart.

_Some people say that you can only gain something by sacrificing something of an equal value. But, that is mostly untrue in most cases…especially the emotion Love. Yet, Hinata and Naruto gained something of equal value, and lost something of equal value. Hinata gave Naruto her heart…and he gave her his heart. She had mended his heart._

Naruto pulled away from Hinata, staring into her eyes. His eyes were clear and full of Love for her. Hinata stared back, completely bright red, before pulling him back in for another kiss.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Akatsuki stood in Tsunade's office. ANBU surrounded Tsunade, and Akatsuki stood facing her. For once, they all had shocked expressions on their faces. Hinata and Sakura stood nearby, being Tsunade's students as medic-nins.

"Your kidding me" spluttered Itachi.

"You've got to be joking right" muttered Zetsu.

"This…is plainly the dumbest idea I've ever heard" sighed Leader.

"This ain't good…not at all" muttered Kisame.

"Yeah…this is screwed up" muttered Deidara.

"Oh hell no" said Kazuku.

"This is most…unexpected" said Sasori.

"Crap" muttered Naruto.

"This is for a very good cause…I assure you gentlemen" said Tsunade.

"A what? Boytoy contest to raise money for more supplies and weapons?" muttered Itachi.

"Precisely, all the money received will go directly to the fund for more weapons and supplies. It'll be for a good cause gentlemen."

"She's raving mad" muttered Deidara.

Tsunade glared at Deidara.

"I agree with Deidara on this one…which is rare but frankly its pure stupidity" Sasori said.

"This is unreasonable to ask us. We're ninjas, murderers, cold blooded killers, you name it we're it. But…a boytoy contest?" Kazuku asked.

"This is…suicide" muttered Zetsu.

"It'll work. At least one of you has to enter, no exceptions" said Tsunade.

"Naruto" everyone in Akatsuki said except for Naruto, who said Itachi.

"I'm so screwed" muttered Naruto, slapping a hand to his forehead.

They stood in the dining room, glasses raised.

"To Naruto and his strut down the catwalk tonight" said Leader in good humour.

Everyone laughed except for Naruto, who's head was on the table, a cloud above his head raining.

"I can't believe you picked me…you should have protested, not nominated me" mumbled Naruto.

"You'll do fine yeah? I'm sure all the ladiesss will love you. Especially since you have to strip half naked…if you don't have to…then they'll find some way to" said Deidara, laughing and high fiving Kisame.

Kisame laughed loudly, nudging Itachi who had a grin on his face.

"This will be fun…our little Naruto-chan is growing up" he said with a laugh.

They erupted in laugher, Itachi dodging a kunai Naruto throw.

"This will be most enjoyable" said Zetsu, a wry smile on his face. It was rare that you saw Zetsu smile.

"This gentlemen…will be a night to remember" said Leader, toasting the others and they all drank.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Lights were shining on the stage everywhere, and Anko stood on the stage, a million dollar smile pasted on her face. Around, ANBU members glanced in the contests direction. It was a huge publicity event that was proclaimed. It was met with some opposition, but got the heads up from the Council due to the extra revenue it would provide for the war.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first Annual BOYTOY contesttttt, where you will donate money to get an entire day with one of these handsome mennnnnnn. Are you ready?"

"YES" screamed a horde of girls.

"Well then, we have several males for the LADIESSSSS to pick tonight. Ladies…are you ready?"

"YESSSSS"

Then letsss begin. The first person up for bids is none other than….Hatake Kakashiiiii. Kakashi is a well known ninja who is world famous and present in every bingo book. Call signed by the rest of the ninja world as the "Copycat Nin" I give you Kakashiiii.

Kakashi strode out, his trade mark mask on. He wore a white button up shirt and long black pants, walking out to the middle of the stage, like every contestant

"Anyyyyy takers" yelled Anko.

"10"

"20"

"35"

"50"

"200"

Numerous numbers were called out, before a clear voice cut the crowd.

"750"

"750 is the bid, any more offers?" asked Anko to the crowd.

No one else offered.

"Come up and collect your prize" yelled Anko.

Kurenai entered from the crowd, handing Anko 750 who shoved it into a black bag carried by an ANBU member and surrounded by thee others. Kurenai came onto the stage and claimed Kakashi, dragging him off happily. Kakashi seemed happy too.

"And the one who claims Hatake Kakashi is Yuuhi Kurenaiiii" yelled Anko.

People cheered.

"Our next contestant is…Umino Irukaaaa. Umino Iruka is a school teacher and has a damn secksay scar across his face" yelled Anko into the microphone.

Iruka came out, nervous as hell as he shuffled to the front of the catwalk.

"Oh what the hell, I bid 500, any of you sluts want to take me on?" asked Anko.

The crowd went silent.

"I get Iruka for 500" shouted Anko happily, shoving 500 into the bag.

Iruka winked at Anko and walked off.

"Oh…this is a good one. Our next contestant is…ohhhh, you'll like this one. No other than…Jiraiya. Known for his line of perverted books, he is also one of the three legendary sannin" yelled Anko.

Instant boos came out from the crowd.

"500" muttered a voice.

"500 is the call, any others?"

The crowd was silent, unsure of what to say.

"500 and Jiraiya goes to…OUR HOKAGE" yelled Anko.

Jiraiya laughed. Tsunade and Jiraiya had been married for years and had a child together who they named Shizune. Tsunade ushered him off the stage, shoving 500 into the bag.

"And…our last contest is someone you ladies will love. Coming from the Revered group of Akatsuki, he wields a bow, twin katanas and has a body the ladies love him for. Give it up for….UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO" yelled Anko.

Naruto came out, hands in his pockets and gave a small wave with a smile that sent the girls wild. When he came out, the ladies instantly started screaming. Tsunade, in all her wisdom to gain money came up to Anko, whispering something in her ear. Anko laughed evilly, before going up to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto looked at her, shaking his head. Anko grinned at him evilly and smiled.

"Ladiessss, we have a special request…Donate 50 now and we'll get Naruto…to…drumroll please"

Drums rolled from a genjutsu an ANBU member cast.

"Take off his shirt"

'DUM DUM DUM' went the drums.

Instantly, a massive crowd of females stormed the stage, bustling to shove 50 into the bag that the ANBU held. After a while, the ANBU members lay on the floor, trampled and slowly got up, groaning. Naruto sighed, hanging his head. He looked up and glared daggers at the Akatsuki group cheering and laughing in the corner. Sighing, he reached for his buttons.

The girls went wild...Naruto looked at the crowd, grinning and ripped the shirt off, pumping his fist up in the air to the Akatsuki group. They pumped their fists back as the girls screamed. There was a mass flashing of cameras, and overall chaos. Several girls fainted of bloodloss and had to be taken away. Naruto stood in front of the crowd, flexing his muscles to the girls delight.

"500"

"600"

"650"

"700"

"1000"

"1000 is the bid, any takers?" asked Anko with a smile.

"1100" said a voice from the back.

"1100, any more takers?" asked Anko.

"Come on ladies, this is a one off chance to get one of the most sexiest and most dangerous males on this planet and own him for a day. Dig deep ladies, for this is one prize you don't want to miss out on."

"1200"

"1300"

"5000" yelled a voice from the back, loud but elegant.

Everyone turned to look to see who it was and Hyuuga Hinata walked from the back, her hand clutching a handful of bills.

"Any more takers?" she asked, looking at Anko.

Anko looked around. No one raised their hand.

"Fair enough then. Hyuuga Hinataaaa, come and collect your prize…of Uzumaki Narutooooo" yelled Anko.

Hinata passed Anko, shoving the money in the bag grabbing Naruto's hand, dragged him off the stage. Hinata looked at him with a smile.

"My saviour" said Naruto with a smile, shuddering at the thought of all the fan girls.

"Indeed, so for tonight and tomorrow…I own you" said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto nodded.

"So…can I put my shirt back on?" he asked.

"Mmm…for now no. Lets go Naruto" Hinata said with a smile, dragging Naruto off.

Meanwhile…

Akatsuki members cheered in their headquarters over Naruto being picked and for such a large amount of money. They raised their glasses, drinking and laughing.

"Our Naruto-chan…is finally going to grow up" said Kisame with a laugh.

"The best thing is, we get one fifth of the money. So that's instantly 1000 divide by seven into our bank accounts…except for Naruto's" said Itachi, his eyes turning into dollar signs.

"Indeed, that Hyuuga girl owns her though" said Zetsu.

"I wonder what is going to happen between him and that Hyuuga girl" said Leader with a thoughtful expression.

Deidara looked around.

"He…is gonna get laidddd" said Deidara with a laugh.

"No way, he's too young for that" replied Kazuku.

"You never know…that boy has hidden talent…maybe pleasuring women is one of them" muttered Sasori.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto sneezed while Hinata groaned under him.

"Oh yes, oh yeah, harder, harder harder Naruto-kun" Hinata begged as Naruto's hands ran over her flesh, kneading and touching.

Naruto stood over her half naked body, massaging her... shoulders and back as she lay on the bed, groaning as he massaged away the pain from her aching body.

_**If you thought they were having sex…your perverted and corrupted.**_

"I feel the pain from all that training you helped me with" she said.

Naruto kneaded her shoulders, massaging firmly but gently. Her skin was like velvet, and Naruto constantly shook his head, fighting away perverted thoughts and the temptation to flip her over on to her back. Hinata looked at him shaking his head in order to rid himself of perverted thoughts. She laughed.

"Had enough huh? Okay then, shoo and let me get changed."

Naruto ran out of the room as fast as possible. The contest had been held at 10 A.M, and was now one o'clock.

"Lets go for a walk Naruto-kun" Hinata said from the other room.

Naruto had ninja wire around his legs to make sure he didn't try to peek into the room where Hinata was changing. Hinata came into the room, laughing when she saw the ninja wire tied around Naruto's ankles.

"Better safe than sorry" muttered Naruto, cutting the ninja wire.

Hinata walked down the street alone, Naruto having disappeared to put on some clothes. She had insisted that he stay shirtless, but Naruto pleaded and begged with tears in his eyes, not wanting fan girls chasing him. No Akatsuki member was able to fight with that many fan girls, not even the famed Uchiha Itachi could fight them off.

Hinata sung softly to herself, walking around. She looked to her left to see a figure come around the corner…none other than Inuzuka Kiba. He swanted up to her, a hand in his pocket and his other hand moving to the side from another side as he strutted towards her.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Hey baby, want to come back to my place? I'll make it worth your while" he said with a wicked grin.

"Kiba…you know what I always say. So piss off" muttered Hinata back, turning around to bump into five figures.

"Meet my…companions. They want to join in the…fun we shall have" said Kiba laughing.

Hinata's eyes flared, her elbow heading for Kiba's face. He stopped it, smiling as ninja wire wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Hinata gasped in pain as it dug into her flesh and one of the males tripped her, falling to the floor heavily. Her head hit the ground hard, feeling dizzy. A figure approached her and she struck out wildly, punching him in the nose with her fists. He backed away, clutching at his nose before he grabbed her, shaking her like a rag doll. He slapped her in the face hard as she cried out in pain. She could hear their laughs…their breathing…their intensions.

'Naruto…please help me' she thought.

Naruto stood watching Hinata on the ground, before smiling. He recognised one of the assholes as Kiba. He shushined behind Kiba, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Kiba asked, turning around and swinging his fist.

Naruto easily caught it.

"Boo" he said with a smile as he twisted, breaking Kiba's wrist.

Kiba screamed in pain, pulling his arm back and clutching at his wrist.

"Naruto, your going to pay" he roared in anger, charging at Naruto.

As he came by, Naruto sidestepped, flicking up his leg and sending Kiba to the ground. He heard his cry of pain as he landed on his broken wrist.

"Baka" muttered Naruto, stepping towards the other five figures.

They were big and mean, typical bullies, although they had ninja training. Several even wore the ninja headband.

"Come to daddy" said Naruto, motioning.

They yelled in anger, charging. Naruto ducked the first punch as the figure flew past, as he sent his fist flying into the gut of the second one. More of the gang members came from no where, at least seven more running from behind Naruto. Naruto flicked out his leg, catching another of the bullies off guard as he fell to the ground. He raised his leg, sending it crashing down into the bully's gut. The bully screamed in pain. Naruto elbowed out, his elbow colliding with a bully's nose. It was then that the tide started to turn on Naruto. There was at least twelve of them, with at least eight more coming. Naruto knew he couldn't kill them, he would have to rely on basic taijutsu. Any more and he could possibly kill or permanently disable one of them with his fighting style.

Naruto spun his arms as he twirled, a graceful figure as his fists collided under the chins of two of the bullies. They fell backwards as Naruto skidded to a stop to get his balance. One of them grabbed his arm, another grabbed his other. He shook one off, backhanding the bully and kicking him into another. The other bully was punched in the face, flying and knocking over two more of the bullies, landing in a groaning heap. Naruto turned being gang tackled to the ground by them aiming for his hips. They grappled over him as he wrestled against several of them, clawing, hitting and grabbing at anything they could get a hold of. Naruto pushed them off by pumping chakra into his arms, flipping up and punching two in the face and another with a sweep kick to the face. As they fell away, Several surged from behind, grabbing at Naruto's arms to disable him.

'_Might as well let them…since it'll be fun to do something I have planned for Kiba. Kiba you fool, you underestimate me, and thus you have fallen right into my trap' thought Naruto._

Kiba swandered up, staring at Naruto as he struggled against ten of the bullies as they held him back. He glared angrily at Naruto who shot him a death glare that Kiba shuddered for a moment, stepping backwards for a second. Kiba them moved forward, smiling as he drew a kunai, twirling it.

"I would put that away if I were you, don't want to cut your manhood off in an accident" said Naruto with a laugh.

He grimaced as an elbow flew into his stomach from one of the ninjas in Kiba's bully group.

"You hit like a bloody pansy" muttered Naruto, glaring at the ninja.

Naruto turned to look at Kiba.

"Kiba…walk away and leave Hinata-chan alone and I'll spare you. Don't walk away and you'll regret you didn't" said Naruto.

Kiba walked right up to Naruto, glaring in his face.

"Or you'll do what?" asked Kiba, stabbing Naruto in the chest with the kunai.

Naruto gasped with pain, before grinning at him.

"Oh, your so screwed now" he said.

Kiba crossed his arms, grimacing at his broken wrist before yanking out the kunai.

"And what do you think you'll do?" asked Kiba with a confident smile.

"This" said Naruto, pushing himself backwards and kicking Kiba as hard as he could…in the nads.

Kiba pulled away, howling in pain as he clutched for his private parts, rolling on the ground. The other bullies stared in disbelief, before getting angry and drawing out assorted weapons. Naruto looked at them.

"Ahhh…that might prove a problem" he muttered… "although…face it, your screwed."

"How do you think we're screwed?" asked a bully.

"You see, while I kicked your so called Leader in the balls, I flicked a kunai to Hinata-chan, releasing her bonds…and lets just say she isn't happy" Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"I would so love to kick all of your asses, but…I'll leave her to it" Naruto finished with a smile.

In an instant, the bullies lay on the floor, groaning and moaning in pain. Hinata stood there in the position, using the famous Hyuuga combination Taijutsu style to disable them.

"Why did you go easy on them?" asked Hinata.

"Where's the fun in always winning? Plus, I felt like having you save me" said Naruto with a shrug.

Hinata sighed, stepping up to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are an idiot" she said, kissing him.

He kissed back and they stood kissing, among a horde of wounded bullies around them and a crying Kiba.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I changed Naruto in this chapter since I was turning emo writing about him as if he's like Sasuke or something. **And I REFUSE to become emo, no offense to emo readers out there. Anyhows, I hope you enjoyed it and Please R&R.**

**Until next time**

**Woot **


	4. Life or Death

**Yo, hope everyone's having a good day/night. If not, then I hope to those who read my stores that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter has been a while in the making, and I have slacked off with this story a bit, however I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. I will try to be more active with my story writing, but ideas need to come into my head. It took me a while with this chapter, working slowly and doing alot of editting and so on.**

**Anyways, responds to reviewers:**

**Iseriad: Thanks for the idea, made me thinking whether I would implement something evil or not. If I do, all credit goes to you for your idea.**

**Skytide101: Don't give up on me please. I'm more active now...hope this appeases your appetite for my FF.**

**loki09~: I thought about it, if i were to make it a dark fic, it would be alot more emotional-driven and much darker. If i feel the mood to, I can write on some blood-chilling stuff...well i think it's blood chilling anyway. Should I feel the need to have another FF written, I'll keep the idea in mind**

**Zoria: I'm glad you like my stupid humour. This doesn't really have that much humour, but in later chapters I'll try to add in a bit more humour to lighten things up.**

**Chronostorm: I just wrote that for fun. No harm intended, playful banter only. Or if you are more sophisticated...call it verbal jousting.**

**vnvanman: Well thought out comment, and I thank you for the idea. Whether I will proceed with this idea I'm not sure as of yet.**

**Sk4rd: I used it to progress the storyline so the story wouldn't get so stale with Hinata chasing after Naruto or w.e**

**Okay, enough ranting on. Time to get to the Piece a' la' resistance or whatever they call it.**

**Enjoy, and please if your feeling nice Review, as they make me feel happy, warm and fuzzy inside.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Death is something we all face. In a mission, in life, death is all around. The Shinigami waits for your soul to be consumed, in which he watches the safe passage from life unto death. Death can come quickly, or slowly. Eradicate you in a second, or leave you dying for days until old age or disease descend upon your broken body and eat away your flesh and bone. Shinobi are known to face death at almost every corner. In wars especially with open battles, night raids, patrol missions, reconnaissance, spying, assassinations, all these factors are taken into place when a ninja has to deal with when in a war. This is why peace is so easily consummated. But for men…the want of power overrides all understanding…and pits the lives of thousands of shinobi against each other in the art of war.

ANBU especially suffer. ANBU are the elite of the elite, the cream of the crop. They are the ones handed down orders that no ordinary shinobi can accomplish. Almost suicidal missions with little probability of success, high threat assassinations of S-ranked missing nins and officials, but in war it can be much worse. The slaughtering of citizens in cold blood, in which they would be haunted forever for hurting innocent people, innocent civilians…yet they cannot disobey the orders from the upper ranks. It is the ANBU that are the ones responsible for the massacres and bloodshed of innocent people. And they are forever burdened with that on their mind and their conscious, and many are consumed by it.

The ANBU assassination squad is one of the most ruthless groups in history. Created through the blood and sweat of countless ninjas in days gone by, only the best make it to the ANBU assassination squad. But it is these ninjas, trained to be almost completely emotionless that they destroy themselves as humans, and turn into monsters, able to slaughter innocents without hesitation, should their leader demand it. And in years to come, it all comes back to them as they have retired from active duty, and the psychological torment they suffer can sometimes drive them to the brink of exhaustion, and possibly to death to escape the ghosts of their past.

The Kages have much pressure put on them. Every decision they make has a positive and negative outcome. Every action or word they speak can condemn the lives of hundreds of ninjas and civilians, or save the lives of thousands of innocents. The Second Great Shinobi war was one of the most bloody conflicts the world has ever seen. Even with the Legendary Yellow Flash on Konoha's side, many of their fine men and women, doing their job as shinobi were tortured, interrogated, slaughtered and cut down where they stood. All this in the name of Konohagakure, the fire country, the fire daimyo and for it to be their job…a tool. And drenched up to their knees in blood of these Konoha shinobi were the Rock nins.

After the end of the Second Great Shinobi War, relationships also broke down with the Cloud ninjas after the attempted kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata, which was foiled and the perpetrator executed. However, Hyuuga Hizashi sacrificed himself so that thousands would be spared from a horrific war that would follow, in which the entire world will follow with horror. One man can save the lives of thousands, or the prevention of his death would lead to countless innocents being killed and slaughtered, with public order going into disarray. Chaos.

One man known in Konohagakure was the saviour of thousands. The fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato stood toe to toe with the Kyuubi no Kitsune upon his summon Gamabunta's shoulders. He stood firm where most of the ninja population hadn't. Elite ANBU members had fallen likes leaves in autumn as the Kyuubi wrecked havoc among the ninja ranks. He had given his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his son, Uzumaki Naruto and had saved a village and its population from destruction, with his soul being devoured by the Shinigami. The legendary 'Yellow Flash of Konoha,' much like Hyuuga Hizashi had their duty to the village in times of crisis and war. Yet, it was also these common day ninjas that had bought their Hokage the much needed time to ensure preparations were met.

Death comes to those who seek it. Akatsuki was one of these groups that sought after death. Wherever they went, if they had intentions in a particular place or on a particular individual, blood would be spilled. The famed Uzumaki Naruto of Akatsuki, regarded as one, if not the finest assassin in the world, known for his extraordinary accuracy and his legendary katana fighting style. His feats include over 200 assassinations, never being caught. This has put him in the legendary section, but in the new War that has come; his feats quickly rise up, his legendary status increases and with it…the death toll.

The war had been going on for several months now, around three months after Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata had again been reunited in love. Konoha was still standing, with the fighting becoming reduced after Orochimaru's defeat in Konoha. Mostly leading to skirmishes and raiding missions, there was no real action, and the ninjas in Konoha took as much time as they could to training the younger generation ninjas, improving defences and training themselves. The other Kages were also quiet, no word coming from their Hidden Villages. Jiraiya's contacts have almost all but disappeared, presuming that they had been killed. The Gondaime Hokage took extreme measures to prepare Konohagakure as much as possible for war. More people were accepted into ANBU, and all training regimes were increased. As well as that, the Hokage and her apprentices, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura taught a large number of ninjas into the art of medical jutsu and healing. Civilians were taught basic fighting and evacuation methods…should the battle go ill. But it was their superpower ally Akatsuki that had allowed Konoha to make the war into a stalemate, to buy them more time. Akatsuki stood at 8 members, which contained 'Pein, Kazuku, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Deidara and Sasori.'

In Suna, there had been fierce fighting. Sasori of the red sand had been fighting extensively with them to defend the land of the Wind, however they had been beaten and the Sand overrun. They were now retreating towards Konohagakure, with every other major town and city evacuated, streams of refugees and stragglers moved into Konohagakure everyday. However, Sasori and the Suna ninjas, along with the Kazekage were making a last stand at a natural fortress at Kyanzi's peak, to buy the Suna civilians more time to make it to Konohagakure.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Clashes of steel rang through the night, a battle raged on between two of the most powerful individuals in the world. But the difference in strength was too great even for an Akatsuki member, verse the strongest shinobi on earth…Orochimaru. Orochimaru…the traitor. The ultimate killing machine, sadistic, emotionless and almost unkillable. Yet…one Uzumaki Naruto faced him. However…Naruto was being watched by a being more powerful than Orochimaru himself…Kami. And Kami…was taking interest in the battle going on…and wondered whether he would intervene or not.

Naruto panted, bleeding as he stared at Orochimaru. He was cut in several places and his armor lay useless to the side, cut open on many sides. His Akatsuki cloak lay torn on the floor, caked in his blood. His katanas were forming cracks on the top half, showing the power behind each clash. And Naruto knew one thing…he was going to die.

The room was dark and cold, with only candles stuck on the walls on each side lighting the room. The room itself was massive, several stories high and extremely wide, with three balconies running alongside. Normally used by Orochimaru to address his troops, it was a personal battlefield, a vendetta. Naruto verses Orochimaru. The once tranquil and clean room was covered in cracks, with chairs crumpled and tables smashed. Blood was splattered on the floor, mostly Naruto's but some was Orochimaru's. Arrows lay imbedded on the concrete floor and walls, showing the force and speed behind Naruto's arrows. The battle was coming to a close. It had been a long and bloody fight, with both nearing the depletion of their chakra stores.

They had battled first with genjutsu, trying to get the upper hand. Then, ninjutsu as each ninja's hands moved swiftly with seals, trying to counter each other. Then, taijutsu without weapons and finally it was down to this, blades drawn and the final attack to be done. Naruto for the entire fight had been on the back foot, barely escaping death on several occasions, only his training, instinct and genius saving him.

Naruto stared down the traitor, who sneered at him and glared at Naruto. Naruto shot back an equally dark look, and with that Orochimaru moved quickly, charging at Naruto. Naruto prepared himself, ducking a swipe to the head. Orochimaru reared back, before shifting his weight forward and slashing at Naruto's upper torso. Naruto moved to parry with his katanas, and with the impact, Naruto was blown away. He landed on the cold blood-caked floor, gaping at his broken katanas. Orochimaru smirked, looking at the top halves of Naruto's katanas.

"Too bad, so sad" he said with a laugh.

He appeared next to Naruto, slashing with his blade. Naruto managed to block, before Orochimaru flipped Naruto and he landed onto the floor. Naruto flipped up as Orochimaru slashed downwards and kicked Orochimaru in the face…HARD, with his weights and all. Orochimaru grinned at him through bloody teeth.

"Allow me to return the favour" Orochimaru said as he struck Naruto in the chest with his fist, before planting his foot in Naruto's face with a massive punt to the head.

Naruto's head snapped back with a crack, and he hit the floor, his katanas clattering to the sides. He was only still alive through pumping as much chakra that was safe into his head to protect his vital organs and spinal cord. He gurgled blood, blood pouring through his nose and mouth as he spat out blood, desperate to keep himself from choking on his own blood. Orochimaru was completely confident as he moved next to Naruto's bleeding body, laughing sadistically. He crouched down, staring at Naruto in the eyes as he spat out blood. Although defeated, Naruto's cerulean eyes stared at him with a burning intensity and hatred, showing his defiance against Orochimaru. At his glare, the snake Sannin laughed hysterically.

"Ahhh…Naruto-kun. So sad you had to give your life…for a suicide mission. I much enjoyed fighting you…when it is on even terms. Shame you have to die now" cackled the Snake Sannin, and with his katana he slit Naruto's throat.

Naruto cupped his hands to his neck where his precious blood flowed up, struggling as Orochimaru's foot stood on his hands and neck, allowing blood to seep out quickly. Naruto briefly struggled, kicking out and writhling trying to get out of Orochimaru's grip, but all his strength was already sapped, along with his chakra. Naruto gave another loud gurgle, before he went still.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto's corpse, spitting on it and walking away. He looked at his blood soaked blade and back at Naruto.

"You were too weak, however stronger than Sasuke-kun. How interesting" muttered the traitorous shinobi to himself.

"Indeed…how interesting…"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto strode into the building, ignoring the wide gasps of teachers who stared at him through open doors or in the hallways. He ignored the frantic looks of the ANBU trailing him and their urgency in their actions of following him. He entered down the cool hallway, instinctively turning left at the first turn. Striding down the hallway, his footsteps clacking against the floorboards. He was back…to visit where he had first become a ninja.

He heard a familiar voice rise up, then shouting and the sound of something thrown. He smirked slightly, remembering Iruka's genjutsu of making his head extremely big, shouting and at times throwing chalk at students who were sleeping…mainly Naruto and Shikamaru. He strode on until he came to the wide open door. He peered in curiously to see how much had changed. Nothing had changed…except for the students and Iruka had aged.

Iruka stopped mid-sentence from berating a kid to looking at the Akatsuki member.

"Do you have buisness here Akatsuki-san?" asked Iruka with a glare that send all student's blood ice cold.

Around him, the kids were shocked. Their teacher, Iruka-sensei was standing up to one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, from the revered group of Akatsuki. Naruto laughed softly, which slightly freaked out everyone in the room, including the ANBU who were trailing him in the hallway. They had frozen in fear. He raised his head, showing his face hidden by the bamboo hat.

"That's not a nice way to treat someone…Iruka-sensei" he said.

Gasps from the classroom of kids. Their teacher…Iruka had taught one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. One…who had become evil. One who wore the cloak of Akatsuki with pride and wore a bamboo hat. One of the original ten members. One who had ascended into the the ranks of one of the most powerful organisations in the world.

"Uzumaki Naruto" muttered the scar-faced teacher, his eyes wide.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto? The Uzumaki Naruto?" choked out a kunoichi.

"I've never heard or seen anyone else with my name" muttered Naruto coldly, glancing at the kunoichi sitting in the front row.

She was 12, with black hair and teal eyes, but eagerness oozed off her and the dark dress she wore. She was one of those people who would constantly ask questions in a lecture and people would want her to stop asking stupid questions so they could go out earlier. It was these kinds of people that many people despised, especially as they would have ultra high marks, almost perfect.

"You talk as if I have a reputation or something" snorted Naruto.

Silence filled the air…and Naruto looked at Iruka.

"Right?..." replied Naruto rather softly.

"You didn't know? Iruka-sensei asked us to do an assignment on famous ninjas, and I chose you!" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Naruto did a double take.

"I don't recall being famous" said Naruto with a frown, looking at Iruka who merely shrugged.

"Oh yes you certainly are, the stories of you assassinating the daimyo of stone country in front of 50 of his finest bodyguards and escaping without a scratch on you. Or about the time you fought 4 ANBU teams and killed them all by yourself, one by one without them even seeing you. Or about the time you… " rattled on the girl.

Naruto grinned, remembering those times. The fat boastful daimyo was fun to assassinate…he didn't know what hit him, nor did his body guards until he was already dead. He should never had issued the challenge to the shinobi world that he was "unkillable with his 50 bodyguards"

"…Which is why you are regarded as the best assassin of all time" said the girl…before pausing to catch her breath.

"Best assassin of all time hmm? I find that interesting" said Naruto, turning back to Iruka.

"Why did you visit me Naruto?" asked Iruka, looking at him.

"Because…your one of the few people I care about in Konoha" said Naruto, and walked out of the classroom.

Iruka stared at Naruto's retreating back, before turning back to the stunned class.

"Open your textbooks to page 23 and read from Paragraph 4" said Iruka, before falling into silence and awe.

"Ano…sensei…was he really an Akatsuki member?" asked a tentative male ninja with a raised hand.

"Yes, NOW READ YOUR BOOK!" yelled Iruka.

The ninja gave a sad face and peered back into his book.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Akatsuki members stood in a dark clearing, the only slight streaming through a gap in the leaves. It was as if it was heaven, the light shining in the darkness on Deidara's body. Akatsuki staring at the broken body before them, their faces hidden behind their bamboo hats with the shadows building around them. They were barely able to be seen in the darkness, even though they were gathered closely around the body. Around them, ANBU members patrolled the surroundings. The shadows flickered as the sun moved continually through its phase, but startling was that there was no noise, no wind…only them.

"Kazuku…" mumbled

Kazuku's hair was completely shaven, making him completely bald, with his eyes ripped out, and his internal organs being taken from a cut down his chest. Three holes in his chest at the locations of his hearts had shown he had run out of lives, as it was a noteworthy feat to even claim one of Kazuku's hearts. More noteworthy features included the fact that he still had a full bag of weaponry, showing whoever killed him had done it quickly, as well as the fact that both of his hands had been severed at the wrist. Leader stared impassively at the former living person, his eyes betraying no emotion, noticing that there was no weapons on the ground.

"Leader-sama...what will we do with the body?" asked Kisame.

"Destroy it. Remove all evidence of his body. Take anything that is still useful" replied Leader.

Naruto stepped back, picking up one of Deidara's severed hand. Frowning, he tore the rin from his finger and walked up to Leader.

"Leader-sama…they did not take his ring" muttered Naruto, his eyes cold as he stared at Leader.

"Orochimaru killed him. He didn't pillage the body, showing that he knows he is more powerful than any of us, and that by not taking the ring showing that he openly spites us by underestimating us" replied Leader.

Naruto nodded, and stepped back. Leader looked up in the air, aware of everyone watching him. He nodded to Zetsu who took 'care' of the evidence. ANBU members closed their eyes in shock; however the Akatsuki members looked impassive, almost solemn. One of their family…had died.

"Itachi, Naruto, Kisame, come with me" motioned Leader.

They nodded, following him.

"What is your bidding Leader-sama?" asked Itachi.

"Call me Pein since no one can hear us, I have sound seals on this particular location. I need you three to travel to Otogakure to retrieve…some precious goods from a good friend that was captured" replied Pein.

"Would you also like us to rescue your friend?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, he would prove most valuable in the battles to come" replied Pein.

Kisame had a huge smirk on his face.

"Samehada…soon you will feed on the chakra of the Sound ninjas!" he said with glee.

Samehada stared back, but both Itachi and Naruto knew it was whispering back. Kisame looked at them, grinning to show his sharp shiny teeth.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto to Pein.

"You have one day to prepare. Dismissed" said Pein.

With that, three poofs of smoke was in the air as they Shushined back to Konohagakure.

"Hinata-chan won't like this" frowned Naruto.

"-chan? Ohhh, so did you get anywhere then Naruto-chan?" asked Kisame, blocking the elbow by Naruto.

"Kisame, Naruto…-chan" muttered Itachi before Kisame and him laughed their asses off.

"Bakas" sighed Naruto, walking away.

"WAIT NARUTO-CHAN, let us say goodbye and let us show our undying love for each other tonight, come here and kiss me on my luscious blue lips!" wept Kisame, going into another round of laughter with Itachi.

If anyone passed by, they would see an angry Akatsuki member stalking off, with two other Akatsuki members on the ground cracking up with tears in their eyes.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hyuuga Hinata looked up from the pole she was eradicating, already several large holes in it from her strikes. Dust floated in the air, and several hunks of wood lay across the ground, more evidence of her hard training. She had recognised a familiar chakra heading towards her, and she couldn't resist a soft smile as she turned around to see the man she loved facing her. In a black cloak with red clouds and a bamboo hat covering his head, none other than Uzumaki Naruto. She beamed at him happily, brushing away a few strands of hair caught onto her face from her training.

"Yo" said Naruto calmly, raising his head in a light smile.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata happily, before noticing the worried look in his eyes.

Although Naruto wasn't as energetic or happy as he used to be, she was still able to read his moods from his eyes. And from his eyes, she concluded that something terrible had happened, but word had not gotten around to her yet, even though news in Konoha travels fast.

"What's wrong…what happened?" asked Hinata, worried about her boyfriend.

"Kazuku is dead. He was assassinated by Orochimaru. He was found during the night" spat Naruto, kicking aside a log.

"Kazuku…the one with three hearts?" asked Hinata.

"Indeed, his masks that represented his hearts were all shattered. However…that isn't the only bad news…" said Naruto.

"Bad news??? Naruto-kun…what is it?" asked Hinata, her eyes wide and frantic as she drew close to him.

"We have to go on a mission, Itachi, Kisame and I to infiltrate Otogakure. We….I…there is not much chance of success" replied Naruto, staring into her eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened, before tears began to flow.

"Hinata" said Naruto softly, his hand raising towards her.

She slapped it away ferociously, staring at him with anger.

"Not much chance? What do you mean?!" yelled Hinata at Naruto, her fists balled up tight.

"Most likely one of us won't come home alive" said Naruto.

"NO! Promise me you'll come back! Promise me!" screamed Hinata.

Naruto hung his head in shame. He was hurting her, and his heart…what was left of it ached.

"Promise me!"

"I can't…you know that as much as I do" said Naruto, raising his hands to her.

She slapped him hard, and Naruto's head snapped to the side. He turned to look at her sadly, and walked away. He could feel a red welt already forming on his cheek. Behind him, Hinata's sobs echoed in his heart. Hinata glanced up at Naruto who was looking at her afar off. She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes and continued to cry. She glanced up again, but Naruto wasn't there anymore.

"Naruto-kun" she sobbed.

"Shhh, I'm here" Naruto whispered lovingly into her ear.

As soon as she heard this, two strong arms wrapped around her, cradling her like a baby. She turned around, sobbing into his chest.

"I'll promise you…I'll try my best to come back" reassured Naruto.

"W-what a-are the ch-ch-chances that you'll c-come back?" asked Hinata, her tear-stained face looking up at him for any hope.

Naruto brushed away several rogue strands of hair, tucking them behind her ear.

"No sugar on top" muttered Hinata, pouting.

Naruto smiled, but closed his eyes sadly.

"There's a 90 percent chance that one of us will die, and a 60 percent chance that the person who dies will be me" replied Naruto.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and wiped away her tears.

"I still have a day before I leave…lets make the most of our time together" said Naruto, pulling her to her feet.

Hinata sniffed loudly and nodded. She attached herself to Naruto, holding on to him tightly and squeezing.

"Hinata-chan, if you keep squeezing me I'll suffocate" said Naruto, poking her in the nose.

She stuck out her tongue at him, but she looked slightly happier.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Their date had gone perfectly, until nearing the hours of late , they had met up with no other than…a certain Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiashi was up against a formidable foe, one more formidable in a staring contest than any other Hyuuga he had known. Hyuuga Hiashi oozed power, class, prestige and glamour. And currently he was glaring daggers at a certain ninja, who was glaring back with more coldness than his own. Uzumaki Naruto had locked gazes with Hyuuga Hiashi and they had stood there silent for thirty seconds before Hiashi had to look away. Hinata had stared wide-eyed at this contest between the two males.

"I have not received permission for you to date my daughter" said Hyuuga Hiashi coldly.

"I did not believe I needed it" said Naruto back, chilling Hiashi's spine to the bone.

Around them, civilians and ninjas alike watched the stand-off between them.

"Do you not know who I am?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Do you not know who I am and who you are speaking to?!?" retorted Naruto.

"Naruto-san, you may be a powerful ninja but what benefit would you bring should you marry my daughter?" asked Hiashi.

"We both know the powerful family I come from, and you would have someone to love, cherish and protect your daughter. You would have one of the strongest ninjas in the entire world to defend your daughter at all costs" replied Naruto.

"That may be so…but we Hyuuga are a proud clan. We cannot simply let someone of no bloodline into our clan so readily. We do not wish to dilute our blood any more than we need to" stated Hiashi.

Naruto laughed, before reaching into his cloak. The escorts around Hyuuga Hiashi stiffened, ready for any action should Naruto bring out a weapon. However, Naruto brought out a scroll instead. He threw it at Hiashi who caught it and opened it. He glanced at the contents, before glaring back at Naruto.

"I accept your offer of trial. You must stand here while I hit you fifty times in the heart with gentle fist. Should you survive you will be able to marry my daughter" replied Hiashi.

"Father…naruto, please reconsider!" pleaded Hinata, tugging on Naruto's sleeve to try to pull him away.

"Get back Hinata, this is none of your concern" spat Hiashi, striding up to Naruto who stared at him coldly.

"Hinata-chan, do what he says, move back. I don't want you to get hurt" said Naruto, his eyes genuine with concern.

Hinata blinked back a few tears and nodded, taking a step back. Hiashi moved into his pose, while Naruto stood impassively. With a cry, Hiashi moved his hand, as did Naruto's. Hinata shut her eyes. What she didn't see was that at the same time the two hands turned into a handshake. Hinata's eyes opened, to see Naruto and her father grinning at her.

"What's going on?" ask Hinata.

"I'll let my father-in-law explain" said Naruto, bowing to Hiashi.

"Father-in-law?" asked Hinata, her eyes wide and fingers poking together.

Hiashi looked at his daughter with a smile.

"Indeed, to prevent any treachery from Akatsuki, after I had found out about your relationship, we decided to bring the bond between Akatsuki and Konoha is by having Naruto marry you. I assure you, I approve of Naruto as a suitor. Konoha have wronged him greatly, but in the six months he has been here with us, fighting alongside us we have seen him change with your love and support. I am proud to have Uzumaki Naruto as my future son-in-law" replied Hiashi.

"Father!" said Hinata happily, jumping into his arms.

Hiashi laughed, his mask slipping for once in public. For the civilians, it was one of the only times they would hear Hiashi laugh in public. Hinata then unlatched herself from her father, before moving to Naruto, looking up at him.

"I won't ask you to marry me now Hinata-chan, but when all this is over…I'll ask you to marry me. I don't want to marry you in these times, but rather when there's finally peace, and we can relax and live happily" said Naruto, looking at her with a gentle look in his clear cerulean eyes.

Hinata nodded, smiling and understanding where he was coming from. She leapt into his arms with a happy laugh.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto" said Hinata, pecking Naruto on the nose.

"I love you too Hyuuga Hinata" replied Naruto with a smile, pressing his forehead against hers.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto ran, slipping against the wall where Kisame and Itachi stood, panting. They had managed to infiltrate Otogakure, barely. Several near misses with patrols and security were on high alert. Mercenaries were hired to keep law and order, but the people there looked oppressed. Naruto glanced at Kisame and Itachi. They both were sweating, even Akatsuki themselves were struggling to get through the amount of defence in Otogakure. They knew thankfully, that Konohagakure had stronger defence than this…how much stronger they weren't sure.

The trio sorely hoped that the alliance didn't have as many skilled ninjas, and rather relied on quantity than quality, while Suna was completely different with quality over quantity. At that current time, while Itachi, Kisame and Naruto were doing some reconnaissance, hostage and rescue work, Sasori and the military forces of Suna were currently cramped up at Kyanzi's peak, the natural fortress near the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sasori looked around him at the natural fortress. It was set on a large mountain, in which there was only one "main" entrance to get into the fortress, with cliffs all around and rock placements to give the fortress a impassable fortress for ordinary people, but not for shinobi. The Rock placements were set on the cliff by being formed naturally or recently by chakra, giving the defending shinobi an edge against the enemy who would attack both the gate and the walls. The gate itself was the weakest part of the fortress. There was no gate, and hence a hastily constructed wooden gate was created, and reinforced with chakra filled sand to act as cement to hold the structure together. On either side of the gate were walls, in which the defenders could hopefully hold. The gate was also barricaded with rocks behind it, so it would take time for the shinobi to destroy the gate, should they opt to attack it.

Sasori stood on the highest point of the fortress, the last stand point as he liked to say. It rose into the air, a small flat circular shaped platform, a number of metres away from the main platforms that the fortress was made out of. The dark red sandstone the ground and walls were made of gave it the rugged feel of home. Even being a ex-Suna nin, Sasori always missed Sunagakure. He loved the way the sand blew, the sandstorms in which it could completely consume you, and catch tourists unaware. He loved the huge cliffs that surrounded the village, making them feel safe and strong. He missed the large domes that the elders of the village used to meet in. He used to be one of the most powerful ninjas in Suna. But he gave it all up…to be where he truly belonged. In Akatsuki…with his fellow brethren.

Sasori squinted, watching the Alliance ninjas preparing below for a fight. It was starting to get dark, and he knew they would attack when it was dark enough. Everyone would be on high alert tonight, he knew the Alliance were cocky enough to fight, they had the odds. Sasori's men were outnumbered, at least ten to one; however they had a natural position to defend from, giving them the advantage. As well as that, several ANBU teams from Konohagakure had managed to infiltrate the camps, making havoc and killing a couple of dozen ninjas, before joining the garrison of Suna ninjas.

Sasori looked out at the crimson sky from the sunset.

"When night falls…it will begin" muttered Sasori, looking and squinting into the sun.

There was something approaching, large as a bird, and Sasori recognised the yellow hair. It was Deidara, his apprentice coming to aid.

'_Leader-sama must of sent him' thought Sasori._

The inclusion of Deidara greatly improved their odds, as even the odds were not very good with Gaara, the Gondaime Kazekage and Sasori of the Red Sand. Sasori let himself grin for one second.

"This…will be a night to remember" muttered Sasori outloud.

"Sasori-sama" said a Suna ninja, landing in a bow behind the master puppeteer.

"Speak" replied Sasori impassively.

"It was a success, we killed approximately fifty ninjas, with one dead and four injured. Only one is seriously injured" replied the Suna ninja.

"Dismissed" replied Sasori, and the Suna ninja bowed, jumping away.

'_I haven't lost my touch after all' thought Sasori, thinking about his strategical prowess that he was known for, as well as his puppets._

Continuously, throughout the day ninjas would report to him, relating to him the kills and losses.

"_Success…failure…killed approximately twenty five…thirty four dead…they overwhelmed us….they saw us coming from a mile away…the men who accompanied me were not strong enough…we didn't see them…they ambushed us…it was a massacre…they slaughtered us…he swung around, slashing four of us in the throat, my men are all dead…we torched a large number of their supplies in crates…" _

It all went by as a blur for Sasori. But he knew one thing, already from the multiple raids he had organised…he had cut the 10:1 ratio to at least 9:1. Such was the power and influence of an Akatsuki…able to shift the tide of this battle. Deidara had landed, and had helped to improve the defences of the fortress. Being a demolition expert, Deidara was a master of defending his own "keep." During the time they were fighting in Akatsuki's base, Deidara's clay had managed to keep the enemy at bay, and possibly save several Akatsuki lives, from them being overwhelmed. Deidara throughout the afternoon had laid clay explosives around the fortress, giving the defending ninjas more hope. What was better than one Akatsuki member, was two…when they were on your side. If they weren't, then you sorely hoped for no more than one.

It was pitch black as the ninjas moved swiftly up the ramp to the gate. Their sounds were muffled as much as they could, and they moved quickly. Around them, ninjas started to scale the walls, pumping chakra into their feet to stick to the walls. There were no signs of sentries around, only a tiny light ahead. The large contingent of ninjas stopped, pumping chakra into their senses to detect someone. Then…another light lit up, and another and another. Soon, a dozen tiny lights, coming from candles lit ahead. But their hearts fell as they saw a blonde flash, then a camp fire come to life. They reared back in surprise. Deidara lazily sat on a chair, leaning his legs on a table, his left hand raised with two fingers up to his lips. He looked at the large group of ninjas, and at once lights came on around the fortress.

Over three hundred ninjas were in the open, with many on the process of scaling the walls. Deidara leaned upwards, a smile on his lips. He uttered one word, which sealed the fates of those three hundred odd ninjas.

"Boom!"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hyuuga Hinata was not the bumbling wreck she was five years ago. No, she had grown past the stuttering shy girl into a confident shinobi of Jounin rank. She was known for her unorthodox gentle fist style, and was by right heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Being eighteen, Hyuuga Hinata would be declared heir, but only ordained at the age of twenty one. And she was known for being one of the beauty queens of Konohagakure, but not accepting one single proposal from any possible suitor or boyfriend. No, she was past that. She knew who she wanted…and she had waited for him. She was Naruto's heroine. Just like he was her hero. She was his angel in the darkness, in what remained of his slowly rebuilding shattered heart. She was his princess…his hime…his.

At this current moment, Hyuuga Hinata stood over the battered body of Haruno Sakura although she was breathing heavily with several bruises around her body. Sakura lay panting, her body paralysed from Hinata's taijutsu. Around them were massive craters and broken down trees from Sakura's massive strength. Hinata looked happy as she tapped the tenketsu points on Sakura's body to unparalysed her.

"Good work Hinata" said Sakura with a smile.

"Arigatou, you fought hard as well Sakura" said Hinata, a nod of approval.

Sakura looked around, before waving goodbye and walking off. Hinata glanced at her as she left, before turning around only to stop suddenly as Pein, the leader of Akatsuki stood in front of her.

"Leader-sama…do you have a problem?" asked Hinata meekly, her head bowed in respect for this great shinobi.

She knew this man was probably the second strongest shinobi in the world, only after Orochimaru.

"Indeed, Hinata-san, I know of your relationship with the one called Uzumaki Naruto, who is within our ranks. I would like warn you that should you hurt him again, I will be there personally to exterminate every Hyuuga from the face of this earth, leaving you for last. Not you, nor Naruto will be able to stop me should he…well lets say try" uttered Pein coldly, not looking up at Hinata once.

Hinata shivered as a wave of coldness passed though her, as the hairs on the back of her neck stiffened.

"Hai" mumbled Hinata, backing away.

Pein laughed softly, barely a chuckle which was only for an instant. Hinata had to think of whether she was imagining it.

"I know you'll take good care of Naru-chan. I know you must hate me at times for sending him out on almost suicidal missions, however you must know…he goes willingly because he knows that whatever mission I give him, it'll give him the peace of mind to know that he is helping his family, and that he is crippling the enemy, allowing the percentages of you surviving this war to be higher. He goes, because he protects you with his heart and soul. If you have ever judged him on why he leaves and so on, there is your reason" replied Pein, and walked away.

Hinata just stared at Pein's back, before looking down.

'_Naruto-kun' thought Hinata sadly, wondering where he was._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They landed softly in the room from the roof, not making a noise by suppressing the landing with Sound ninja slid down wordlessly, his throat cut by Itachi. The body angled to the side, before falling off the chair and a pool of blood quickly formed. Casting a quick genjutsu, Itachi motioned and Naruto and Kisame landed in the room. The room was dark and dank, with the only light coming from a hanging lamp connected to a ceiling. The ninja assassinated was sitting at the chair, sleeping. As Akatsuki had caught him off guard, he wouldn't wake up ever again. Itachi walked over to a nearby desk, spreading open a map containing the blue prints to the prison. The three of them huddled around the dim light, staring hard at the blue prints in front of them.

"From what we've seen, these blue prints are damn old" said Kisame.

"Agreed, and the guard locations are completely different to what we have expected" replied Naruto.

"This is war gentlemen, the enemy could continuously change their defensive plans" countered Itachi.

Kisame scratched his chin, staring at the blue prints.

"If these blue prints are somewhat accurate, we should be in a giant room filled with many lights" replied Kisame.

Itachi stared at Naruto, then at Kisame who nodded. Itachi started using hand seals.

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **muttered Itachi, blowing a massive fireball into the roof.

It lit up the room, showing a large number of Sound ninjas standing in the darkness, looking at them. Their cover blown, they turned on the lights, and Naruto had a good look at them. There were at least fifty of them in the large room. Naruto looked at them with a smirk.

"Yo" he said, and with that a hail of arrows came from random directions.

They thought they had caught Akatsuki off-guard, however they were the ones caught off-guard themselves. The hunter had become the hunted, and they would not live to see another day.

Several were cut down where they stood, never to rise. Others had managed to dodge some of them, arrows protruding from non-fatal points. Some unlucky ones were on the ground, screaming in agony at arrows protruding into their body. Hidden ninjas fell from the balconies they were concealed on, arrows stuck in them. They landed on the ground with a sickening thud, and the ground started to flow blood. Then, several sound ninja fell from the roofs, burnt to death. Itachi's fireball had aimed for them, and they had been burnt to death, slowly slipping away from the support beams that held up the roof, others falling from the balconies that were positioned around the room. Twenty sound ninjas stood ready, several only with minor wounds, otherwise the rest were unharmed. Kisame gave a huge grin that made the Sound ninjas shudder. He lifted Samehada, unwrapping the blade from its bandages, and looking at Itachi and Naruto. They gestured for him to continue in which they told him they were all his, and Kisame grinned and charged.

As Kisame charged, he threw Samehada at one ninja and formed hand seals with his hands. Naruto and Itachi nodded in admiration. Kisame was underestimated as one of the weakest Akatsuki members, but however he was much more powerful than one would think.

**"Daibakufu no Jutsu"** yelled Kisame, a huge spiral of water coming from his mouth striking heavily into three of the sound ninjas.

The battlefield became a sea at waist height. The sound ninjas pumped chakra into their feet, to stand on the water. Samehada struck the ninja in the face, recoiling with such effect that it scraped half of the shinobi's face off, and breaking his neck instantly. As Samehada flew back to Kisame, he spun, catching Samehada in one hand and throwing it back with even greater force at two other ninjas. Their heads snapped back as it scrapped past their faces, smacking into the wall and sticking. Forming more hand seals, Kisame charged at the ninjas.

**"****Suiryuudan no Jutsu" **he yelled, a dragon spiralling upwards from the water and striking a group of gathered Sound ninjas, scattering most of them except for an unlucky two, smashing them against the wall.

In less than twenty seconds, Kisame had slaughtered half of the Sound ninjas…without trying. The other half did not get such as friendly end to their lives. They charged at Kisame who stood ready. Samehada flashed, scraping past the ribs of one, ripping out the throat of another. The blue water became crimson red with the blood of Akatsuki's enemies. Kisame stood, bodies of sound ninjas lying around. He had spared no one, not even the heavily wounded ones from Naruto's arrows. He looked at the two impassive Akatsuki members, one leaning against the wall and standing on the water without a trouble in the world, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi who was sitting on the floating table.

"Samehada is happy that he has been able to feed" said Kisame with a grin.

"It has been too long since I have seen Samehada in action" replied Naruto with a smile.

Naruto and Kisame learnt to respect each other's blades through their countless spars with blades. Naruto had first underestimated the large weapon, but Kisame used Samehada so effectively, Naruto had grown to respect the blade and the user, who he proudly called brother.

"Indeed, it will sing a requiem for their souls, by feeding off their chakra" replied Kisame with a grin.

"Naruto…Kisame, lets go" replied Itachi.

Itachi kicked down the door, walking out. Glancing left and right, he chose the right path, which led them down a long hallway which progressively became darker and danker, a putrid smell coming from the door. The three Akatsuki members walked easily, before Itachi kicked down the door, and the door flew, with the Sound ninja standing behind it. The sound ninja got to his feet, only to get his throat slit by Itachi as he walked past. They looked around.

It was the prison, dark and dank. Light came off several torches, but there were many cells in which most held dead people. Several of the prisoners were insane, screaming and banging their hands against the cages. They reminded Naruto of zombies in a movie Akatsuki had watched…about how people had this rage virus in which they were extremely violent. But these people were twisted so far in insanity, they didn't look human anymore. The bloodshot eyes showing desperation in them. But they weren't for Akatsuki to rescue…they were beyond hope.

"Do you think he or she that Pein sent us to claim is dead?" asked Kisame.

"I wouldn't be surprised" replied Naruto.

Grabbing a torch each, they investigated every cage at a time. It was only when Kisame came to a young woman, shuddering in the cold. Her body looked beaten and her clothes torn, but her eyes showed nothing but determination.

"I've found her" yelled Kisame.

Naruto poofed next to him, leaning on the cage.

"Baka, don't yell so loud" replied Naruto in a bored tone.

Itachi took a more leisured approach, walking up to them. He squinted in the darkness at the letter from Pein, then back at the girl.

"That's the package, get her out of there Kisame" replied Itachi.

Kisame nodded, destroying the chakra suppression seals and damage seals on the cage door which were loosely made. He then kicked the door down, walking up to the woman, who stared up at him. Kisame raised his torch towards her, and his eyes widened.

"Holy crap…she's blue" muttered Naruto, his eyes as well as Itachi's as wide as saucers.

Kisame bent down to her.

"Pein told me…if I was captured that people would come for me…" muttered the girl softly.

"Even if I am of this colour…" she continued.

Kisame looked at her, knowing the pain he had gone through as a child, being blue and all

"Come with me, I will protect you with my life" he replied.

The woman looked up at him, nodding.

"I cannot walk, they broke my legs" she muttered.

"Then I will carry you" replied Kisame, picking her up bridal style and walking out of the cage.

She was beautiful, blue but beautiful. Her hair, although unruly and tangled would in its prime be straight, running down to shoulder length. She had dark green eyes, which made her seem more exotic, if being blue wasn't exotic enough. Her body was strong, showing she had done ninja training before. She had bruises around most of her body, showing that she had not gone down without a fight. Thankfully, they had not gotten around to sexually abusing her due to her injuries, as rupturing veins and arteries in her legs would not go well with Orochimaru.

"Itachi, several of my clones have been erased. They know now who they're facing and are coming to get us" said Naruto.

Itachi nodded.

"Lets go" replied Itachi.

They sped down the hallway, through to the room where they had the battle earlier. And there, standing in the middle was Orochimaru.

"Greetings little ones…you should all know that when you come into the snake's den…your bound to be bitten" he hissed.

"Itachi-sempai, Kisame-sempai…go" replied Naruto.

Itachi and Kisame looked at him, and they met his eyes.

"Should I not make it back, tell Hinata I love her" he replied.

"You don't have to do this Naruto" replied Itachi, moving towards him.

"We both know that if we all run, he'll catch up with us, and more than one of us will die. This way, only I will die" replied Naruto.

Itachi swore, looking at Kisame. Kisame looked grim, but finally he nodded.

"Respect his sacrifice Itachi, respect his sacrifice" replied Kisame.

Itachi stared at Naruto hard.

"If I don't see you in Konohagakure again, I'm going to haunt you for eternity" spat Itachi, and they ran off.

Naruto stared at Orochimaru.

"Lets get this party started shall we?" asked Naruto, pushing away the nagging thoughts of death in his mind.

"Gladly" grinned Orochimaru, as Naruto dispelled his weights, unsealing his blades.

They both shot killer intent at each other, before they both moved in a blink of an eye, their blades clashing, glaring daggers at once another.

"You will die here today Orochimaru" spat Naruto, trying to push Orochimaru back.

Naruto however was pushed back himself as he dug his heels in to try and gain some purchase on the ground.

"No Naruto-kun, it will be you doing the dying" replied Orochimaru, grinning as Naruto was thrown away by his push.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto hit the ground heavily, his body barely responding. He lay in a semi-conscious state, aware of Orochimaru approaching him. A thousand memories and thoughts shot through Naruto's head as Orochimaru's blade slit his throat. But one memory preceeded all…Naruto's first kiss with Hinata.

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day, but they had been running around and having fun. They were both soaked to the bone, and the sun was completely hidden among the clouds. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata as they stood several blocks away from the Hyuuga compound. Naruto glanced up._

"_I love the rain…since I was little. It feels as if…it washes away your sins and everything wrong that you've done" said Naruto with a smile._

_Hinata giggled as her boyfriend stared up at the sky, his mouth open, drinking the fresh water. _

"_Hinata-chan, do you love the rain too?" asked Naruto, stepping close to her._

"_No, but if your with me…I may learn to love it as much as you" said Hinata with a smile, which made Naruto's heart beat faster._

"_Indeed, just as I may learn…to love you" muttered Naruto, closing the gap between their lips slowly. _

_He was uneasy, but at that moment it felt like the most naturally thing to do. Hinata's eyes widened as their lips touched. Their eyes then slowly closed naturally, both delving into the flow of the kiss, letting the rhythm of the rain pouring down guide them. It was only fate that would have Naruto kiss someone who loved someone even more than his beloved rain. After several seconds, they broke it off; Hinata turned completely red and poked her fingers together. Naruto was red as well, but they glanced at each other with a smile, and holding hands Naruto walked his beloved Hinata back to her household._

_End of flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto gagged, choking up as much blood as he could to stop him from suffocating. His neck was on fire, however the pain was getting more faint as he lost more and more blood. Orochimaru's foot came down on his hands, and Naruto feebly kicked out. Slowly…the world became darker and darker…then nothing but darkness. Naruto embraced the darkness, with his thoughts and mind going black.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well thats the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have any time, as any feedback is appreciated. Flames, not so much, but if you want to flame me...try to make it constructive...if that makes sense.**

**Anyhows, until next time**

**Woot~  
**


	5. Reincarnation

**Yo, whats up people! **

**Can you believe it, I've updated it again, and it didn't take a 1/2 a year or a full year to update. I hope this satisfies my readers, as alot of sweat and blood went into this, not literally of course. This chapter has almost everything to cater for every reader. We've got action for those who love it, romance for others, a hint of humour to lighten the mood and fluff for the fuzzy wuzzys. However, Coming Home will take a hiatus and I will work on the other two stories I've been "neglecting."**

**Anyways, time to give responses to reviewers:**

**  
ArmorOfGeddon: I hope I didn't make you wait...too long ;)**

**Chronostorm: I wrote this a long time ago, as you can see by the publish date. In those years gone by, the manga has dramatically changed who Naruto, and most of the antagonists and protagonists are. However, I will stick by my plot of Orochimaru as the uber bad guy.**

**Yakkaimono: Hope you enjoy this chapter in a reasonable time period =P**

**Anyhows, enough ranting on by me. **

**Enjoy, and if you find this chapter satisfying, please do take the time to review so I can get the feedback necessary in order to improve on my story.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The three months after Uzumaki Naruto's death there was nothing but silence. Then on the third month anniversary…the attack happened suddenly. The several guards at the open gate were subdued by ninjas disguised as refugees, slaughtering them. They then moved a strike force of one hundred and fifty ninjas. They headed left, slaughtering any civilians and ninjas in their path. ANBU teams fell lifelessly, holding their ground against insurmountable odds, two genin teams unfortunately running into them. They were slaughtered without remorse, newly graduated ninjas that had barely ever seen live combat. Lives wasted for a war they did not want to fight. They moved swiftly and within five minutes, they were at the Academy. They charged into the doorway. The first Chuunin instructor that stuck his head out to yell out angrily "don't run in the hallway" fell, a kunai in his eye. Another rounded the corner, only to get pinned to the wall lifelessly with eight kunai in her. The alarm went off, Chuunin instructors instructing their students to bail out of the windows while they held off the sound ninjas. For several classes on the ground floor, it was much too late. The Chuunin Instructor for Class 4A was instantly slaughtered, as he was kicked through the door, twenty five wide-eyed ninja-hopefuls stared at the doorway covered by four brutish large sound ninjas, all wielding blades. It would be a massacre.

Many made it to the ground from the upper floors and the sound ninjas poured out. What resulted was a skirmish, known forever in history as "The Genin Massacre." Although Sound would be defeated in this battle, it was known for how ruthless the Sound ninjas were by slaughtering every child they could, as well as these young training ninjas to be and recently promoted genins showing bravery and fighting back the best that they could.

Hyuuga Hanabi could barely contain her eyes around her. Bodies lay everywhere in the school courtyard, as ANBU members, Chuunin teachers and any other ninjas including freshly promoted genins did battle with the invading sound ninjas. Blood littered everywhere, a young child's biggest nightmare. Hanabi stared at her soft pale hands, caked with the blood from a sound ninja she had killed, underestimating the small Hyuuga girl. Konohamaru landed next to her, his face looking grim. A cut above his left eyebrow shone, blood flowing down and meeting a bloodstream from a cut on his cheek. Her own Jounin instructor was no where to be seen, however she knew that he was around, flashes of him here and there.

"Hanabi-chan, stay close to me…I'll protect you" muttered Konohamaru who was standing next to her.

For once…Udon and Moegi wasn't standing next to him, something which Hanabi had the chills. They were the Konohamaru Corp, all three of them even placed together as a team under Hatake Kakashi. There were two groups of ninjas that had passed Hatake Kakashi's test. The former Team 7 consisting of the now Akatsuki member Uzumaki Naruto, medic-nin Haruno Sakura and the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, who many regarded as the next sannin to inherit the title, unfortunately with Uchiha Sasuke going rogue, it never happened. Uchiha Sasuke had walked out on the leaf village, after him went Uzumaki Naruto, who finally snapped and had enough of the common villager's treatment of him, joining with the most powerful organization on earth, Akatsuki.

Hanabi nodded, and they found a sound ninja charging at them…with a massive sword. They both whipped up kunai's, and as the sound ninja slashed down, they held off the man's blade with theirs, but their strength was failing. The sound ninja's smile grew as he slowly pushed the two kunai's of the genins. Slowly the blade crept closer, until it was almost touching Hanabi's head. Her eyes widened, and Konohamaru, seeing her predicament let out a roar, and pushed the blade off the sound ninja. The sound ninja stumbled backwards, only to fall to Hanabi and Konohamaru's kunais to the chest. Hanabi's eyes looked around at the carnage around them.

A yell was heard as a genin was run through with a blade. Another scream as another youngster tried to hold his intestines from blurting out through a gash in his stomach. A soft scream as a female Chuunin teacher fell, several shuriken sticking out of her at various angles. A cry of rage as a young red haired boy charged, his kunai raised high at a grinning much older and larger sound ninja opponent. The red-head swung downwards, as the sound ninja sidestepped, stepping behind him and brutally slit his throat. The red haired boy's eyes widened, before blood gurgled from his mouth and he dropped to the floor. Gurgling blood, another genin grasping at his upper torso where a kunai was being stabbed into him by a much stronger opponent. A scream was heard as from the fourth story of the academy as a teacher was kicked from the classroom through the window, struggling desperately against ninja rope wrapped around her arms.

An ANBU member, half of his mask cut off fought desperately against three, driving his katana into one before the two other blades pierced his torso, spitting blood out as the blades tore through his flesh, his white porcelain dog mask caked in his own blood. Young sound genins and Konohagakure genins were battling desperately against each other, rolling around in the ground, having lost their weapons, relying on strength and power to overcome their foes. A scream as a Leaf genin's eyes were being gourged by a heavier sound ninja on top of the genin.

Around them, havoc reigned. Anbu members fought hard, desperate to save as many lives as possible. Many bodies lay on the blood littered floor, with a despairingly large amount of small bodies. Many of the genins were now being herded by the surviving Chuunin teachers, and they evacuated them. What Hanabi saw however, made her respect for Iruka shoot up. A genin went down, a blade to the ribs. Three sound ninjas advanced on the helpless girl, raising their blades high. Iruka dove, throwing shuriken all into the three sound ninjas. They fell back, and Iruka scooped up the girl with a roll and took off in a run towards an awaiting chuunin teacher, throwing kunai and shuriken to cover Iruka.

Hanabi was nudged back to reality by Konohamaru, who bumped into her. She spun, and saw the blade coming down towards the pair of genins. It was too late…she was going to die. A thousand thoughts pounded through her head. One of her family, of her Otou-san, her sister Hinata, Neji and the various other branch and main house members that she was acquainted with. Her very own precious people that she would give her life to protect them from any harm. She thought of her own genin team mates and other genins such as Udon, Moegi and especially Konohamaru. How she would never see him again...although these thoughts on Konohamaru puzzled her, as well as she puzzled why she was so calm thinking about him when she was about to be killed. Ironic really, what she was most afraid of, she found the most comfort when thinking about of all people…Konohamaru. Then she realised that Konohamaru made her feel happy and safe when he was around, his smiles were infectious and she loved his sense of humour. She loved how unlike most people, he didn't call her "Hanabi-sama" out of respect but rather "Hanabi-chan," to show that he was more than just someone in her life, rather a friend and that he respected her in her own way and not because she was a Hyuuga main branch member but because she was a strong kunoichi in her own right. It was those qualities that Hanabi liked about Konohamaru, able to make her laugh and happy when she was feeling down. He had also forgiven her when she treated him like crap.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Hanabi-nii, you should treat Konohamaru better" said Hinata who was standing in her doorway. _

_Hanabi glared at her, poking her tongue out at her._

"_It's his fault for being stupid and making fun of me" she muttered._

"_He wasn't making fun of you, he was joking with you. There is a big difference between making fun of you and joking with you. He was joking with you because you seemed down, however you had no right to call him the things you did. It reminds me of how Sakura use to treat Naruto" snapped back Hinata._

"_How can you relate that to me?" retorted Hanabi._

"_Because, like Sakura, you called Konohamaru a monster. Sakura called Naruto a monster once, and do you know what happened? Because of those words, and other…actions he left Konoha. Do you want Konohamaru to leave? Think about it" replied Hinata angrily, storming away down the hallway._

'_Konohamaru…leave? I don't want him to leave! I must find him...now' thought Hanabi wildly, running out of her room in search of Konohamaru._

_She searched everywhere but couldn't find him. In her despair, she slumped onto a bench…tears running down her eyes. Then to her surprise, Konohamaru slid into the seat next to her. Hanabi glanced at him in shock, before latching onto him with a bone crunching hug. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I called you a monster" the Hyuuga main house member cried, burying her face into his chest._

_Konohamaru looked as if he had been slapped by a large trout. Here was his crush latching onto him and crying. He uncomfortably patted her back, unsure of what to do. Hanabi's pretty face was marred by tears as she looked up at him pleadingly._

"_I'm so sorry" she said, hanging her head in shame._

_Konohamaru smiled softly, before reaching forward and hugging her. This time it was Hanabi who was surprised. _

"_Shhh, its okay. I know you didn't mean it" said Konohamaru. _

_The two genins sat there, arms around each other as Hanabi's sobs slowly stopped. She looked up at Konohamaru, wiping away her tears._

"_Argh, I must look like crap" she muttered._

"_You look fine" said Konohamaru, before standing up._

"_Come on" he said, offering her his hand._

_Hanabi looked up at his hand puzzled._

"_What better to cheer up saddened females then icecream?" he said, a twinkle in his eye. _

_Hanabi smiled and took his hand._

"_Only if you're paying" she whispered in his ear._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

However, her thoughts were cut short when she saw a black blur, and then a figure materialised, a massive blade holding the Sound ninja's blade. A large figure, clothed completely in black hooded robe with the hood on stood in front of them, the large blade blocking the strike.

Not only was the blade which caught Hanabi's eye…but Hanabi's eyes also happened to instantly picked up a ring on his left finger. She had completely disregarded the blade, with its fine craftsmanship for the view of the ring, one that she even as a Hyuuga main member rarely saw, and one that everyone else saw even less of. It wasn't an Akatsuki ring, but rather a certain type of ring on his left hand ring finger, a ring worth millions. There was only one male who wore that certain type of ring at this point in time, one who had the honour of marrying someone very important. As tradition holds, only the female has a ring during the engagement period, however in the Hyuuga clan, being married to someone of the main family or someone of their main family, a practice is held in which the male also wears an engagement ring, to show their nobility, power, prestige and honour that came with courting a Hyuuga main branch member. But it was this that Hanabi picked up, because of one simple fact. Only one person was engaged to a Hyuuga main branch member, that one person being engaged to her only sister, Hyuuga Hinata. The groom to be was…Uzumaki Naruto.

Konohamaru stumbled up, looking at the figure holding back the sound ninja with ease. However, he still held his position in front of Hanabi, showing her that no matter what he was going to protect her.

"Who is that?" asked Konohamaru puzzled at this appearance of the stranger, although still ready for any signs of an attack.

Hanabi looked at him, a smile on her delicate lips.

"My brother-in-law" she replied.

Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"Naruto-nii-san?" he asked strangely.

The Sound ninja's body dropped to the floor in front of Hanabi and Konohamaru, his face wide open and blood pouring through where Naruto's massive blade had stabbed him. Naruto turned to the two young genins, his upper half of his face still hidden in shadow and the black cloth. They opened their mouth but Naruto put a finger to his lips. It made an eerie sight, a hooded figure with a finger over his mouth.

"I want to surprise Hinata-chan" Naruto replied, and disappeared in a flash of black.

Hanabi blinked, before smiling. Presumed dead after months of searching, Uzumaki Naruto had returned from the grave. But at what price? The death toll of young children was high, at approximately sixty out of several hundred students. About fourty other ninjas also died during the attack. About eight Chuunin instructors also were killed. The parents of these children wept bitterly, mothers crying into fathers as they screamed, the fathers wrapping their arms around them tightly. In the middle of them, a black hooded figure stared downwards at his blade, dripping with the blood of the Sound enemies. An ANBU team surrounded him, blades drawn.

"We have been ordered by the Hokage to take you to her" the leader, wearing a wolf mask said.

The figure stayed silent, before pointing his blade at the leader, who paled at the size of the blade pointing at him.

"I…will go…myself" he whispered, disappearing in a puff of smoke before the ANBU could react.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto landed outside the Hokage's office, the two Jounin guards outside jumping in surprise, reaching for their weapons a second too late. In an instant, they were knocked unconscious and they slumped back against the walls with a thump. Naruto kicked open the large wooden doors that led to the Hokage's office. He instinctively tilted his head as a cup flew past at epic speeds, making an indent in the wall behind him, several senbon stabbing the wall as well. Tsunade glared at the figure, surrounded by two ANBU teams on either side of her desk. Shizune stood next to Tsunade, ready to protect her Mother, more senbon in her fingers. Naruto strode forward, his hood hiding his identity. He drew his blade, still fresh with blood, before pausing. He disappeared in a black flash, appearing behind the Hokage with his blade to her throat. No one had noticed the three-pronged kunai he had thrown when he had kicked down the door.

"Tell your men...to stand down" uttered Naruto slowly.

Tsunade nodded, and the ANBU teams who had drawn their blades nodded, sheathing their blades and stepping back from the desk slowly. Shizune, not wanting to leave her mother's side, hesitated before Tsunade's nod was given and she too stepped back.

Naruto's blade smashed into the Hokage's desk, easily breaking the desk in two. Tsunade's eyes widened. Even it was hard for her to break the table, meaning the blade must weigh a ton.

"Faster" uttered Naruto again.

They backed off further and faster, until they were on the other side of the hall. Jiraiya crashed through the window, in a ready stance as he stared at the hooded figure.

"Who the hell are you, daring to assassinate the Hokage of Konohagakure?" he spat, his eyes dead serious.

Gone was the super-pervert who wrote Icha Icha tactics and in his place was the brilliant genius that was Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin. One of the three Sannin, husband to Tsunade and father to Shizune.

Tsunade's eyes however had widened when she saw the blade. She caught Jiraiya's eye and he too looked at the blade and stumbled back against the wall in surprise.

"Seventh Heaven" they whispered together.

"Aren't you smart…baa-chan" replied Naruto, releasing his blade's hold on her throat.

Tsunade spun around to look at the hooded figure. Naruto dramatically threw back his hood, showing his blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

"Naruto…all the reports said you died" said Tsunade, her eyes wide.

Naruto looked at her, his cerulean eyes exactly the same. His appearance hadn't changed however in his robe he looked much more mysterious. He looked like someone from a dark brotherhood that specialised in high class assassinations and remaining undetected, the skill known as stealth.

"But now I'm back" replied Naruto with a grin.

"And the blade? It was lost for all time" replied Tsunade in shock.

"Its not often your own father gives you a blade he had found and hidden and teaching you his most prized jutsu in heaven is it" replied Naruto, grinning.

Tsunade grinned back with Jiraiya giving a small chuckle.

"I suppose not" replied Tsunade, smiling.

"And where is she?" asked Naruto

"Training Ground 21, I don't think she would know about the attack" replied Shizune, who had stepped forward to the desk after the crisis had been resolved.

The ANBU members had also relaxed, letting down their ever sharp guards for a brief few moments. A few moments that for every second of the day they were on guard for attacks on Konoha or on the Hokage herself. They relished in these few moments of rest, mentally drained from the war. Training Ground 21 was well known for being the most isolated Training Ground in Konoha. This is why Hinata loved it. It was Naruto and her spot. Where they would train endlessly in a mixture of love for each other; sparring to make each other stronger. Where they would unite as one, fighting against their clones and becoming leaves in the wind; being one being. Poetry in motion.

"No, I think not…" replied Naruto, starting to walk away.

"Oh, and before I forget…he says hi"

"Who?" asked Tsunade, some surprise in her voice.

"Your brother obviously" replied Naruto, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata struck cleanly, watching a chip of the log disappear. It was always during these anniversaries that Hinata was on edge, but deep in her heart it told her that her Naruto was alive and that he was coming for her. She only needed to be patient, and as she waited she trained hard to become stronger, not only for herself but also for Naruto. So if the time came where they had to fight to the death together, which would be likely, she would have a better chance of surviving.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Hinata curled in bed under the blankets, her eyes raw from the proceedings of the day. Itachi and Kisame had come back with a blue girl in their arms, but no Naruto. It had torn her apart, and Itachi and Kisame had both nodded their heads sadly. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead._

"_As his brother, I will do my best to protect you in his stead…he died saving us from Orochimaru" muttered Itachi sadly._

_Hinata's tears poured out and she nodded turning and wrapping herself into a crying Tsunade. Kisame looked down, before nodding at them both and walking off with Itachi. Everyone could see even these two seasoned Akatsuki members were troubled with Naruto's death. Ino and Sakura stood nearly, also crying even though Naruto was slightly estranged from them. The males of the Konoha 9 stood sadly, Neji wincing as he watched his cousin cry and weep. ANBU teams looked on sadly as their proud powerful Hokage was reduced to a bumbling wreck, weeping the day away. _

_Hinata cried herself to sleep that night, however her dream was pleasant. She sat on a green lush hill, the wind blowing Sakura blossoms across. She was leaning against Naruto who was propped up against a tree, sitting in between his legs. She sighed happily, breathing Naruto's scent. She turned, only to see Orochimaru's face grinning back at her. She screamed and tried to rise, only for Orochimaru's arms and long tongue to wrap her up struggling. She screamed as Orochimaru laughed, his chilling kukuku. Then, a pure white light filled the hill, and Orochimaru was gone. Hinata sensed a very familiar chakra signature behind her, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. _

"_Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered. _

"_Why did you have to die Naruto-kun?!" asked Hinata, staring forward sadly._

"_Hinata…I am coming for you…" came the whispered reply._

_Hinata paused._

"_But your dead, you cannot come back" replied Hinata, on the verge of bursting into tears again._

"_I will come back…for you" came the reply. _

_Hinata spun around, only to wake up tangled in her blankets. _

"_Naruto-kun?" she uttered softly, looking around. _

_Not seeing her beloved Naruto-kun, she sighed sadly and flopped back on the bed._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Naruto-kun…you say you are coming for me…its been three months…are you really coming?" asked Hinata.

"What does your heart tell you?" asked a black hooded figure behind her, who she noticed had large sword in a sheath strapped to his back. The sheath was pure white, imbedded with hundreds of precious stones and intricate designs and spirals made of pure gold. The blade itself was massive, easily running from the figure's shoulder to almost the ground.

Hinata's eyes widened, spinning around. She got into a familiar pose, her own style which she together with Naruto had named, Crane. She had developed her own style, and when Naruto had come back he helped her fix up any weaknesses he could see in her style. And she helped him with any weaknesses she could find in his positions. And hence, they both knew each other's moves inside out.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" snapped Hinata, activating her Byakugan.

A soft laugh. It was barely distinguishable from the screeching of birds and chirping of crickets. A soft breeze blew Hinata's long hair, and she tried to bore through the hood hiding most of the figure's face, to no avail. His eyes were hidden, hiding the pools to his or her own soul. Then, the figure lifted their head ever so slightly and Hinata flinched, ready for an attack at any moment.

"I am here to tell you…that today Konohagakure was attacked. They managed to infiltrate the patrols of the ANBU and engaged with the Leaf's forces not too long ago. Did you know?" asked the figure.

"No I didn't…what happened?" asked Hinata.

"The Academy for Ninjas was attacked" replied the figure.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Hanabi-nii-chan!" she cried out, moving forward.

The figure stood there, before shifting his back foot out slightly. It was a slight movement, but Hinata knew he stood in a relaxed, but ready position.

"Do you think I would let you go so easily? Do you think I would sell this information just like that? For free?" asked the robed figure.

"I have no time for this, my precious people are in danger. And no one will stop me from protecting them" snapped Hinata.

'_Hanabi-nii-chan, hold on. I'm coming' thought Hinta._

'_Lets see how far she's truly progressed' thought Naruto._

"Lets make a deal shall we…if you win, I'll let you through and tell you of the fate of your sister. Should I win, you must do something for me" replied Naruto.

Hinata frowned. The words 'do something' rang through her mind. Who knew what kind of sick twisted pervert this person could be, asking her for sexual deeds or other sexual acts should she loose. Or it could be asking to get blueprints for the outlines of Konoha, or maybe the assassination of someone. However, never giving up was part of Hinata's nino.

"I will not loose, nor will I give up. For that is my nindo!" spat Hinata, charging at the figure.

She struck and the figure blocked. Another strike…another block with a limb. She pulled back, kicking at the figure's face. A block with the figure's right forearm. Hinata spun, striking at the figure's chest, head and knees with her hands. Again, the figure blocked her attacks. Hinata reared back, putting some distance between them. She calculated the situation carefully in her head, pushing down the gut feeling that something was wrong. She frowned, thinking of the situation.

'_I haven't hit him yet…however maybe if I use more than one of me, I will be able to hit him and get past'_ thought Hinata.

Hinata put her fingers up and formed a cross.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" she yelled, splitting into four Hinatas.

They surrounded the figure, all with concentrated looks on their faces. Then they attacked. One struck for the arm and leg, another for the face and torso, another for the back and neck and the real Hinata aimed for the heart and kidneys. The figure didn't even shift as his hands moved swiftly, blocking or dodging all the attacks with relative ease. Hinata reared back, her eyes in surprise. This person knew her own personal technique.

"**Seikuuken (1)**…" was the single word the robed figure said.

That single word chilled Hinata to the core. Shaking off the fear rising from within her, Hinata gritted her teeth, and together she and her clones charged.

'_A ninja must not be overwhelmed by their emotions' she thought, repeating it in her head._

Their endless barrage was easily deflected by the figure's hands. Her kicks were blocked by the figure's kicks. Other stray attacks were dodged through weaving and side-stepping. Now Hinata was no pushover. She was one of the most powerful female Jounins in Konoha, after Uzumaki Naruto's defection, she trained harder than anyone to become stronger, so that if she ever met Naruto again, she could defeat him and bring him home. Just like Naruto had hoped that if he were to see Sasuke again he would defeat him and bring him back. But that Naruto had long gone.

"And now, I will show you the next level of Seikuuken…**Ryuusei Seikuuken(2)**!" replied the figure.

Hinata charged with her clones, attacking. The figure changed from blocking to weaving, as if he was following her exact movements and knew where she was going to strike from. Then, her clones all disappeared in the matter of milliseconds. Their guards had been exploited and three Hinata's disappeared, only to have one Hinata standing there, her eyes wide but still in her Jyuuken stance. The clones's memories came back to her startling her. Two of his arms had struck two in the head and a knee into the gut of another. All of these attacks were easily bypassing Hinata's defensive mechanisms…her own Seikuuken.

"Kuso" swore Hinata, jumping back to gain more ground.

The figure threw a kunai, and Hinata instinctively ducked. She glanced up to see no one, and then she felt a pinprick of a kunai on her throat. He had teleported behind her in her 1 degree of blindness with the Byakugan. He knew the Hyuuga's weakness, and hence Hinata was as good as dead.

"I win" came the chilling reply.

Hinata closed her eyes sadly, before the figure lifted the kunai and she heard the sound of him sheathing it. She turned around to glare at the figure. She noticed he was standing side on, to make sure he was in the 1 degree angle which was extremely small.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The figure loomed before her, before the hooded face moved forward. What he asked for…Hinata had never seen coming in any circumstance. She had expected something dire worse…but yet she received a response that surprised her.

"A kiss"

Her eyes widened.

"After all that…you want a kiss?" asked Hinata, perplexed at the situation.

"Hai, is there anything wrong with that?"

"I promised the man I engaged that I would never kiss another man as long as he is alive" began Hinata. "I cannot do as you ask of me…" came the sad reply.

"But your not breaking any promises are you?" the hooded figure said.

Hinata's eyes widened, before she gasped softly as it hit her. The realisation that…this hooded person who she just fought, who knew her secret technique…could it be...

"Naruto…-kun?" came her soft reply.

The figure threw back his hood, revealing Uzumaki Naruto resurrected. Hinata fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. Naruto gave a soft laugh, pulling her up gently and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I missed you…" muttered Naruto.

"Not as much as I missed you!" Hinata's soft voice exclaimed.

"Hinata-channn" said Naruto happily, before wrapping her in a loving embrace, holding her steady.

She looked up at Naruto with a smile, wrapping her eyes around his neck.

"So…about the request?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"Gladly" Hinata replied and she felt his lips press against hers.

She melted into his arms, feeling perfectly content. She was happy. Hinata pulled back suddenly.

"Hanabi-nii-chan?" she asked with wide eyes.

"She's fine" replied Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata with worried eyes.

"I was there to protect them" said Naruto with a wink.

Hinata smiled, reassured by the man she loves that Hanabi was safe.

"Now…where were we?" asked Naruto.

Hinata laughed softly, her laugh echoing through the training ground.

"I believe…I was going to finish off a request by a very handsome shinobi" came her reply and Naruto's words were drowned by her lips pressing against his again.

They broke apart, Hinata and Naruto smiling. Naruto picked up Hinata, twirling her around several times as their laughter broke through the air. The day, filled by tragedy…but also of hope and happiness. And for this couple, they gained a few moments of rest and relief, and sheer happiness by being reunited once again. In months to come, they would face nothing but trials and hardship, but the companionship from each other would far surpass the trials they would face.

Naruto stared at the woman who he hadn't seen in three months.

"Kami I missed you, I'm so glad your safe while I was gone" said Naruto happily.

"Oh, you miss me more than ramen?" asked Hinata with a giggle.

"No, but you come close" said Naruto, laughing as Hinata chased him around.

They rolled around in the grass wrestling before Naruto pinned Hinata on the ground. She squirmed and struggled but couldn't get Naruto off her.

"Icecream, my treat" said Naruto, moving his head towards her lips, before veering off and kissing her forehead.

He got off her with a wink.

"Lets go!" he said, before surprising Hinata with a passionate kiss to the mouth.

"And yes, I was aware that I...'missed' my hime" said Naruto, taking Hinata's hand in his and they walked off together towards Konohagakure.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto groaned, opening his eyes. He stared around blankly at his surroundings. What he stood in, could only be described as untouched nature. Animals of all kinds came to a waterfall with a lake, drinking deeply. Animals such as deers, does, rabbits and fuzzy bears would jump around happily. The ground was covered with multicoloured flowers of all kinds, with lush green grass around them. He pulled himself up, before his eyes widened. He clasped at his neck…no wound. Above the waterfall, he could see fuzzy wuzzy bears catching fish and chomping down happily on them, before looking down the waterfall and eyeing a few large deers. It was paradise, for animals…but not really for fish. Naruto presumed the fish would die in the real world through old age or eaten. Then they would come here, where they could possibly be the bears, exacting revenge on the bears who died who had now turned into the fish. How the mighty have fallen.

"Where am I?" said Naruto out loud.

"Where do you think you are?" asked a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto whirled around, to come face to face with an older-looking Naruto, leaning against a tree.

"Yo" he said with a wave.

"…Otou-san?" asked Naruto quizzically, completely unsure of how to use the word.

"The one and only, former Hokage at your service. The yellow flash. The unparalleled ninja at that time and age. The best in the business when it came to killing people…although your getting quite close to beating me in terms of skill. My my Naruto, you've become a strapping young lad eh. Even gotten engaged to a nice Hyuuga girl…Hinata I recall her name is. As beautiful as your mother, although I believe your mother wins out" replied Minato with a grin.

Naruto grinned back.

"What can I say, I'm a ladies man. And I just happen to be engaged to the most beautiful woman alive" mocked Naruto.

"And clearly besides getting my good looks, you also seem to have gotten all your charm from me" came Minato's smiling reply.

"Dream on boys, we both know that all your charm came from me" came a feminine reply.

"Ahh…honey. Come to say Konichiwa" muttered Minato.

"Off with you fat man" snapped Naruto's mother back.

"Ohhh, my little boy's so big and grown up!" said Kushina, glomping her son in a massive hug.

At that moment, Naruto realised what it was to be a fish and getting fished out by a big hungry fuzzy bear.

"Hi kaa-san" gasped Naruto as she squeezed the breath out of him.

"Errr…Kushina-chan…hes kind of turning blue…no purple" muttered Minato.

Kushina released her son with a beaming smile. Minato's eyes widened at what was going to happen.

"Get Down!" he yelled, running from Kushina and Naruto. (Think in an Arnold Swarzneggar voice).

"My dearest son…TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR FIANCEEE!" screeched Kushina.

Minato successfully bailed for cover, covering his ears and hiding behind a large rock. The animals happily drinking water or grazing took to the hills, running away from the lady with the loud voice. Naruto took the brunt of the attack, his eyes wide, before clutching his ears in pain.

"Shes…great?" replied Naruto with a groan.

"Enough kidding around. We have work to do" replied Minato.

"Work?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, work" replied Kushina.

"But I'm dead…what work could I possibly do?" asked Naruto.

"Training" came Kushina's grim reply.

"For what?" replied Naruto, puzzled at the situation.

"In this world, there is a fine line between evil and good. Ying and yang if you think of it. Neither all good, or all evil is consumed by one another. In mostly good there is a tiny bit of evil. In mostly evil there is a tiny bit of good. That is the uttermost extremes that the world balances on. After your death…that tiny bit of good dwindled down even more. Hence, you are going to return alive…resurrected if you will to restore the balance" answered Minato.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, the Kami has given us strict orders which we are to follow. Please follow us son" said Kushina, and Naruto followed his parents through the forest.

They came to a clearing, but also consisting of large wooden stumps, large boulders and other natural training gear. Naruto stood as his parents prepared, moving swiftly around and pulling things out of pockets, from under toadstools and so on.

"Naruto…for the next three months we are to train you. Prepare to meet your maker" warned Minato, before charging at Naruto, Kushina right behind him.

It was going to be a long three months. During this period, Naruto would constantly train, only resting for breathers, meals and conversations. The food was full of energy, allowing Naruto to continue to train and regain chakra. However, one month into his training, Minato stopped him.

"Naruto…The Kami has ordered that I give you something that I had found on my travels around the world…and he has taken it from earth to give to you. The Kami rarely interferes with anything, only when he feels the need to. My son…I present to you…Seventh Heaven.

Sheathed held a large sword, as wide as Zabuza's and cutting inwards to a sharp point. The sheath was pure white; made of a material Naruto presumed was ivory. But this was pure ivory, with absolutely no blemishes on it. As well, intricate designs and spirals made of pure gold were engraved into the ivory, giving it a precious look, while also showcasing the sheath-crafter's grace and elegance with decoration. Only a true master sheath-crafter could make a sheath this fine. It is not only the sword that counts, but the sheath as well. The blade held an orb contained with a light coloured liquid, surrounded by a white circle with blades sticking out of it at the upper half. The white circle then formed downwards, to produce the hilt where you would hold the blade. The white circle ended just above the hilt, where Naruto could see where the blade was connected.

"Draw the blade Naruto…it is your destiny" said Minato.

Naruto stepped forward tentatively, before gripping the hilt with his hands and pulling out the sword while his father held the sheath. It was massive. The blade shaped upwards, coming to a rectangular shape before it delved into a triangle and into a point. On the white semi-circle connected to the orb held multiple precious gems and stones. The blade itself was blue, infused with the chakra of the sword-maker and continually powered by the liquid within the orb. What Naruto also noticed, is that it was extremely heavy. Naruto struggled to lift the blade, finally managing to hold it upright with the blade pointing upwards as he stared at it. Further off, Kushina held her husband as they watched their song stare at the blade.

"They say that the liquid inside the orb is not liquid, but rather chakra of seven archangels. The archangels they say each made a blade in order to restore the balance of the world. It is also said that the blade is made of a compound known only as mithril, a compound so strong, stronger than diamonds that it will never loose its sharpness or break. These Seven Archangels, known as the Seven each used this blade and gave it to seven respective shinobi's that would be used in ancient times to restore the balance. After that, the blades were told to be hidden until one worthy would collect it, and his family shall wield the blade. Once the balance was restored, they say the shinobi refused to hide the blades, wanting to use them and pass them down from their family to family. They then pleaded with the Seven to keep the blades, however the Seven saw that power had corrupted their hearts. That these seven valiant shinobi that they had given the blades to…ultimately had succumbed to the forces of evil with the promises of wealth and power.

The Archangels refused their request, knowing that should they keep the blades that the world would be thrown back into disarray, into an apocalyptic event. The Seven then took the blade by force and hid it, killing the seven wielders of the blades in fear of their eagerness for power and glory. The blades were then hidden, forever to be unseen, only heard of in legends and fairytales. But they said that one day one person would find the blade, but would not be able to draw it. And that his son would be able to wield the blade. And his son's son. And so the legend goes. They say that only the purest and strongest of hearts can resist the temptation that this blade gives, to only use for good and not evil. To be wielded for the people around you and not for yourself. It is now that this blade now bears responsibility to our family, the Namikazes. May you wield the blade well; however you must learn the secrets of the blade itself. We cannot help you, only to spar or to give advice. Where you go now…is your own path my son" started Minato.

"However, we will do the best to guide you on the right path and to encourage you through these next two months, as they will be the most trying times in your life" continued Kushina.

"But you said that there were seven blades. I only see one massive blade" questioned Naruto.

Minato laughed.

"You have a sharp mind my son, it will aid you well in the future. The blades after I found them fused together. I don't know why, but I had laid them all flat with their sheaths in a room, all points touching each other and forming the symbol of the Seven. The Symbol of the Seven consisted of one north and one south sword, two other blades branching out on each side in an asterix" explained Minato.

"And the last blade?" asked Naruto.

"The sword of the Leader of the Seven, his blade lay in the middle of them all. I believe it was the Kami that gave me the impulse to place the blades in the symbol of the Seven, and hence they merged together, to form this blade.

"I understand" replied Naruto.

"Do you accept the responsibilities that this blade holds, in which it can never be used for evil, only for good. And it can never be used to kill the helpless and weak such as beggars and children. And should you be corrupted by the power, the Seven will return and strike you down, are you willing to accept the burden of this holy weapon?" asked Minato.

"Yes, I will accept full responsibility" replied Naruto.

"Very well my son…the blade Seventh Heaven is now yours" said Minato with a proud smile.

And for those other two months, Naruto spent his time increasing his strength and power to be able to wield the blade, then to be able to swing it without it overpowering him. Then, Naruto started to work on his own style with his blade, incorporating various influences from his senseis and friends over the years, taking the best aspects of their own techniques into his own style. And he also developed Hinata's Seikuuken from his parent's harsh training, and managed to further the technique and he called it…Ryuusei Seikuuken.

Somehow, Minato had gotten a camera, and took photos of Naruto's arms and chest. Then over the three month period, if the muscle growth of them wasn't up to par with his "schedule" as he would call it, Naruto would have to work even harder.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Minato examined the two photos. Naruto was nearby, having dunked himself in a lake nearby so that he wouldn't overheat. Naruto had almost reached his parents when his mother's body expression made him stop. She was chewing her nails nervously, glancing around while Minato just sat there, before shaking._

_"Otou-san…everything alright?" asked Naruto._

_Minato turned a fire kindled in his eyes. That picture forever would haunt Naruto, as he believed to have seen the pits of hell itself within his father's eyes. The Kyuubi in its own grand glory…his father's eyes almost came up to the nightmare that was the Kyuubi…almost._

_"Do I look alright? Your training is behind schedule. I'm raising those body weights, more weight lifting for you. More chin-ups, more bench pressing, more push-ups. Go go go!" he roared._

_And from then on, Naruto made sure to add another few kilograms to the weights he was pumping or dragging along so that the traumatic experience will never happen again._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

One day, Naruto sat with his father and mother.

"Otou-san…how did you find Seventh Heaven?" asked Naruto.

"It is a long story, one that in due time the sword will reveal to you how it was found" came Minato's answer.

Minato's answer puzzled Naruto. How could a blade reveal to him how it was found? Could it send him into a genjutsu of some kind where he can see the past? These questions wandered in Naruto's head. Naruto frowned, staring at the large blade in his hands.

"What secrets do you hold?" asked Naruto out loud to the blade.

It simply shimmered in the light with a soft vibration.

"A good swordsman listens to his blade Naruto. Listen to the blade and it will guide you on the right path" advised Kushina.

"Hai kaa-san" replied Naruto, still entranced with the blade.

"We will leave you for several days. In these few days alone, you must learn the secrets of the blade yourself. Should you need anything reasonable, pray for it and should it be reasonable the Kami will grant it to you" said Minato.

"Farewell son" said Kushina, a soft smile on her lips as she faded into a fog.

Minato looked at his son with proud eyes, nodding once to show his approval before also fading. Naruto stared at the blade again, before looking up at the endless sky.

"Grant me strength" Naruto said, raising the blade above his head.

Naruto panted, his eyes wide. What he had found out from the blade amazed him, but also made him almost completely drained of chakra. He lay on the ground on his back, his arms outstretched. The dummy he had trained on had seven distinctive slashes in it. The blade lay to his left where his hands had tiredly dropped it. With every jutsu, doing it for the first time you use too much mana. Naruto had pumped too much chakra into his technique, wasting over half of his chakra on the technique. However, what also shocked Naruto was that the blade spoke to him…and he had managed to interpret what it wanted, and together they had worked together to create a deadly technique.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Naruto stared at the blade, before at the dummy before him. He cleared his mind of any thoughts, clearing it and making it as calm as a flowing river. This mind technique he also needed for Ryuusei Seikuuken as you need to be as calm as possible, no panicking otherwise the technique would be ruined. He charged forward, and the blade spoke to him. Naruto had earlier realised what the weapon wanted…his chakra. Naruto charged, pumping as much chakra into the blade as possible. His eyes widened as everything slowed down, and the blade in his hand split, into the seven swords. Six of the blades fanned out to make the symbol of the Seven, while the Seven's leader's blade Naruto held. He saw the pattern that he had to go. The blades all spread out in a circle, held by some unseeable force. From the perimeter of the circle, he appeared to the north blade and progressed to the lower south west blade to the opposite side blade to the upper west blade to the upper east blade. On these seven swords, the Hirashin no Jutsu seal was on them. Each blade was replaced after each slash, utilizing the best of each of the blades or so Naruto theorised. The blades would then all be used in the attack. Naruto stared, before his quick thinking mind realising what he could do. He used Hirashin to the northern sword, slashing the dummy as he went past. He then used Hirashin to go to each individual sword, his hand acting on its own as he let go of the other sword and grabbed the next one, and hence Naruto was creating his own ultimate technique. Finally, the blades formed together into one large sword, and Naruto fell from the sky to the dummy with a fully formed sword. He raised it behind his head, before swinging down and cleaving off the head of the dummy. (If you don't understand the multiple slash description, think of it as Cloud's Limit Break seen in Advent Children). The combination use of the blades meant the unity of Seventh Heaven. _

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"I think I'll call it…Omnislash" said Naruto out loud, thinking of the seven distinct slashes on the dummy, as well as the severed head.

Several days later, his parents came back while Naruto stood on one of the large rocks that littered the ground, staring into the distance. Naruto had counted down the days since his departure from earth. This would be his final day here, and the final day of fellowship with his family. His secret yearning to finally meet his parents had been furfilled, however they were dead and he was not. The world needed to continue, and he was needed to restore the balance of good and evil on earth. As much as Naruto wanted to stay with his parents in heaven, he had to protect Konoha, his family Akatsuki, and especially his soulmate…Hinata. Naruto had resolved that he would make his parents proud, as he knew that they were always watching him.

"Yo" said Minato.

Naruto turned, looking at them with a smile. He hopped off the rock, standing before his parents, the blade sheathed and strapped to his back.

"It is time…is it not?" asked Naruto.

Kushina looked into her son's proud eyes.

"Yes it is my child. This is where we part" she said softly.

"Indeed my love. Naruto, I have watched over you since young, I apologise for the actions of the civilians and ninjas who have treated you the wrong way. However, I believe in the end everything that happened to you happened for a reason. Your split with Hinata, you're joining of Akatsuki, the extraction of the Kyuubi. I believe this is all Kami's plan" explained Minato,

"I too apologise for those fools down there. But go my son, and know that we will always love you and are very proud of our little boy" said Kushina, tears falling down her fair face.

Naruto embraced with them both in a deep hug. He stepped back, a sad smile on his lips.

"Before you go, someone wants you to give a message to someone" said Minato.

A young boy around twelve or thirteen stepped forward out of the fog, a large smile on his lips.

"Hello, you may not know me, but I am Tsunade's brother. My name is not important, but…just tell onii-chan I said hi" the young boy said with a grin, and dissapeared promptly.

The three of them blinked, before shrugging and the atmosphere reverted back to the sad aura that surrounded them.

"See you soon…one day…Kaa-san…Otou-san" said Naruto softly.

"Farewell, my son. Make us proud of you" said Minato with a half-hearted grin.

"I love you my Naruto-chan. Take care of yourself and Hinata" said Kushina with a soft sad smile.

Kushina attached herself to Minato, resting her head on his chest as they waved back sadly until Naruto disappeared. Only then did they turn to each other and Kushina let tears flow freely down her cheeks as she hugged Minato. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her sobbing slow down.

"Our son has truly grown" said Kushina with a sad sniff when she had removed her tear-stained face from his chest.

"Indeed, he is worthy to be a Namikaze" replied Minato, kissing her forehead.

"Come dearest, we must go now" said Minato, and holding Kushina's hand they walked away from Naruto's training area.

Naruto sped through the clouds, however he saw a noteworthy figure that he wanted to see for a long time. The Sandime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, his grandfather like figure who had protected and raised Naruto the best that he could given the political restraints on him gave him a smile and a wink, the pipe notably absent from his mouth. Then, a bright light made Naruto shut his eyes before he could react, and the light faded into darkness.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto appeared on top of the Academy building in a flash of light. Many of the ninjas mistook it for a flash bomb, hence ignoring the flash that seemingly came from the roof. Naruto stared down from the roof and narrowed his eyes at the Sound Ninjas that were attacking the village he protected. He was clothed in a hooded black robe, giving him a mysterious aura about him. Naruto shrugged, thinking that it would help him keep his identity, as well as a simple fact that many ninjas do not know. Akatsuki wears black and red because of two things. One is to make them stand out, and the other is that black is the easiest colour to wash out blood with. Blood caked the floor, and he saw the genins, bravely however extremely stupidly fighting back against the Sound ninjas. But he knew that they were doing it because they were ninjas, although not use to this kind of kill or be killed situation, they were adapting well and were helping each other out to take down individual Sound Ninjas. Naruto shook away the memory of him and Sasuke teaming up to defeat Zabuza by freeing Kakashi from his water prison. Sasuke was gone, and probably will be forever. He spotted Hyuuga Hanabi and Konohamaru fighting together to protect each other. Naruto smirked as they both took down the Sound ninja attacking them.

'_Konohamaru's probably going to be like me. Court Hyuuga Hanabi and wear a ring I'm wearing at this moment. Clearly my style and cool factor rubbed off him' Naruto thought amused._

His eyes narrowed as he saw a Sound ninja sneak behind the two. He threw a kunai, landing in front of the Sound ninja as he swung, and he appeared, parrying his blade with his own. He easily pulled back and drove his blade into the Sound ninja, the ninja falling to his feet, blood pooling around his body. Naruto glanced at Hanabi and Konohamaru, and he admired the way Konohamaru had positioned himself in front of Hanabi and had his kunai up in a defensive position. He heard Hanabi say it was her brother in law, noticing the ring he wore on his left hand. Naruto put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I want to surprise Hinata-chan" Naruto replied, before disappearing.

Konohamaru stared at where Naruto was, a grin creeping over his face. Hanabi too was in shock, but not as much as Konohamaru, his brother returning again for the second time.

"Naruto-nii-chan is back" said Konohamaru with a grin to Hanabi.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru, and gave a rare smile back and looked down, feeling self-conscious about her smile, since it was extremely rare that Hanabi, as well as many Hyuuga members would smile in public. Konohamaru reached out, lifting her chin and Hanabi's eyes widened, her cheeks turning bright red, a complete contrast to her normal soft pale skin. Konohamaru looked into her eyes, however marvelled the feel of her soft skin for the moments he held up her chin. Hanabi also marvelled the feel of his hands on her skin, surprising her by being gentle and not rough like she would have expected from Konohamaru.

"Hanabi-chan, look up when you smile. The world seems better when you're smiling" said Konohamaru, before he walked off.

Hanabi watched Konohamaru walk off, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. She blushed even harder when she saw Konohamaru glance back at her, noticing her staring at him and he stumbled slightly, before continuing to walk away, with a small wave behind his back at her.

"Konohamaru…-kun" she muttered unknowingly, adding the suffix to his name, before doing something her sister use to do…poking her index fingers together.

Konohamaru walked away, before rounding the corner and leaning against the back of the wall with a deep breath. He too was slightly flushed and embarrassed at what he had done.

'_Oh yeah, I'm cool…and she was staring at me back!' thought Konohamaru_ thinking back on what he had just done and said, before standing up and walking proudly into a street lamp with a soft 'dong' sound.

'_Okay, not that cool but still pretty cool. Take that Naruto-nii-chan' he thought, _rubbing his forehead.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, hope that read was as good as it was to write. I decided to focus alot more on character development, as well as a sub/romance in terms of Konohamaru/Hanabi as I'm sure readers would enjoy reading about other characters getting together instead of always completely centered on NaruHina. Anyway, I hope in the next chapter to have a more emphasis on the other characters and less on Naruto and Hinata, however not everything can go to plan.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~**


	6. Relationship Problem

**Hi guys, hows it going?**

**Hope your all doing great, heres another chapter of Coming Home for you guys who I'm grateful for who read. I have been, a bit neglecting of other characters, hence I've been working on adding more focus on the minor characters and less on Naruto and Hinata. Of course there will still be plenty of Naruto and Hinata, but there will be some emphasis on other characters as well. **

**Note: I'm actually currently wondering if anyone can link me to a webpage which has Japanese words and english translation, as I'm not sure of a few Japanese words, which would help to sound more Naruto/Japanesy(even though its not a word).**

**Responses to reviews:**

**KingKakashi: Who would know that one of the Fanfics i also highly anticipate the chapter release of happens to review for me. Thank you for your review. Some faults on my part for not reviewing other authors stories (sounds like I'm self-centered =S), as some author's stories really are awesome. I look forward to the release of your next chapter and I myself should get off my lazy bum and review back. I use to review, not much anymore however. I guess I need to get back into the habit =D.**

**ArmorOfGeddon: Yeahhh, History's strongest Disciple Kenichi is an AWESOME series. I used Seikuuken and Ryuusei Seikuuken since I forgot what Hinata's move was called, however I will continue to use it, as I believe that Hinata's move is just like Seikuuken except with chakra blades, and Ryuusei is more advanced by being able to dodge. As for Sasuke's body, no. So look forward to a fight between two Uchiha brothers.**

**Swordstalker0: Here is your "more." I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**taintedlegacy: Thank you for your review. Yeah, it wouldn't exactly work if naruto was dead, and the focus was on Naruto. **

**Yakkaimono: Ahah, reasonable time period. Yes...time *looks around.* I hope this is also at a reasonable time period for you.**

**GraityTheWizard: Missing something? If your able to identify what is "missing" it would be much appreciated.**

**I know I'm not the most talented writer out there, but for those who read my Fanfiction stories, its much appreciated and I hope you do enjoy reading these as much I enjoy writing them. Writing use to be a passion for me, but then I stopped around 08 as the passion wasn't there anymore, and getting to the magical 10kish words mark seemed impossible. But now, thanks to you kind people who continue to bear with me and enjoy my fanfictions you've given me back the passion. I ask that all you do in return, is to share the passion I do for fanfiction, and to know that there are some truely talented authors out there, much better than me and to encourage those authors as well. **

**Enough ranting from me, I really hope you enjoy it. It might be a bit boring for some people, but I really think some of the values and attitudes on relationships people can learn from Naruto and Hinata's example when talking to Shikamaru and Temari.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Life, it feels like it can consume you at times. Like your a feather in the wind, drifting away, unable to know whether your heading. It's all up to mother nature, in which you float or sink, drifting away into the tides of time. Where no one remembers you, and history is gone. This is the fate of many Suna nins. A battle took place months ago, where many of their forces and their Kazekage, along with several Konohagakure ANBU teams and Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara, both from Akatsuki had joined forces to fight the enemy.

It had started with a bang, Deidara's bombs killing over three hundred men in the first few seconds of battle.

Deidara dashed up the wall, dead ninjas laying on the bottom. Above him, Suna ninjas appeared, throwing kunai and shuriken at the second wave approaching. There was not much cover, the Sound ninjas retaliating with explosive tags and projectiles back. More and more Sound ninjas fell at little casualties to the defenders. Sasori stood at the top, observing the battle. Next to him, the captain of the Konoha ANBU team and the Kazekage stood.

"Gaara, take your men and deploy on the south wall, they are being hard pressed" said Sasori.

Gaara nodded, taking fourty shinobi with him to the south wall. Gaara knew that even if they were defeated here, there was still a substantial amount of ninjas that went with the refugees. The entire Suna army would not die in this fortress, but many would he suspected. He instructed his men to fan out, then he walked to the wall, glancing down. Scores of Sound shinobi were charging up the wall, throwing anything they could. A Suna ninja went down next to Gaara, a shuriken in his eye. Gaara frowned, before his sand raised above him, before sweeping down in a sand avalanche. The wall was empty, and several Sound shinobi lay dead, the rest horribly injured. His soldiers cheered, raining shuriken and kunai down at the Sound ninjas. Yes, as long as Gaara had strength in him, he would make these Sound ninjas pay.

Deidara stood at the north side of the wall, his hands eating clay. He then raised his palms, before throwing the clay into the air. They formed into tiny ants, and charged down towards the sound ninjas. Deidara focused, before letting them explode. Screams of men and death cries were heard as Sound ninjas fell from the walls. Yes, it truely was a good day to be alive.

The defenders were running out of projectiles. Now it would come down to the nitty gritty, hand to hand combat and ninjutsu. Ninjutsus were used againts the invading army, however many defenders were conserving what chakra they had to try and keep the enemy off the walls. The first Sound ninja on the wall had his throat brutally cut by a Suna ANBU member. The next one fell, senbon thrown in their face. But more and more poured out, and the Suna and Konoha ninjas charged, fighting to keep the fort. Sasori frowned. He had inflicted heavy losses on the enemy, but had taken a few too many losses himself. He could see the men and women fighting desperately, slowly loosing ground as more and more Sound ninjas poured into the fortress.

Deidara landed next to him, a clay bird flying in the background.

"I believe a retreat is in order soon, otherwise there will be no defenders left" said Sasori, observing the battle.

A suna ninja ducked under a kunai swipe, slashing at the Sound ninja's neck. The sound ninja fell and another appeared climbing up the wall. The Suna ninja kicked the man as he was halfway over the battlements, and he fell, screaming. The ninja looked around him as slowly his comrades were being subdued, one stabbing a Sound ninja with a katana, only to be stabbed in the back by two others. The Suna ninja knew he would probably die here, but his moment of observing cost him. He turned around, only to have his throat slit. He gaped, clutching at his throat as he went down.

Sasori looked around.

"Deidara, is it ready?" asked Sasori.

"Yes Sasori-senpai" said Deidara.

"Good, blast it and tell everyone to fall back to Konohagakure" said Sasori.

Deidara nodded, and there was a huge blast from the south wall. Gaara looked up, nodding as he caught Sasori's eyes and he rallied his men and charged downwards. The Sound ninjas attacking from the south side were caught unexpected, and were easily cut down as they cut like a scythe through wheat. They moved quickly, opening a passageway that Suna ninjas poured down, many carrying wounded comrades. Sasori and Deidara nodded, and seeing the few remaining Suna ninjas go down, they retreated too, along with the rest of the Suna and ANBU forces. Sasori and Deidara stood in the opening, Sasori's ten puppets open and killing Sound ninjas to allow the remaining Suna ninjas to evacuate. Then, as soon as they were there, they dissapeared. Explosions lit up, and an avalanche of rock fell onto several of the Sound ninjas.

At the end of the day, out of eight hundred Suna defenders that fought, approximately six hundred remained. And even more were at Konohagakure, atleast two hundred. They believed to have inflicted over six hundred casualties. The Konoha ANBU losses were at ten ninjas down, with ten survivors. It had been a costly victory for the Alliance. Sound could not keep taking these kinds of casualties, but nor could Suna, who prided themselves more on their quality over quantity.

All time flows by, and all the Suna ninjas, and the ANBU ninjas that died on that day, were forgotten in time. As were the Sound ninjas, they too dissapeared from history, only becoming a statistic, that historians would argue the numbers about. But their loves ones would never forget their faces. How hard they tried, how strong they fought, how passionately they loved. And their sacrifice would be honoured by the Kazekage, the Suna citizens and the shinobi alike.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Kisame stood in a darkened clearing several miles away from Konohagakure. He was called to a meeting, in the same clearing that Kazuku was found. Kisame was no pushover, he tensed, feeling that something was wrong. In fact, he knew already that something was up. Around him, the six bodies of Pein, Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu landed in a ring, surrounding Kisame, cutting off all escape routes.

"Whats going on?" asked Kisame, noticing they were surrounding him, shifting his right foot forward slightly.

"Your years of service are much appreciated Kisame. However...you must die now. You have too many ties to Konohagakure, and our leader...does not appreciate this. Plus...other circumstances have changed and your services are...no more required" said Pein, staring at him.

"The hell, just because I fell in love with her. It was your decision and orders to go save her" spat Kisame, pulling Samehada off his back, and unwrapped the deadly weapon.

"That may be so...but he has ordered for your execution" Pein replied.

"You did this to Kazuku too didn't you. You murdered him didn't you" spat Kisame.

"Don't be so angry Kisame. We are just following orders, as regretful as they are. " relied Sasori from a distance.

"Screw you puppet boy. You know you can try to kill me, but you'll have a hard time" said Kisame.

"Of course, we cannot allow Itachi or Naruto to know that they are going to die too, after we deal with you" said Pein.

A sound of whispering was heard and a fireball rained from the sky. Due to the whispering, the Akatsuki members had tensed and Sasori had managed to dodge the fireball which proceeded slamming into the ground where he was a moment ago.

"Itachi!" uttered Kisame with fake surprise as Itachi sprang down from the tall trees surrounding them.

"Itachi...so kind for you to join us" mumbled Pein.

"Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu and my six bodies are no match for you two. I presume you have been eavesdropping on our conversation" said the Peins with evil grins.

Deidara cried out in pain, slumping to the floor, three arrows protruding from his back at various angles, to confuse the enemy on where the enemy had fired from. It is impossible to dodge what you cannot see, hear or sense. This was the reason why Naruto was the best assassin in the world, as his stealth was unparallel in the shinobi world.

"Eight of you" said a cold voice from the trees.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun, your here too. Expect you to kill one of us to increase the odds of your survival eh. You were always the best assassin out of all of us" said Pein matter of factly.

"You will die as well, how could you betray your own family" came the angry reply.

All of Pein's bodies laughed.

"Do not seek to hope to find my real body, you will never find it" they all said.

Itachi glanced at Kisame, who nodded back.

"Naruto, stay hidden. We will handle this ourselves" said Itachi.

Naruto laughed, coldly.

"Itachi, you fool. And what will I say to her? That you died when I could of possibly prevented it? What would I say to Kisame's missus? That he died protecting you, yet I didn't interfere. What would I tell my Hinata-chan? That I watched my two brothers fight and die infront of me, when I had the power to help them. I don't think so" said Naruto.

Sasori glanced at Zetsu. Zetsu nodded and moulded into the ground. For several seconds, there was silence, before the sound of flesh being slit sounded. Pein frowned, Zetsu's chakra signal disappeared.

Zetsu's body fell from the heavens next to Itachi and Kisame.

"That proves I am the best assassin in the world" spat Naruto.

"Zetsu!" came Sasori's horror cry.

In all his time in Akatsuki, he would never believe one of the best assassin and reconaissance ninjas in the world Zetsu would die so easily, to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

"When you have people you wish to protect, killing becomes so much easier" said Naruto from the trees.

One of the Peins looked at Sasori. Sasori nodded, pulling out ten puppets. Kisame unwrapped Samehada and Itachi drew ***his katana.* **

"Lets rock" said Kisame with a grin, charging at Sasori. Itachi glanced at Pein's six bodies.

"Always leave me to the creepy killer guys Kisame" muttered Itachi, activating his Sharingan.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood leaning against a high wall, his trademark clothing on, an Akatuski cloak and a bamboo hat. It was an eerie appearance, an Akatsuki member leaning againts a wall, which happened to be to the Hyuuga estate. He waited patiently for Hinata, knowing she could take a while. He didn't want to enter, knowing he could possibly strike fear into the members of the family, as well of the fact that even though he was her fiancee, it was most likely he would only be let onto the ground with permission. He had not disturbed the branch member standing guard in order to enter, thinking it was too early to ask permission to enter the Hyuuga grounds. However much to his chargrin, his plans were flawed as Hyuuga Hiashi came out, his solid mask firmly on, the aura of superiority and pride clashing with Naruto's aura of power and unpredictability. He was an Akatsuki member after all, a reputation he had to uphold.

"Hiashi-san" said Naruto with a bow, showing the respect to his father-in-law.

Being an Akatsuki member, he was actually of higher ranking than Hiashi, since he was the elite of the elite, the cream of the crop. And Hiashi knew Naruto was extremely powerful, and thought it only due to give his son-in-law the respect he deserved for the hard work and training he had put in to become this powerful. Although in Konoha, Hiashi would be highly respected, Naruto would be even more, mostly due to fear and the unpredictable factor.

"Naruto-sama" said Hiashi, nodding back.

Naruto glanced at him, his left eyebrow pointing upwards. He wasn't used to being called anything honorific such as sama or dono, as he had simply grown up a simple orphan.

"Hiashi, you are to be my father in law. I do not...think it wise for you to call me something a higher class, I rather be on a more familiarity level with you" said Naruto firmly.

Hiashi nodded, the corners of his mouth raising slightly. He knew of Naruto's heritage of growing up alone and could see his son in law was not...comfortable with the title of sama.

"Hinata will probably be a lot longer,knowing she has a date with her fiance...women these days" said Hiashi with a small smile.

Naruto smiled back, letting Hiashi know that after all these years, Naruto still had a sense of humour. It was good to know that her new husband won't be as funny as a brick.

"Speaking of which, I could almost imagine her room" said Naruto with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I would call it armageddon. Come inside, come eat breakfast with us atleast. Knowing my daughter, she'll be stressing about how she looks and will most be alot later until she comes out of her room" said Hiashi, ushing Naruto in.

Naruto shook his head, knowing the effect he had on people.

"I do not think it...wise for someone as me to enter your estates. I may...scare the little children, or the members of your clan" said Naruto.

"Nonsense, I insist as your father-in-law. Now in!" said Hiashi with a playful shove.

The Hyuuga were known for being stotic and calm with their mask on the outside, but on the insides of their complex they were actually alot different, enjoying pranks and fun just as much as a twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto glanced at him with the Hyuuga mask, staring at Hiashi. Hiashi looked surprised, seeing Naruto in the famous Hyuuga mask. Naruto brushed a hand through his hair, pulled on the collars of his cloak and walked towards the main branch family's building.

"If you insist" said Naruto neutrally, before breaking down into a grin.

Hiashi nodded in approval.

"Sometimes I wonder if somewhere down the track you have Hyuuga blood in you" said Hiashi with a smile.

"I doubt it. Your simply too posh for me" said Naruto with a snort.

Hiashi waved him away and they walked into the house. Hiashi stepped into the house, followed by Naruto. Removing their sandles at the door, they moved gracefully into the hallway. A branch family member carrying a bucket of water glanced up and dropped the bucket, eyes wide.

"Please tell the cook we have a guest for breakfast" said Hiashi.

The branch member grabbed the bucket, and ran for the kitchen.

"What did I tell you" said Naruto.

"Not my fault you went and joined Akatsuki where most people will be scared of you" said Hiashi.

"I...have done some pretty bad things within my group. Certainly not as bad...as other such as brother Itachi or Kisame, but if you saw what I did...I don't think you would approve of me marrying your daughter" said Naruto as they walked towards the passageway.

"Naruto" said Hiashi, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was slightly taller than Hiashi, Hiashi looking upwards at Naruto.

"You had no choice, almost everyone abandoned you in Konohagakure. You did what you had to do in order to stay with your family" said Hiashi with a knowing nod.

"Father, I thank you for your kind words. I will hope I am up to the standard that you pompeous Hyuuga believe someone can attain" said Naruto with a grin.

"Mock my clan one more time and there will be no mercy" said Hiashi with a laugh.

Naruto raised his hands in surrender and they entered a large room with a large table and fat soft pale white cushions. The table was decorated with designs of Kanji for Hyuuga and ingravings of trees. Naruto was broken from his staring to a branch member who entered.

"Hyuuga-sama, Akatsuki-sama" said the branch member, rubbing her eyes at the Akatsuki member looking back at her.

"We have a guest for breakfast, please prepare the adequate cutlery and cushion and place it over there" said Hiashi with a point of his finger.

"As you wish" said the servant with a bow and walked...a little faster than normal back into the hallway.

"I seem to have this effect on the Hyuuga" said Naruto, being ushered down by Hiashi.

"Trust me, I use to have that same effect on the women too" said Hiashi with a grin.

The two men laughed.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata stood staring at her wardrobe for twenty fifth time. Masses of clothes lay behind on the floor and on her bed and she stared frowning at herself in the mirror. She stood in a pale lavender dress that matched her eyes, but she wasn't too happy about it.

"Gah, a date with my fiance and I don't know what to wear" she frowned.

She heard laughing from the table, one that was all too familiar to her. Hinata, through years of training had become much more confident and strong in her own right, but hearing Naruto's laugh, she turned bright red.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun is here...what do I wear" she wailed.

A knock on the door sounded.

"Y-yes?" asked Hinata tentatively.

"Hinata-sama, your father and fiance are awaiting your arrival, your father has been most patient and is tired of waiting" came the branch family's voice.

"Hai, I'll be right out" she said.

Hinata frowned, before looking at the dress one more time. It was fine, stretching down to her knees and covered her adequately for a Hyuuga. Father had strict rules on how much skin to show in public, plus Hinata was too shy to go out dressed like Mitarashi Anko which wore what seemed to her like nothing. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, running a comb through her hair and opened her door. She stepped out into the hallway and proceeded to the dining table. Hiashi looked up at her from a serious conversation from Naruto and smiled.

"About time my daughter, come sit and enjoy breakfast" he said.

Hinata nodded, her heart soaring as she saw a pair of cerulean eyes behind a high collar staring at her, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a smile, sitting gracefully next to him.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" replied Naruto, winking at her before turning back to Hiashi.

"Hanabi-chan and Neji are unable to attend breakfast. Hanabi...Kami knows where she's running off with Konohamaru, and Neji is out training with Tenten" said Hiashi.

"Excuse me if I step out of line father, but I believe Konohamaru and Hanabi will actually make a good...future husband and wife" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him, eyes wide.

Hiashi laughed.

"Indeed, in a way they remind me slightly of you two, the golden days of youth. So Naruto, may I have the honour of seeing your blade?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto nodded, pulling out a scroll from his cloak. He stood up, unsealing it and Seventh Heaven appeared in his hands, sheathed. Hiashi's eyes widened, and Naruto offered it to him. Hiashi took it, stumbling slightly at the weight.

"Its so heavy!" he exclaimed.

"You get use to it when you've trained with it I suppose" said Naruto.

"May I?" asked Hiashi, gripping the hilt.

"By all means" replied Naruto.

Hiashi drew the massive blade, his eyes wide. He ran his fingers over the flawless hilt, the gemstones and the blade.

"Its more beautiful than I would have ever imagined. How...how you came about this legendary blade is beyond me, but I would never have imagined in my wildest dreams to clap my hands on the real Seventh Heaven" said Hiashi.

"Hinata-chan" said Hiashi to his eldest daugher.

"Yes father?" asked Hinata.

"Your definately marrying Naruto, this blade could buy all of Fire Country atleast twenty times" said Hiashi.

Hinata glanced at her father, to Naruto, to the blade, then fainted in shock at the bluntness of the comment. Naruto looked at Hiashi, who shrugged as if saying _'I didn't predict that.'_

"Well, its priceless the blade" said Naruto matter of factly.

"Yes, indeed it is..." said Hiashi.

Hinata woke up moments later with a blush.

"Ehhh, gomen. I was not...expecting that amount of money for the blade to be worth" said Hinata.

"It is fine my daughter, now come, let us eat" said Hiashi.

"Hai" said Hinata, sitting down with her fiance and father to eat.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto strode along, his hand in Hinata's. He looked happy, and they smiled at each other as they talked about anything. The mood at breakfast had been good, Hiashi more than welcoming to Naruto. Then, the mood was broken by someone particular as they strolled along, nary a thing in the world bothering them. One would of thought a war wasn't going on with how content the couple was. Kiba approached them and moved to bump Naruto in the shoulder. They collided, with Kiba falling to the floor, his eyes wide.

_'What is with his strength' thought Kiba._

"Oh, my apologies. Didn't see you there" said Naruto, walking off with Hinata.

Kiba frowned, turning to Akamaru next to him.

"I don't like him..." he muttered.

He heard Hinata's soft laugh flow through the wind as Naruto told her a joke, and he stiffened with envy.

"What does Naruto have that I don't" muttered Kiba, standing up and dusting himself off.

Akamaru barked at him twice.

"Don't even start Akamaru. Come on, lets go" he muttered and they strode off.

"That was mean Naruto-kun" said Hinata, smacking Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

"Mean? My dearest, he walked into me. He should know better than to mess with me" replied Naruto.

"You should avoid confrontations Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Sweetie, I'm in Akatsuki. You try avoiding confrontations with this cloak on, see how far you get" said Naruto with a grin.

Hinata laughed, her voice flowing through the wind. Naruto smiled at her, picking her up and twirling her around twice. He let her down, grinning.

"Come on, lets go get icecream" he said with happiness.

"Icecream?" asked Hinata.

"Hai, icecream and...cinnamon rolls!" said Naruto excitedly.

"We just ate though" replied Hinata, a frown on her face.

"Cinammon rolls" said Naruto again, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hinata tried to resist the look, before hanging her head.

"Okay, icecream and cinnamon rolls then" said Hinata rather boredly.

"Hinata-chan, we both know you love cinnamon rolls. Don't try to act with me" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Humph"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Kisame sat in a sushi bar, his blue prisoner friend next to him. Since her rescue, they had spent more and more time with each other, both enjoying each other's company. The sushi bar they sat in now was testament to that. It was quite a fancy restaurent, with Kisame and Momi sitting next to each other on a booth, while a waiter had served them, giving a dish of wasabi, soy sause, fish sause and of course multiple types of sushi. Kisame had been relentlessly teased by the remaining Akatsuki members, even Pein cracking a joke or two. Pein seemed odd nowadays, in which he was more secluded to the trio of Kisame, Itachi and Naruto. They were wary of the rest of the Akatsuki members, with Pein, Sasori and Deidara the only other remaining Akatsuki members.

"Its been a while since you've been in Konoha. How do you find it?" he asked, reaching forward to take another piece of sushi, from the diminishing stock.

"Its...different. My home town was much more...rural with less people. Here many people stare at us, is it because of our colour?" asked Momi.

"I guess so, but if your happy, I'm happy too" said Kisame with a grin.

Momi glanced at him, her affection of Kisame clear in her eyes. Although Kisame was rough on the edges, he never treated her any different, instead always showing respect to her, and in turn although she did not exactly like violence, she understood why he fought. And one more reason was added, to protect her from harm.

"I never thanked you for rescuing me...all those months ago did I?" asked Momi.

"Its fine" said Kisame, waving it off.

Momi smiled, Kisame was never one for praise and was very modest. Unlike most powerful shinobi, Kisame knew that he was strong, but never flaunted it, rather letting his actions speak than words. That or shaving off the skin and leeching the chakra off enemies.

"No, I don't like to hold debts" said Momi, looking at Kisame.

"Well...you could always kiss me" said Kisame half jokingly.

To his surprise, Momi did just that. She leaned forward and her lips met his. For several moments she lingered there, before pulling back. Kisame looked like he had been slapped with a large trout. Momi had turned a nice colour from blue to red, looking down nervously and twiddling her fingers, opposed to the poking of the index fingers by Hyuuga Hinata.

"I...was...joking" forced out Kisame, his eyes still wide.

Momi giggled, looking down.

"I bet thats always what you wanted from me" she said with a smile, before running out the door.

Kisame's eyes followed her, and he saw her twirl happily in the street. She was wearing a blue dress that complimented with her own skin colour, and her smile radiated. Kisame could only stare in admiration at her beauty. She then looked at him staring, his eyes almost boggling out of his skull and she giggled, her hand hiding her laugh. She motioned him to come and join her in the sunshine, like a six year old kid wanting to go to the park. Kisame chucked a wad of bills down, the waiternodding to him, picking up the cash. Kisame grinned as he walked out to meet her.

"Come on, let go!" exlaimed Momi happily.

Although having being in Konoha, she had someone to go around with that she was familiar with, and hence wanted to see all the sights and taste all the foods with a partner by her side. It was so much better than her own home, where everyone had treated her differently because of her skin colour. No, now wherever Kisame was, that was her home.

"Go where?" asked Kisame.

"Anywhere, lets just go" said Momi with stars in her eyes.

Kisame smiled and looked where they are.

"If I recall, theres a good icecream place nearby...you have icecream where you live?" asked Kisame

"No, whats icecream?" asked Momi.

"Its like...thick flavoured frozen ice" said Kisame, scratching his head.

"Frozen ice?"

"Yeah, frozen ice. Its that way" said Kisame pointing in a northerly direction.

Momi nodded excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the sushi store towards this icecream place. She really wanted to try out this icecream.

It is not often you see an Akatsuki member being dragged, but this particular one seemed extremely happy.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata and Naruto sat down in a booth, Hinata happily munching on a cinammon roll. Naruto gazed at her, a smile on his lips. The manager had been most accomadating with them, placing them in the most isolated corner of his restaurent so they wouldn't be disturbed. Naruto picked up a cinammon roll, plopping the whole thing into his mouth. Hinata giggled, his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel.

"Om nom nom nom" said Naruto, munching happily on the cinammon roll.

Hinata looked down, seeing one cinammon roll left, wondering whether she should take it.

"These were so good" said Hinata with a smile.

"I heard they were the best in Konoha, so we might as well try it out" said Naruto, who was also eyeing the last cinammon roll.

Hinata smiled, which grew bigger.

"I agree with your choice of restaurent, since I come here all time time" said Hinata with a giggle.

Naruto laughed.

"If there was a cinammon roll place in Konohagakure you didn't know about, I would be surprised Hinata-chan" replied Naruto, sticking out his tongue.

Naruto glanced outside, closing his eyes, asking to give himself confidence to do it.

"Here, have the last one" said Naruto lifting up the last cinammon roll with his chopsticks.

Hinata leaned forward to bite out of it, only to have her beloved treat pulled away by a grinning Naruto. Naruto glanced around, seeing their side of the restaurent completely deserted.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we have a full day, can't stay and keep eating. Time is awaisting" said Naruto with a grin.

"Well if you would stop waving that cinammon roll around me and put it in my mouth I would be able to finish it" said Hinata with a sad frown.

Naruto laughed, and Hinata smiled. It was good to see him so happy.

"Okay, take half of it in your mouth, but don't bite okay?" instructed Naruto, in which Hinata looked puzzled, but nodded.

Hinata leaned forward as Naruto placed half of the cinammon roll in her mouth, before quickly closing the distance and taking half of the cinammon roll himself with his mouth. He bit down on the roll, turning his head so their noses wouldn't collide, and to Hinata's surprise his lips briefly rest hers before pulling back. Hinata stared at him with her eyes wide and had turned a lovely shade of red.

"You taste sweet Hinata-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata looked like she had been smacked by a large trout. Naruto looked at her, with a neutral look. Hinata managed to swallow her cinammon roll with trouble, before looking at him again and fainted. Naruto's eyes widened.

'_She had become so confident...I guess she's never had someone kiss her while eating something' thought Naruto with amusement. _

Hinata woke up a minute later, to see Naruto grinning back at her. She squeaked, looking down.

"Gomen...I wasn't expecting it" said Hinata, completely red as she looked down.

Naruto laughed, reaching forward to hold one of her hands.

"Its fine my Hinata-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata couldn't help but smile back. When Naruto was around she was always happy.

'_He makes me feel so wanted and protected when hes around me' she thought._

"Come on, lets go" said Naruto, standing up.

Hinata nodded, and holding hands they exit the building, nodding to the owner who waved and called "come again."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood outside the icecream parlour. It was founded by a retired Suna ninja who was tired of the heat, and lived happily with his wife of twenty years, making icecream. It was famous throughout Konoha for its tasty and large servings, also famous for the price, being quite expensive.

"Naruto-kun, this icecream parlour is expensive. Are you sure you can afford it?" asked Hinata with a frown.

Naruto stared at the one he loved.

"Hinata-chan, I'm actually a millionaire. It's a perk that comes with being an Akatsuki member. Your strong enough to kill people worth hundreds of thousands of ryo, and plus, you deserve nothing but the best" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him, feeling so happy. She moved on her tippy toes, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I don't deserve you" she said softly.

Naruto turned to look at her.

"No, I don't deserve you. Hinata-chan, there are things that I've done...I'm not too proud of. If you...if i told you some of these stories, you wouldn't want to be with me" said Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata softly, cupping his cheek.

He looked at her.

"You did what you had to to survive. You had no one when you left, absolutely no one. You did what you had to to continue to live and you owed everything to Akatsuki for taking you in. I know that you are truely a good man at heart and I will never doubt that. I know, you probably have done things that you regret, but...I understand the desperate situation you were in, and that you finally had a family, and you wanted to keep it" replied Hinata, a soft but sad look on her face.

Naruto stared into her eyes lovingly. He pulled her into a hug, before moving and pressing his forehead againts hers.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan"

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun"

He pulled back, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on, icecream time" he said happily, and wrapping his arm about her waist they entered the door.

Kisame and Momi were laughing as they bought icecream, and Momi had poked Kisame in the nose with her icecream. Kisame was rubbing at his nose, the icecream having numbed it.

"Momi!" he said with fake anger, while grinning.

"Whattttt?" she asked with a smile.

"This!" said Kisame, shoving his icecream cone into her face.

She pulled back, blinking with chocolate icecream covering her face. Kisame cracked up and she licked the icecream, also finding the situation utterly hilarious.

"Yummy!" she said happily, taking serviettes to wipe her face, before taking Kisame's icecream and eating it.

"Hey! Thats my icecream!" exclaimed Kisame as he watched her devour his icecream, cone and all.

Momi held out hers.

"Its mine now, take mine" she said.

Kisame frowned, before taking the vanilla icecream and eating it.

"Kisame-chan, I see you and Momi have gotten close" came a voice.

Kisame moved quickly, pulling Samehada off his back in one swift motion and swiping it down at the offender. The offender blocked with a large blade that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Kisame raised his eyebrows at Naruto, who raised his eyebrows back.

"Naruto...-chan" muttered Kisame, squinting his eyes.

"Careful, you almost hit Hinata-chan. And you know what happens don't you Kisame-CHAN" said Naruto.

To Kisame's chargrin, he saw Hinata pop up behind Naruto's broad back.

"Hi Kisame-san" she said with a smile.

"Ahhh, Hinata-san, nice to see you too. I hope this brat has been taking good care of you" said Kisame, lifting his blade off Naruto's Seventh Heaven, only to start swiping at Naruto with his blade, in which Naruto blocked.

"Momi-san, nice to see you too. Your looking alot better. I hope Kisame-CHAN isn't taking advantage of you" said Naruto with a grin.

"Oh no, in fact I take advantage of him!" said Momi happily, a large smile on her face.

Naruto blinked, glancing at Hinata for a moment before pushing Samehada off his weapon.

"Always you were a machodist Kisame-chan, always the submissive type" said Naruto with a laugh.

Hinata put a hand to her mouth to stiffle a giggle. Kisame squinted his eyes again.

"Your going to get it brat" he threatened.

"Momi, control your man" said Naruto, sealing Seventh Heaven in a scroll and putting it in his Akatsuki cloak.

"Now Kisame-kun, no need to get so angry" said Momi with a happy smile.

Kisame smirked, punching fists with Naruto as he and Hinata walked past him to get icecream.

"Naruto" said Kisame, in a serious voice.

Naruto turned to look at Kisame.

"I need to talk to you and Itachi later, something...fishy is going on" Kisame said.

Naruto nodded.

"I haven't seen Itachi for a while" said Naruto with a frown.

"Mission from Leader-sama. He should be back later. I'll look for you" said Kisame.

Naruto nodded again, before turning back to Hinata who gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm sure it isn't too serious" said Naruto, holding the kunoichi close to him.

"I can't help but worry" said Hinata, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Of course, that just proves that you care and love me" said Naruto, "come on, lets buy some icecream."

"Hai"

They turned to the elderly man who smiled at him.

"What can I do for you, Akatsuki-sama, Hyuuga-sama" he said politely.

"No need for that" said Naruto uncomfortably.

Hinata nudged him, looking at him with those lavender eyes of hers. Naruto sighed and turned back to the owner in all seriousness.

"Call me dono instead" he said firmly, before breaking into a grin.

The elderly man grinned back.

'_They're not all that bad' he thought._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto and Hinata walked away from the icecream store, happily licking at their icecreams. Naruto glanced to one side to see Itachi standing from a rooftop, sensing the familiar chakra signal. Naruto looked at him and Itachi nodded, motioning his hands to meet later. Naruto nodded and Itachi dissapeared. Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto-kun, whats going on? When you've seen Itachi and Kisame, you've been extremely serious" she said worriedly, looking into his eyes.

Naruto looked back at her softly.

"I don't know whats going on. If I did you would be the first to know, I promise" he said.

Hinata leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips for a brief moment, before pulling back.

"I know, I trust you" she said with a confident look in her eyes.

Naruto smiled back at her and took her hand.

"We still have time before I have to drag myself away from my beautiful fiance to meet those losers. Lets enjoy the day while we can, since we barely get any time together due to this stupid war" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

"Hai"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Shikamaru and Temari sat on a park bench, Shikamaru sighing. It would be a normal occurance, however they were not sitting close together, and Temari's head was down. There also happened to be no arguing between the two of them, which was rare of the kunoichi not bothering the lazy Nara. Since the start of the day, there had been a sort of awkward silence between them both, and Shikamaru was slightly unconfortable seeing Temari this way..There was something wrong with Temari, and with all his pushing of what was wrong with her was to no avail. He was unable to figure out why his girlfriend was acting this way.

"Temari-chan, whats wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong" he said.

Temari finally snapped, looking at him, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You don't seem physically attracted to me at all. Every step I take forward, you take two steps backwards. I'm, I just want to see you show affection to me once in a while instead of me always having to initate it" she said, running off with tears pouring out of her eyes.

She ran to the park where Shikamaru had asked her out, struggling to come to grips with the Nara boy. Her tears poured down her face. Everything had gone to hell. Her home was destroyed, her boyfriend didn't find her attractive and this war had killed off several of her close friends already. She glanced up to see Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata walking through the park, laughing and holding hands. She had a twitch of jealousy as she saw Naruto twirl Hinata around, both of them laughing before meeting together in a soft but long kiss. They pulled back from each other, smiling before continuing on their way. Then, Hinata looked to see Temari and her tears and her eyes widened. Naruto turned her way too, and they walked towards her. Temari scrubbed at her eyes, desperately trying to stop her tears from falling out. Hinata reached her with concern in her lavender eyes.

"Temari-san, is everything alright?" she asked.

Temari shook her head. Hinata pulled her into a hug, holding her until her sobs slowly started to stop Naruto shifted uncomfortably, before looking at the crying girls.

"Anything I can do to help? Whats wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Its me and Shikamaru" sniffed Temari.

"Did you break up?" asked Naruto.

"No, but...we have some issues" said Temari.

"I'm going to go find Shikamaru and help him with this problem" said Naruto to Hinata, who nodded appreciatively.

"See you in a bit" said Naruto, pecking Hinata on the forehead and walking off to find Shikamaru.

Hinata pulled back from Temari to see her breathing deeply, rubbing at her eyes.

"Whats wrong Temari?" she asked.

"Shikamaru, he doesn't seem to pay attention to me" she said, and Hinata frowned.

Naruto sat next to Shikamaru who had his head in his hands. He still sat on the bench, and from his posture Naruto could see he was stressed and thinking hard on what to do.

"Whats up Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Everything has gone crap Naruto, Temari ran off crying because I don't show her enough attention and physical affection or whatnot" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"I saw Temari in the park crying. Hinata-chan is consoling her right now" replied Naruto.

"Ha! I can see them now, Temari pouring out everything to Hinata, all of my flaws" muttered Shikamaru.

"And then, he just doesn't seem to want to listen to me, and doesn't seem to even want to kiss me or cuddle me" said Temari to Hinata, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes again.

"You know Shikamaru, your lucky to have Temari. Everyday I'm thankful to Kami for giving me Hinata-chan" said Naruto, putting an arm around the depressed Nara's shoulders.

"I know that. I...I just don't want to seem that I'm just dating her for the hugs, the cuddles and kisses. You know?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned and nudged Shikamaru.

"Thats good, some guys seem to just want to date girls to get into her pants or whatever. Or so they can touch them in places that normal guys can't. I bet you Hinta-chan right now is telling Temari-san how I don't show her alot of physical affection" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun doesn't show me alot of physical affection either Temari-san" said Hinata to Temari.

Temari looked at her strangely, and Hinata blushed as she thought of Naruto.

"N...Naruto-kun is the type of person who always likes to make his feelings clear. We both had talked on the issues of physical...contact and had both come to an agreement of whats acceptable and whats not" explained Hinata.

"And so, I'm not worried about kisses or hugs or cuddles. Naruto-kun shows affection to me in small ways, such as kissing my forehead or holding my hand, he knows he doesn't need to go full out to tell me that he loves me. Its not that he doesn't make the effort either, he still will hug and kiss me, but normally when no ones looking or when there's no one. He doesn't use P.D.A as an excuse to flaunt his ego and say 'Hey, look at my hot girlfriend.' He has told me he isn't in this relationship and soon to be marriage so that he has an excuse to take me in his bed and have his way with me, but rather because he wants to share the rest of his life with someone who he cares,treasures and loves with all his heart, in this case, me. I'm lucky to have Naruto-kun, he treats me like a gentleman" said Hinata, explaining.

"Gentleman?" asked Temari.

"Opening doors, smiling at me, kissing me goodnight, always there when I'm down, never touching me in inappropriate places. Those kinds of things are one of the things I love about Naruto-kun."

"Shes always thankful, she always protects and looks out for me, and laughs at my jokes which sometimes are lame. She always acknowledges me not only as a shinobi, but as a person and soon to be husband" explained Naruto.

Shikamaru ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know how to deal with this Naruto. Temari-chan...I just don't know whether she understands that I do love her. In contrast to most males, we ourselves don't hunger over our respective girlfriends or fiance's touch. I think she just never understood it. I want to respect her as a woman, not treat her like my toy. She's such a fine woman too, although I don't want to admit it" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

'_This is so troublesome' he thought with another long sigh._

"As much as women want to flaunt their female intuition and dating skill, they still have a hard time understanding males. How about you go look for her, and explain to her how you feel about her, and why you refrain from physical affection and so on" said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded, and he stood up. Naruto looked up and saw the determined look in his eye.

"Go gettem Tiger" he said with a grin, standing up and walking alongside Shikamaru as they headed to the office.

"Hey, Naruto" said Shikamaru, stopping for a second.

Naruto turned to him.

"Never tell anyone about how i said Temari is a fine woman" he said.

Naruto laughed, and soon Shikamaru joined in.

"Yeah, your cool. You laugh at your own jokes" said Naruto grinning again before laughing.

Shikamaru joined him, and all the stress of the past minutes had emptied out of him.

"Lets roll" he said, a determined look in his eye.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Naruto hasn't even touched you there??? Your kidding me right? Like from what I've heard off Tenten, Neji can't keep his hands off her...chest assets" exclaimed Temari.

Hinata blushed madly, shoving away perverted thoughts from her mind. Temari chuckled at the innocence of the Hyuuga.

"What about your butt. Has he touched your butt?" asked Temari.

"No, he hasn't even gone near there. He has always refrained from his hands wandering, prefering to hold me tight in our embraces instead of letting his desires take over and touch me there. And I'm thankful he does, I don't want him groping me constantly when kissing" said Hinata.

"Like I said before, Naruto-kun treats me as a girlfriend and not as some toy. And I'm so glad he picked me over any other girl, its hard at times to find a good guy who treats you like a person and not someone you can physically exploit. Listen Temari-san, I believe Shikamaru is the same as Naruto-kun. He treats you like a woman, not as some toy. I believe that he'll come and approach you, and explain to you how he treats you and why" Hinata explained, feeling at that moment like she was a bit too...advanced in the dating scene.

'_I'm so glad my relationship with Naruto after he came back is perfect. I made the mistake of loosing him once, I won't make that mistake again' she thought._

Temari smiled, hugging the Hyuuga heiress.

"Thank you so much Hinata, it really means alot to me" she said with a beaming smile.

Hinata smiled back.

"Anytime Temari-san, anytime."

Shikamaru took a breath and approached the two girls. Hinata peeled off, making a beeline for Naruto. She mouthed 'how did it go' to Naruto, and Naruto grinned and nodded. Hinata smiled, breaking into into a run and leapt into Naruto's waiting arms. She squealed happily as he caught her bridal style, twirling her around several times before letting her onto her feet. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before pulling her towards him and letting his lips rest gently on his. At that point in time, all time stopped as they held the kiss, before breaking away and both smiling. They glanced to see Shikamaru and Temari kissing passionately and they became even more happier. They embraced with a hug, before walking off, their job complete. Temari pulled back from Shikamaru.

"I'm so happy you think of me that way" she said softly, looking into his eyes.

Shikamaru smiled back at her.

"I always did...from the moment we met" he said softly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto and Hinata reached the Hyuuga estate. Hinata turned to face him, smiling.

"Thank you for a good time, Naruto-kun" she said with a smile.

"Anytime my hime, anytime" came Naruto's reply.

They met briefly with their lips, before they parted, their hands slipping through each other as Naruto backpedalled and Hinata walked back. She turned, walking up the path to the main house, before turning back to see Naruto further off, but turned back to look at her. Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled, before they waved and she stood watching as Naruto walked off and around the corner. Hinata looked downwards, a huge smile on her face before she entered the house to see her sister Hanabi looking at her.

"I see you were on a big date with brother-in-law nii-san" said Hanabi.

"Hai, it was a wonderful time" said Hinata with a smile.

Hanabi mused.

"I wonder what its like to have someone who loves you..." she mumbled.

Hinata picked up her mumbled speech and laughed, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hanabi-nii-san, I believe you already have someone who likes you, possibly bordering on love.I wouldn't have to wait too soon" said Hinata, laughing when Hanabi turned bright red and started to poke her index fingers together.

"Do you really think he likes me?" she blurtered out hopefully, before her eyes widened and she clapped her hands on her mouth.

Hinata smiled, remembering how she was just as she as her sister when it came to boys.

"From what I've heard from Naruto-kun...he definately does" said Hinata before walking down the hallway.

Hanabi stood still, her eyes wide, her hands clasp above her chest and had turned a lovely shade of crimson.

Naruto landed on the Hokage monument where Kisame and Itachi stood.

"I've recieved an order from Leader-sama, asking to meet in private where Kazuku was found dead to be given a mission. However, I find it odd as normally it wouldn't be so isolated but rather in the Akatsuki mansion" explained Kisame.

Naruto frowned, glancing at Itachi who looked impassive.

"I suspect something to be up too. When given my mission, Leader-sama was acting...slightly odd" replied Itachi.

"Naruto, your thoughts?" asked Kisame.

"Honestly, I would say come prepared. Get Itachi to be neaby, and I'll conceal myself several hours earlier. We all know that almost no one can detect me when I hide my chakra, so if it goes down to that I'll intervene" said Naruto.

"Should we tell the others?" asked Kisame.

"No, for now keep it between ourselves. I have a feeling that it won't be too good for us tomorrow" Itachi said.

"I concur" came Naruto's reply.

"Also, I believe that we give deception that we had no idea about it. So if worst comes to worst and I spring out of the trees, act surprised Kisame. Not that you aren't always surprised with Momi-san" said Itachi with a grin.

Kisame raised his middle finger to Itachi, before reverting back to the serious nature ahead.

"Then it's agreed. Come armed and ready, and tell no one" said Kisame.

Itachi and Naruto nodded, and they sprang in different directions. Tsunade frowned from the window of her office, seeing the three Akatsuki members confer with each other.

"One of them was certainly Naruto...I wonder what they're planning" she mumbled absent mindedly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Akatsuki members faced off. Soon the battle was to begin, a fight for survival. And with that, the remaining Akatsuki members charged at each other.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Next on Coming Home, the fight between Itachi, Kisame and Naruto verse Pein and Sasori.**

**I actually enjoyed this chapter. From the previous chapters there was a fight at the natural fortress, and hence I got around to writing about it, otherwise someone might pick up on it and complain about it being a large plothole. I also decided to focus a bit on other pairings, with Shikamaru and Temari and Momi and Kisame. I know Momi is an OC, and I'm not a fan of OCs myself, however Momi will only play a minor role as the love interest as Kisame, so I hope you bear with her. Also, as for Itachi falling in love, I'm not too sure who to pair him up with, most likely will make another OC for him. Hopefully not too much fluff for my macho men readers out there by boring you with relationship talk and whatnot, but its to cater for the females who read my fanfics. Anyway, I'll make it up to you guys with an awesome fight scene for the next chapter, you can hold me to that deal.**

**For those who may think I came up with the cinammon roll kiss idea, it isn't mine. In Australia (not sure about other countries) we have this show called "Thank God your here" in which people are thrust into a random situation and have to react accordingly, which is utterly hilarious. If memory serves me correctly, one of the participants Angus is thrown into a party, in which he proceeds to feed a quishe to one of the female actors and bite also, kissing her. It was really smooth, and I thought why not add that.  
**

**Also, for those who havent read recently the Naruto Manga, SPOILER ALERT**

**I was shocked after catching up with the Naruto manga to find Hinata had confessed, then shocked again when she was injured by Pein. THANKFULLY shes alive, and lets hope Naruto and Hinata pairing will become an official pairing, and not one us fanfiction writers and fans can hope for. If Naruto gets with Sakura somehow, I'll be pretty sad, considering it takes so much courage to confess to someone that you love them.**

**Anyways, enough ranting from me, I hope you enjoyed my writing  
**

**Until next time**

**Wootabulous~  
**


End file.
